


SWTOR: Death Mark

by SWTORAscension



Series: Ascension [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Ascension (ship), Bounty Hunters, Coruscant (Star Wars), Darvannis (Star Wars), F/F, F/M, Jedi, M/M, Midnight Goodbye (Ship), Mirialans (Star Wars), Multi, Nautolan, Old Republic Era, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pit-fighting, Port Nowhere, Sex Club, Tuuro, VX-5 Ricker, Zeltron, hutt cartel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 71,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWTORAscension/pseuds/SWTORAscension
Summary: Volume III: (3640 BBY)As war continues to burn between the Republic and Empire, entire worlds and star systems are drawn into a determining who will control the fate of the Galaxy. Pitched naval battles and ground offensives keep the battle lines constantly shifting. This has made the situation ripe for independent forces – organized crime, privateers, bounty hunters, and assassins – to step into the void and make untold wealth working for the highest bidder. In response, there are others looking to stop their operations once and for all.After a good deed goes sideways, the crew ofAscensionfind themselves in the crosshairs of deadly people from across the Galactic underworld. Seeking refuge on an exotic moon with a variety of dark pursuits and unfamiliar surroundings, Jae and Ashnox will be forced to confront powerful and dangerous operatives seeking their deaths – as well as their relationship with one another...[Cover Art: COMING SOON ]





	1. Prologue/Salt and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out the rest of the series, starting with **SWTOR: Ascension**, before starting this! There's quite a few now! If you need more of a Tuuro fix, also check out **SWTOR: Tales From Tuuro**, a series of shorts on some of the characters that make cameos in this piece.

**Star Wars: The Old Republic**

**DEATH MARK**

_War between the SITH EMPIRE and_  
_GALACTIC REPUBLIC continues to_  
_rage across the Galaxy, even after_  
_the decisive Republic victory on_  
_CORELLIA. Every victory comes with_  
_a hefty cost that has left both_  
_factions at a stalemate._

_Battles draw in Bounty hunters,_  
_organized crime groups, smugglers,_  
_and assassins operating outside_  
_military channels. For the right price,_  
_one can obtain anything – or_  
_eliminate a potential rival._

_On the world of DARVANNIS, famed_  
_pirate HARLOW RICKS has just_  
_completed another lucrative raid._  
_Looking for a place to relax, he may_  
_have found more than he bargained for...._

### \--︱Prologue

#### 3640 BBY

#### Raioballo Sector

#### Outer Rim

Idling quietly, the rust-colored bulk freighter hung just outside the main hyperspace lanes, much like it operated just outside of normal commerce. At the stern of its tube-shaped hull were three large engines, clustered in a triangular formation. Unlike many ships of the same model, the weapons had been upgraded considerably. A clear warning sign to all that got close enough to feel the bite.

The ship’s interior was utilitarian, meant for long haul of goods over luxury and glitz. Mainly just cargo storage and berthing for the crew. Most of those on board now stood in one of the bays, arrayed in a semi-circle around a trapezoid durasteel cage with thick bars. All of the men were armed, just in case the newcomers had any ill will.

At the far end of the room, the heavy doors slid open to reveal two humans, the man carrying a light tan crate. Light spilling in from the hallway silhouetted them both. Bytoro Zitra was better known by the name “Byt.” Olive-skinned with tousled dark hair, it only added to his roguish reputation. He was dressed in dark shirt with an open collar and thick pants. A TM-59 pistol hung loosely against his thigh from his gunbelt. 

Byt’s first mate Shiree Nook scanned the room as she walked beside him, blonde-haired and looking glamorous, even for such a low-key transaction. Although she did go out of her way to keep her look fresh, it was also a purposeful calculation. Overt femininity tended to keep these types off guard, distracted by a pretty face and fatally underestimating her.

Byt set the crate down on a nearby metal table and brushed off his hands. “Hey there. Sinister looking arrangement you’ve got going on.”

“You got the money?” The Nikto in the middle demanded. His choice of holstered pistol over blaster rifle denoted his rank among the assembled gang. There were never any spoken rules in the Underworld about these things. Always a different group, different planet, of any number of species, but it always ended up being the same arrogant guy trying to be intimidating.

“Of course we brought it.” Shiree adjusted her cropped white nerf-leather jacket and popped the latches on the top of the crate to show the gleaming high-denomination bars. The currency of choice for all kinds of black market transactions. Hard credits were mostly untraceable, and accepted for their material value everywhere from Alderaan to Ziost.

“We’d like proof that you held up your end.” Byt gave them a polite smile. “If you don’t mind.”

One of the humans stepped back and motioned to the whirring repulsorsled that the prize sat on. Growls came from within, starting low and ending as more a high-pitched mewl.

Shiree took a knee to peer between the cage bars. She smiled at the small animals. “Aww. These nexu cubs are always so sweet.”

Byt grimaced. “Uh huh.” He was acutely aware that even a young nexu could strip all the flesh from his bones with impressive speed. He stepped a little closer, keeping a cautious distance to get a glimpse of the white juveniles.

Nexu appeared to be feline in nature, with four eyes and claws which could slice a human in half. They had quills along their back, and a split long tail that in the wild allowed the nexu to swing from tree branch to tree branch. They had extremely sharp instincts and reflexes, although they were known to tire easily, and often used swift movements to finish an enemy quickly, biting down and thrashing their head about to break their victim's neck.

The boss looked back to Byt. “These for your personal collection?”

Byt shook his head. “Nah, my client runs a few fighting pits on Onderon. Always looking for new challengers.”

“They’re seriously dehydrated and malnourished.” Shiree stood and confronted the men. He knew the look well, and Shiree was angry. Real anger that she hid behind a mask of calm. “How can you be so careless with this package?”

Great. Malnourished only meant they would be hungrier if the beasts were released. Byt watched his friend stand and shake her head in disappointment as she headed over to the crate of credits. As she moved the lid, it seemed to spur the men to action.

“What are you doing?” The man barked, frustration and unease in his voice.

“The nexu are far from healthy, and that kind of negligence deserves a discount.” Moving one of the gilded credit bars at the top of the crate revealed a DL-20 blaster she had hidden underneath. She moved the compact weapon in front of her and fired half-blind before she had even finished turning around. It would not be especially accurate, but it was meant to take advantage of the small window of opportunity. The shot struck the Nikto leader between his shoulder and neck, stumbling from the hit before collapsing.

Byt almost realized the change in plan too late. Drawing his own blaster from his thigh, he focused on the back of the group. Dropping the least prepared but best positioned goon, he slid behind a stack of plasteel crates. As blasterfire filled the air, both sides tried to avoid the precious cargo in the center. Regardless, worried growls echoed from within as they rattled their metal cell.

Another shot burned past within inches of Byt’s head as he and Shiree continued whittling down the crew. His partner was no slouch, moving from crate to crate in an effort to flank them. Just as the last of the men broke cover to try and kill her, Byt caught him in the side of the torso with a bright green bolt. He clutched at the wound as he collapsed.

“What happened to the plan?” Byt yelled across the space.

Shiree stood and walked back toward the cage. “Plan? You weren’t actually going to pay these exhaust-suckers, were you?”

“Of course not, but I'd appreciate a little more warning next time!”

"I did! I gave you the wink!" She pushed her wavy blonde hair behind her ear.

He looked at her incredulously. "The wink?"

"C'mon, we've that one plenty of times! We did the wink a few weeks ago on Rodia!" It was clear he should have known to look her way.

"I can't see the wink if I have to watch all the armed guys in front of me!" Byt threw up his hands. "Fine, fine. All worked out anyway." He motioned to the repulsorsled. "Guessing we're just running this out of here?"

Shiree gave him her most agreeable smile. "Pretty much. You want to push, or shall I?" Grabbing a crate of food for the cubs, she placed it on the end. Always thinking ahead when it came to animal care.

“I got it.” He said, grabbing the decoy credit bars for later and tossing them on top of the pile. Taking the handle, he shoved the pallet toward the doorway. With his other hand, he pulled out his commlink “Ceesix, we ran into a little trouble. Can you warm up the engines for us?”

A high-pitched warble came in response.

Bursting into the hallway, angry shouts came from their right. A couple more of the traffickers were heading their way. 

“Go!” Shiree yelled. “I’ll cover us!”

“I’m not taking care of these nexu if you die!” He called over his shoulder as he put as much momentum behind the sled as he could. 

Shiree moved against one of the hallway supports and dropped low to minimize her profile. The crew was more focused on Byt escaping with the cargo, running down the center of the hallway to try and catch him. Her first couple bolts caught the nearest enemy, an arachnid-like Aqualish, center of mass. He collapsed face-first to the deck while his colleagues slid to a stop and try to find cover.

A couple bolts flew past her from the other direction as well as Byt provided one-handed cover fire. Far from precise, but she was not about to protest. Once it seemed the men had their heads well and properly down, she took off again after her friend.

Bursting into the hangar, they found their ship - _Last Dance_. D-5 Mantis patrol craft were powerful but rarely seen ships used by both the Empire and Republic. Its body was a soft triangular cone shape, surrounded by a trio of folded-in weapons pods. Mostly silver, a saddle of turquoise ran along the middle of the hull between the purple upper pods. A glow from the already running engines meant the little droid had everything prepped.

“Way to go, little buddy.”

As Byt shoved the repulsorsled up the cargo ramp, he caught a glimpse of Shiree as she closed the hangar door before blasting the controls once. It would buy them time to get far away from here. Once he had the cage in place, he deactivated the repulsors with a solid thunk. It would do for now, but he made a note to come back later and properly secure the creatures.

Shiree shot past him as the main hatch closed behind her. Mounting the stairs two at a time, she called out to the cockpit. “We’re on board, Ceesix! Get us out of here!”

A heavy rumble passed through the ship as they lifted off the deck and passed through the magnetic field holding the pressurized atmosphere in the hangar. Byt silently relished his luck that the crew had not closed the hangar blast doors to keep them trapped. As soon as they were clear, the weapon pods unfolded, and they jetted away from the heavy freighter. _Last Dance_ traveled at a full burn, putting space between themselves and the ship as they plotted a course for their jump out of here.

By the time Byt made it to the pilot’s chair, he found Shiree already strapped in and T3-C6 plugged into the navicomputer. The larger ship’s cannons had swiveled to track them, sending bright beams past their viewport. The larger ship was unprepared and firing wildly, but it would not be long until they scored a proper hit.

They needed to buy just a little time. Taking the controls, Byt activated the missile pods. He waited impatiently as the reticle identified and tried to lock onto target. Adjusting their bow toward the stern of the thin ship, he aimed for the dorsal engine housing. Pings sounded as the gap narrowed around the target before suddenly changing to a flat tone.

A pair of missiles streaked away from _Last Dance_, heading toward the most vulnerable and least defended part of the traffickers’ vessel. The explosion tore a ragged hole in the engine housing as it flickered and went dark. Its other engines would be able to mostly compensate for general movement, but no sane captain would risk a lightspeed jump with that damage. And Shiree had made sure they were also missing a captain.

<< _C6 = Almost finished! Byt + Shiree = Ready_?>>

Byt nodded as he checked the metal buckles on his harness. “Punch it, Ceesix.”

Stars stretched into lines as _Last Dance_ escaped into hyperspace. Blue-white light dazzled and swirled around the ship as it cut across the Galaxy on a completely different plane of reality.

Once they were safely out of harm's way, Byt turned to Shiree in the co-pilot’s chair. "So, what's our destination? Where do we go from here?"

She smiled that brilliant white grin. "Nowhere." 

### 1︱Salt and Sand

#### Oasis City

#### Darvannis

Although Darvannis was classified in the Galactic Atlas as a desert planet, it was unique from the featureless, barren sands of worlds like Tatooine. Hyper salinated seas cut blue swaths between the rocky continents, their edges marked by jagged salt crystal formations. A safe haven for many undesirables due to its obscurity, it existed purely as a navigational footnote on most galactic star charts. Most navigators avoided the planet entirely, due to a dense asteroid field surrounding it. The Hutt Cartel was much more lenient with their judgement of one’s profession, whether mercenary, arms dealer, spice smuggler, pirate, or slaver. They had the freest and blackest of markets for goods and services. All were welcome, as long as they were not a threat or a nuisance. 

Oasis City did resemble Tatooine on a smaller scale, however. Moisture vaporators were still a requirement with the dry climate, and were a common sight of most streets. Sandstorms were a daily occurrence, creating blinding clouds that tore through and drove most sentients inside. For now though, the sky had settled into a brilliant violet, the moons clear and bright against the tapestry of stars. Most of the city consisted of stone buildings, connected by rooftops and stone archways. Few, if any, of the streets were marked, making it particularly hard to navigate. Even the spaceport was small and rustic, half of the holosigns flickering from lack of maintenance. Down the dusty streets, punctuated with palms and patches of tall grass, was the _Safe Bet_. Not the largest or cleanest cantina in town, but it held the loyalty of its regulars. 

Harlow Ricks sipped his drink at the bar, distracted. A casino chip flipped its way across his knuckles. A credit symbol on one side, Karagga the Hutt’s face on the other. Back-and-forth. Back-and-forth. He had picked it up years ago at the Star Cluster on Nar Shaddaa, while playing a particularly tense game of Pazaak. Down to this last chip, he had gambled it all on the longest shot of his life – and won. Even with all the excitement and turning the chips into hard credits, he put that lucky piece aside as a reminder to take impossible risks. It had paid off thus far.

The broad-shouldered human had taken his winnings and bought the ship he used to gain a reputation as a feared and wealthy pirate. Credits, artifacts, weapons, drugs, any cargo could be turned into profit. Most of his victims’ ships were disabled and left drifting. It expanded his legend and slowed down pursuers. Murder only occurred if they were crazy enough to resist. He kept his crew small, the fewer people to split his spoils among, and he only accepted the best.

Condensation dripped from his glass onto the durasteel surface as he worked out the math from his last job. A Republic transport carrying military supplies, including thermosuits, armor maintenance kits, and crates of rations. Sure, blasters and proton torpedoes might have been a sexier score- but with a war on, keeping soldiers warm, fed, and wearing functional armor would make the difference. It would fetch a great deal of credits as well, if Ricks could find the right buyer.

They could use the money as well. Even for their gains, Ricks was not nearly as rich as he would have liked. Being a pirate was as much of an investment as any other business venture. Odd power fluctuations had popped up during the last few jumps. His mechanic, Jozz, had been holed up in the engine room since they landed here in an attempt to work it out. Likely the hyperspace integrator or a faulty power modulator not providing the necessary power to run the ship's systems. Either way, locking down the issue and getting it repaired had to be the top priority before they could make a profit.

Staring off at nothing, he ran over every lowlife and underworld contact he could think of contacting within range. Hutt Cartel and Exchange wanted rifles and drugs, so that was a no-go. There were a number of companies that ran scientific expeditions and big-game hunting trips on icy worlds. Assuming they could overlook the less-than-legal origin of the goods. _Maybe the Voidhound_?

A man moved up, standing next to him at the bar. Ricks felt his presence, but took another sip of his Corellian Red to be inconspicuous. He finally glanced over to see it was a dark-haired, bearded man of average build. The stranger wore a long, lightweight coat the color of a dark caf for protection from the desert. Underneath was an armored chestpiece not uncommon amongst the patrons, blue and white with thin, gold accents. Goggles hanging around his neck were coated in a thin layer of dust and sand from the winds outside. Then again, what wasn’t covered in dust around here?

The newcomer’s focus was drawn to the screens showing Huttball. It was a dangerous blood sport that was banned in the Republic with the goal of gaining possession of an explosive ball, and bringing it to the opposing team’s camp. Violence and cheating were encouraged, and fatalities were frequent. Many still joined the teams though, hoping for fame and fortune to lift them out of a life of poverty. Few ever reached that goal.

“Anything good here?” The man scanned the shelves indecisively. “I’ve seen too many house specials that turned out to be more poison than enjoyable.”

Ricks pondered for a moment. “Might want to avoid the Supernova then.” He regarded the stranger, “First time on Darvannis?”

“Yup. Just picking something up on my way back to Republic space.”

“Is that so?” Ricks’s curiosity peaked. Easier to make a score when you knew exactly where it would be. He hoped that the cargo would be more spice than grain. What else was there to export from this barren rock?

“Ashnox Blackstar.” He reached out distractedly for a handshake while motioning for the bartender. “And you are?”

Ricks took the outstretched hand in one, firm motion. “Harlow Ricks.”

“For a man that the holos call ‘the scourge of Republic shipping,’ you’re less fearsome looking than I’d expected.” As a glass appeared in front of him, Ashnox slid a few credits as payment. 

Ricks’s skin bristled in alarm. Out of the corner of his eye, he finally noticed it. Glinting silver shone from the lightsaber hilt nestled between the pouches and comm unit on his belt. Easy to miss, unless one was looking for it. Also a subtle warning. A smile formed at the corner of Ricks’s mouth. A lapse in awareness, but nothing that he could not overcome. “Don’t get many Jedi this far into Hutt space. Guessing you’re not here for the salt-encrusted beaches.”

“Not really.” Ashnox’s tone was casual as he took a sip of his drink. Pure water from the looks of it - a pricier option on a world where booze was the cheaper option on the menu. “Let me run a theory by you. Followed your strikes, studied your tactics, but I found it strange that you tend to avoid Imperial convoys. I’m guessing the Sith hired you as a privateer. They take a cut, and you have one less faction looking to take you down.”

“Something like that.” The pirate set down his drink, his hand inching closer to his holster. If they were going to discuss theories, better to prepare for what came after. At this range, even the Force was no match for Ricks’s skills with a blaster. “A man’s gotta get paid. For some that means pouring drinks or mining tibanna. I just found a more lucrative career path.”

“Pirates are supposed to be these independent people, plundering and traveling wherever they please without some authoritarian master they’re beholden to. Less captain of your own destiny, more hired thug. Really takes away from your whole mystique.”

Anger flared inside Ricks at the comment. “Don’t you judge me.”

“You know; you could walk out of here with me. Feel like you’ve got some impressive stories, and it’ll take some time to get back to Coruscant. We could grab some snacks before we leave, discuss war stories, even let you hang out on the comfy lounge seats.”

“I think we both know I’m not going to make it that easy.”

“Figured I’d give you the choice. At least finish your drink.”

The man’s kindness was off-putting. Too calm, too relaxed to be facing a man with multiple death marks on his head. Was the Jedi arrogant? Or just too trusting? _What am I missing_?

“So, what’s the catch? I’ve never heard of a Jedi bounty hunter. You don’t seem the sort to try and bring me in.” He scoffed. “I thought Jedi were above credits and all that.”

“You’re right.” Ashnox’s eyes shifted from the Huttball game to face his quarry. He kept his hands loosely on the bar. “I’m not motivated by credits or greed or even trying to gain power over you-” He inclined his head slightly in a pointed nod. “but she is.”

Ricks began to turn instinctually, only to feel the muzzle of a blaster pistol against his temple. The metal was chilly against his skin. Patrons backed away from the group, and he could hear the bartender scurry for cover behind him.

A woman’s voice came from beyond the weapon. “I was hoping you’d be difficult.”

“Hey, I wanted to give him the option.” Ashnox finished his drink. “Find the rest of his crew?”

“Just the Gran in the corner. He’s sleeping off what I slipped in his drink, so we should be clear. You’d think having three eyes would make him more observant.”

Ricks started to shift his weight, hoping to use their banter as an opening. Instead, he caught the butt of the pistol in the face. His world spun as he slumped against the bar. A nebula worth of stars flashed through his brain. He recognized his attacker was a Mirialan, jade-skinned with geometric tattoos along her cheeks and the middle of her forehead. As his vision began to clear, he noticed a scar running vertically along one of her eyes.

“How does that always work?”

“What can I say?” Jae Doraan mused, locking Ricks’s wrists in binders. “I’m just that charming.”

Picking up the dropped casino chip off the bar, Ashnox slipped it back into the prisoner’s pocket. “This seems important to you. Don’t want to forget it. Let’s go.” 

<< >>  


Jae was feeling wonderfully pleased with herself. This whole capture had been all too easy. And not in the 'foreshadowing a sinister trap' way. Just a skilled pirate that had let his guard down at a particularly key moment. She figured he got off easy, as most anyone else would have killed him. She was getting pretty good at this whole bounty hunter thing.

Words from the past rang in her head. '_Can't teach the kind of observation skills you got. You're in the wrong line of work, kid_.'

Perhaps Rexha Vitalis had been prophetic on Coruscant all those years ago. Not that Jae planned to make this a full time gig. A couple sleemos did not a career make. Especially when they were related to larger missions she and Ashnox had assigned themselves. Destroying an Imperial hyperspace beacon, mind tricking a slaver into turning himself in, and the pinnacle – capturing an Imperial warship without a single casualty on either side. A hint of a smile formed on her lips. _I wonder how Loke’s handling her new command_. Mygeeto was free from the Empire, and the Nocturne would be quite the asset to the Republic.

The whole concept of noble missions and saving people had always been Ashnox’s thing, drummed into him from a life in the Jedi Order. Jae had always reluctantly followed along and added her expertise, she had to admit that small strikes to help the war effort was oddly fulfilling. Missions that also came with payment though? Those were just a win-win for everyone involved. Besides, she and Ash still needed to eat and pay docking fees.

She loved how disarmed and utterly confused Ricks had been at Ash’s demeanor, his peaceful offer to surrender - but that was why the plan worked so well. She and Ash were opposites, the inverse on most of their traits. It could be a strange combination, but it made them an amazing team. After years of working with her partner, they moved with a complimentary harmony that made missions succeed, even when the plan was falling apart.

Going after Ricks had originally been Ashnox’s idea. Looking into shipping attacks he found in some rerouted SIS reporting, it caught his attention as something more than simple pirate attacks. It all seemed too targeted. Wondering if it could be related to the _Emperor's Shadow_ technology they had run into before a couple years earlier, he suggested they should make it a priority to investigate. Jae ran down her contacts and found out the looted cargo was far more about money, along with enough surviving witnesses to identify Ricks's ship. Then the hardest part was just a matter of tracking him down. He had made a mistake by becoming a regular here, his one point of predictability.

Of course, Jae had suggested they capture him for the bounty money. It would take Ricks out of play, give some justice to his victims, and get them paid at the same time. If the contract on him were more flexible about ‘dead or alive,’ it would have been simpler. Then again, if he ended up becoming too much trouble, she might change her mind. Ash wouldn’t agree with it, but if the criminal escaped or tried to attack them, she might not have a choice. She could only imagine what damage he might cause if he went free again.

The Huttball game was still uncomfortably loud in the air, Baron Deathmark’s booming announcer voice mixing with the added tension of most every eye in the room looking their way. Most of the patrons that had scattered when she first drew her weapon were still around and had stopped at tables further back. Self-preservation kept them from wanting to get caught in the crossfire of a gunfight. Now that Ricks was in binders though, the immediate danger had passed, and they eased back into conversation.

Those that still stood nearby, however, were none too pleased with the sudden arrest of such a well-known figure.

"Hey!" The bartender returned with his confidence morphing into anger. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just come in here and start assaulting my customers! If you’ve got a quarrel with this guy, deal with it outside!"

"Just Republic business. We'll leave in peace." Ashnox motioned calm.

_No_! Jae’s brain screamed at him. _Why did you need to bring the Republic into this_? She understood it was an automatic response as he tried to diffuse the situation and encourage peace. Justifications like that worked in the Core Worlds when making an arrest as a Jedi, but not out here. They were a long way from home, and unless they were working for a powerful Hutt, it was better to present themselves as independent contractors. One time it would probably be better for her to do the talking.

It only seemed to exacerbate things. "Republic, eh? There's no war here, Pub, and you better not be bringing it to my bar."

_We wouldn't be bringing anything to your bar_, she thought sarcastically, _just taking out some trash_. She knew saying it would only make things worse, but the temptation danced in her mind. For security's sake she kept her pistol in low ready with the muzzle aimed at the floor. No need to worry about drawing if it was already in hand.

“No war here.” Jae repeated as she stared the man down. “Just need to complete some business with our pirate friend here. So like he said, we’ll be taking our prisoner and heading offworld.”

He sighed and shook his head. “Fine. Just don’t make a mess of him until you’re outside.”

Walking toward the door, most remaining patrons parted before them without prompting. Minding one’s own business could be the healthiest thing in the Galaxy to do, especially in a more lawless place like this. At least that had been Jae’s experience. Few beings wanted to risk their own lives or those of their comrades unless it was for a cause that benefitted them.

Behind them came a sneering chortle. One of the many colorful personalities this place called a regular. "You're in Hutt territory now, and unless you’ve got Cartel permission, you’re playing with fire.”

"Let him go!" Came another voice in Huttese.

Jae scanned the crowd quickly, staying alert for anyone brandishing or going for a weapon. A few bottles, a couple datapads, no blasters in sight. Ricks's battle buddy may have been sleeping it off in the corner, but that was far from his only ally or even enemy that might want him back. With only one set of cuffs, a real fight would quickly turn into some serious collateral damage. Jae could handle herself, but that had never been part of the plan.

Ashnox had subtly shifted to a defensive posture behind her as he kept a firm grip on Ricks. She knew he wouldn’t pull his lightsaber unless he absolutely had to, preferring to disarm or incapacitate any attackers. The Force might have been strange magic to her, but she’d seen firsthand how effective it could be at taking the fight out of someone after being thrown into a wall.

Ricks sounded groggy but smug. "How about you give the people what they want?"

"How about you shut up?" Jae replied sharply. These guys were all the same. Made of pure ego and swagger and with a surprisingly skewed sense of danger. Whipping him in the face had been oddly cathartic though.

Ashnox leaned in. "I think that's our cue to leave."

“Take the prisoner. I’ll cover you.”


	2. Bazaar Journey

### 2︱Bazaar Journey

#### Plateau Bazaar

#### Oasis City, Darvannis

The captured pirate stumbled a few hard steps into the unpaved road as Ashnox pushed him ahead. Whether Ricks was still truly off-balance or just play acting, it didn't matter. He would make it into the waiting holding cell in their cargo hold either way. A simple frame with ray shielding, it was a cramped but efficient way of keeping a prisoner contained. Far from the most comfortable option, but Ashnox had given him the choice. Maybe one of these times someone would just come quietly and spare them all the extra work.

Jae followed them out as the main door slid shut and left the crowd of voices behind them. Ashnox heard her sigh as she paused for a moment. He knew the sound too well - thinking of their missing third member, M2-D7. The powerful droid had been rebuilt by Jae’s own hands and become almost like family while living and on their ship and supporting them. But Jae had encouraged him to find a higher purpose than just endless war and death. When he had asked to stay on Ryloth and work on self-improvement protocols, she couldn’t say no. It weighed on her, but Ashnox knew she was happy for her old friend.

Fortunately the winds had subsided to a light breeze and made things much more pleasant as they walked Rounded stone arches connected many of the buildings in town, creating the appearance of gateways between the blocks. Unlike most cities, there was little trash or detritus in the streets and alleys, likely swept away or buried each sandstorm. Ricks came quickly and mostly compliant. Ashnox had no doubt he was scheming up some way to escape. He wouldn’t make it far while facing a captor with free hands, Force abilities, and not dealing with a head injury.

Rising above the edge of the city was a large, bowl-shaped arena made of rough stone with metal supports. They had spotted in on their approach from the air, and Ashnox assumed it wasn’t for swoop racing. Pit-fighting was another popular bloodsport in the Outer Rim, held in locations from floating sky arenas to simple stone temples devoted to violence. The Hutts were major benefactors, as these sports brought in billions of credits.

Darvannis, like most worlds under the Hutt Cartel, operated with almost complete autonomy. Like smaller organized crime groups, the Cartel provided protection in exchange for large sum payments. That this also included protection from Cartel forces was irrelevant. It became a sort of peace tax that few openly resisted without consequence. Most locals were more focused on just making it through the day.

Turning the next corner, Ricks tripped and would have landed directly on his face if not for Ashnox’s firm grip on his arm. It was for the best, considering the man wouldn’t have been able to break his fall with his arms behind his back. Slumped in the alley was an Arcona, her eyes bright gold on her ebony, anvil-shaped head. _Salt_. Typical salt affected the Arcona differently than most species, acting as a powerful hallucinogen and changing the color of their typically green, almond-shaped eyes. It made Darvannis ground zero for those looking for an endless supply of salt to feed their addictions. A sad sight, but it was clear the alien didn’t even notice the Jedi and pirate right in front of her. Hopefully when it wore off, she would find somewhere safer to rest. 

Ashnox leaned closer to the prisoner. "Still curious, why the Empire? If the holonet is to be believed, the Emperor is dead. Killed by a Jedi strike team in Kaas City. Seems like you would want to gravitate to the winning side."

"Most of what you hear on the holonet is fake news and rumor." Ricks jeered. "But at the end of the day, it doesn't matter who's running the Empire. The credits spend just the same."

Jae bobbled her head slightly, conceding his point.

“Honestly though, if I’m going to go toe-to-toe with one of you, I’d prefer the Republic. They tend to be an easier fight and a bit more forgiving. I can only imagine what horrors the Imps would have inflicted on my crew if they caught us.”

“Funny how things work out, considering your current predicament.” Jae noted.

Ricks seemed confident. “You won’t get far before my crew catches up with us. I’ll admit that you caught me off guard, but I’ll be free by the end of this.”

“Nah.” Jae walked with her weapon out of sight. The natural folds of her coat did most of the work, swaying as she moved. “I don’t think they will. They’ll take whatever treasure is still left in your hold and jet off somewhere safe. Greed is a wonderful motivator.”

“Plus, we rigged an ion charge to your engines. If your crew gives chase, they won’t make it off the ground without turning your ship into a very stationary structure.”

The pirate shook his head. “You’re bluffing.”

Ashnox looked hurt by his skepticism. “I levitated it into position myself. All credit for the build goes to Jae though. I went to slow your crew down, and not even a guard visible. I was worried someone might have tipped you off when I made it to the bar.”

“Is that so?” His tone had changed, but it wasn’t clear if that was a good or a bad thing. Ashnox took it as frustration that no one had even been around to stop the Jedi from booby trapping his precious ship. 

Fragrant and exotic spices danced into Ashnox’s nose as they entered the edge of the bazaar. This spice was meant for food, although he had no doubt the more illicit kind was sold as well. Foot traffic was lighter than he expected, but this was the best place to get the essentials for any endeavor, legal or otherwise. Stands built from worn timber and stained metal lined the sides of the street, hocking their wares. An oddly temporary option, but likely far less expensive than owning an actual store. Multicolored fabric stretched across the opening above, sail-like triangles swaying in the breeze. They would be more useful during the day, keeping the baking sun off of customers and merchants as they went about their business.

Most of the market sold foodstuffs or small items. Imported fruits, vaporator parts, used datapads that were mildly refurbished. A number of newer looking stands sold counterfeit goods, but the locals didn't care much about the original manufacturer if it worked half decently. Distilled water was sold in battered metal containers, filled at local moisture farms or the occasional desalination refinery. Once the container was empty, it could be returned for a partial refund. One way of saving the shops money while cleaning and reusing.

Voices buzzed and mixed in a dozen languages and regional dialects as people haggled and bantered along the street. It was a peaceful soundtrack of commerce and general calm as credits clinked and the breeze kept things cool. Further down was a break between the sections of the marketplace, crossing a larger road and some residential buildings before picking back up again. They were closer to the edge of the city now, and if Ashnox was correct, it wouldn't be much further.

Something rippled through Ashnox’s skin, an almost chill that didn’t come from the air around him. It was a feeling he knew all too well from years of honing his abilities in the Force. Imminent danger just out of sight. Scanning their surroundings, Ashnox noticed a doorway set back into its porch and a shape disappear back into the shadows. Whether they were looking to rob the group or had just heard about the scene in the cantina, they were a threat.

“Jae,” Ashnox guided Ricks over to her grasp, “can you hold onto him for a minute?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Everything okay?”

“We’ll see.” He moved ahead of them, making a beeline for the door while trying to act as casual as possible. It was hard to appear relaxed with the anxiety of overcoming an ambush. Doubly so when he was trying to avoid revealing himself as a Jedi to anyone else. Like Ricks had noted, Jedi were an uncommon sight around here, and who knew what upstart would see his death as a way to make their name. This would only work if there were one attacker – otherwise he’d have to switch to his lightsaber for a fight.

About five meters away, a middle-aged human swung out from his hiding place. Bringing his blaster pistol around showed his lack of experience, slowing his draw just enough. Ashnox reached out with the Force, ripping the still moving blaster from the man’s hand. Catching it, he smoothly thumbed the selector switch from ‘kill’ back to ‘stun’ and pulled the trigger.

Blue energy rings expanded as they struck the still shocked man center of mass. The energy overwhelmed his nervous system, knocking him unconscious as he was thrown backward into the wall next to the closed door. Slumped in a heap, he would wake up with one hell of a headache, but he would still be alive. 

_You should count yourself lucky_, Ashnox thought, Jae would have shot to kill. Not that the thug would ever know that, but it soothed the Jedi’s conscience to spare one more life. His face didn't seem to match any of the pirate crew, so not a rescue attempt. More likely some thug hoping to score at least a partial bounty for one of them. Even a fistful of credits was more than none, and could mean the difference in leaving this salty, arid rock behind. Hard to pass up.

The pistol was a cheap model common among those looking for some simple protection – which also made it popular with criminals. Not the most reliable or accurate, but those flaws wouldn’t matter much at close range.

_Better to hold onto this_, he thought, _just in case we run into any more trouble_. Easier to keep his role as a Jedi quiet if he could blend in with all the other blaster-wielding spacers making their way through the streets and markets. It should still have enough juice in the power pack to hold off a few more attackers. He could add it to the armory crate when they made it back to the ship as a back-up.

Slipping the pistol’s protruding barrel between his belt and pants, it held decently well on the small of his back. Even when he didn’t normally carry a blaster, he knew better than to jam it actually into the front of his pants. Without any sort of safety, that was just asking to be maimed by an accidental discharge if it was bumped the wrong way. 

Returning to his position next to Jae, he reached out and took a firm grasp of Ricks’s arm. “Everything’s okay now. I’ve got him.”

“Why don’t you give me that blaster?” Ricks grumbled. We’ll see if you can pull that off twice.”

Well timed, as the next block brought them into the small and heavy arms section of the bazaar. Ashnox just hoped no one had heard the stun blast. Rifles, grenades, razor-sharp vibroblades, there was a stall for every taste. Although some of the shop owners looked intimidatingly menacing, most were unassuming folk just selling their wares. They would still be armed under their tunics or have some sort of muscle nearby, but that was just practical when selling a product that could be used against you.

Streaking overhead, a green and yellow XS freighter rumbled Ashnox’s chest with its powerful engines. They glowed orange in the twilight and allowed him to follow its flight path. Taking a looping turn, the ship slowed to a hover over the city’s spaceport and lowered itself into one of the open topped docking bays. A few simple fabric barriers hung between posts around each opening to offer limited protection from sandstorms. Better than nothing, but he wondered how dusty _Ascension_ would be when they returned to it. 

Oasis City Spaceport had a dingy entryway crusted with built up dirt. Dark accents of brown grime wedged deep in every crack and crevice of the cream colored walls. Its pitted surface was sand blasted by years of storms that chipped paint and stripped away sections of the outer layer. A couple of the letters on the sign were burnt out or flickering from lack of maintenance. Even the most run-down docking bays on Coruscant inspired more confidence than what lay just ahead of them. Many stereotypes about backwater Outer Rim worlds were rumors made up by spacers over the years, but this place embodied them perfectly.

What the place lacked in visual appeal though was made up for in discretion. Local authorities could be easily convinced not to track or conveniently forget ship registrations when they were paid in hard credits. Ashnox had learned they were also willing to look the other way when it came to accessing and disabling Ricks’s ship. One of the benefits of working in less regulated space.

He turned to Jae. “You know where we’re taking him, right? Someone will be waiting to take him off our hands?”

She gave him a nod. “I already sent a message to our contact. She transmitted a location for us to deliver the prisoner to law enforcement authorities. Sounds like they’re excited they don’t need to track him down themselves.”

Inside the main hall were a few bored individuals lounging on couches or waiting for a shuttle flight offworld. Even the handful of kiosks peddling trinkets and foodstuffs were oddly shuttered. Most of the area had been converted into a showroom of sorts, stocked with rows of shining battle droids. Ashnox recognized them from Ord Mantell as Czerka Corporation models. Each of the large cases behind them displayed weapons of all sizes and shapes, including Balmorran trip mines, turrets built by the Gormak, and neurotoxins from Quesh. There were different sections for basic models fresh out of the stockroom to customized aftermarket assault cannons. A series of glowing signs announced: **‘OLOK THE SHADOW - WEAPONS! ADRENALS! DROIDS!’** A burly yellow-green Twi’lek stood with a couple heavily armed droids to one side, chatting with a customer. His cybernetic eyes glowed emerald in the dim lighting.

“Maybe we need to take a return trip at some point.” Jae commented quietly as they passed.

“Now that’s a fight I’d pay to see.” Ricks said sardonically. At least his sense of humor was coming back. About as spiteful as Ashnox expected, considering the man was facing a lengthy prison term in a Republic cell. 

Jae gave him an exasperated glare. “Keep moving.”

Behind the door for Docking Bay 23 was a Defender-class light corvette – _Ascension_. Its curved bow was the first thing they saw on the unique hourglass shape of a hull. Twin large thruster engines were centrally located on the stern. Moonslight cascaded at an angle through the open rooftop above, leaving the edges of the bay in shadow. White and dark blue, the ship had taken them from one side of the Galaxy to the other and back, fighting countless battles along the way. Originally built to Jedi specifications as a consular ship and mobile command center, they had almost lost it in a fight a couple years prior. After that, Jae had upgraded systems throughout _Ascension_, making it stronger, able to take more damage, and deadly to anyone it faced. Something that was suited for a Galaxy-spanning war against an unrelenting enemy. 

This hangar was messy but functional. Aging equipment lay scattered around the outer ring so as to not get caught under a landing ship. Strangely, not even the typical bored ground crew they saw when they landed were still around. _They must have finished their work already_, Ashnox thought, _or part of discretion is also not being bothered more than necessary_. Passing stacks of supply crates and haphazardly-placed hoses, he was happy to be headed for the welcoming entryway home.

“If you can show our friend to his room,” Jae started, “I’ll get the engines-”

A grunting squeal came from the top of _Ascension_’s ramp, bringing the trio to a stop. Porcine features came into view, bristly white fur around the Ugnaught’s face. So, that’s where the mechanic disappeared to. He must have hidden while we were poking around, and missed his chance to warn the boss. In front of his grease-stained coveralls was an almost comically large scattergun. Small frame or not, the weapon’s cone-shaped blast wouldn’t discriminate.

“Jozz!?” Ricks sounded shocked.

Taking a couple quick steps, Jozz let out a cry of anger at Jae and Ashnox, bringing the weapon up to eye level. Ashnox reacted as quickly as he could, realizing that the shot would kill both their prisoner and himself. Wrapping his arms around Ricks, he did his best to drag the man out of the firing line. Jozz, for his effort, seemed to hesitate to fire on his boss until he had a clear shot at the Jedi with such an imprecise weapon.

Jae had no such hesitation. Sidestepping, she drew and fired in one smooth motion. The purple bolt struck him square in his small torso, the wound leaving a blacked hole. As the weapon fell from his hands, the Ugnaught toppled over and rolled to the bottom of the ramp.

In the stillness came a chance for Ashnox to catch his breath. Ricks had half fallen to the ground in the struggle, and stared at the corpse with bitter sadness. Gently pulling him up, Ashnox tried to show some compassion to his loss. There was no pushback or struggle from the prisoner, still focused on almost getting shot by his own crew member.

Jae still had her weapon up, making sure their attacker didn’t get back up before slowly holstering the pistol again. “We need to go before anyone else shows up.”

“C’mon.” Ashnox said, pushing Ricks along again. They stepped around the body to board the ship and then back down the internal stairs to the cargo bay.

Back outside, Jae walked over cautiously and kicked the scattergun away. It made a scraping metal-on-stone noise as it slid out of reach. She stood over Jozz for a long moment, staring at him face-down on the bay floor. That was self-defense, but too close for comfort. Yet another time having M2 would have been essential to protecting her and the ship. But maybe she had come to rely on him too much – and that needed to change immediately.

Turning, she headed up the ramp as well.


	3. Nowhere

### 3︱Nowhere

#### "Port Nowhere"

####  _Azalus-class_ Dreadnought

As far as names went, _Port Nowhere_ was both a misnomer and oddly appropriate. A galactic oxymoron. It definitely wasn’t a proper port in the traditional sense, but it truly never was in any one distinct place. Converted from an old Hutt dreadnought once owned by the Cartel's one time Supreme Mogul, Barabbula, the mobile space station was far from its original purpose. 

Centuries ago, the popular shadowport was called the _Potentate's Pride_, until Barabbula unexpectedly sold the warship at a steep discount to enterprising Duros starship mechanic Delcan Finyaft. Six years of retrofitting later, Delcan unveiled the most impressive free-trading spaceport in the galaxy and opened _Port Nowhere_ for business. Although it had a succession of owners since its founding, and the original name had faded with time, it never lost its spirit of independence or reputation as a refuge for outlaws of all types. 

Much of _Port Nowhere_'s success came from its mobility. Although operating as a space station, the ship possessed functioning sublight engines and a hyperdrive. It traveled a variable route through neutral sectors, passing through Hutt Space, the Outer Rim, and the Core Worlds in a repeating cycle. This cycle made it extremely hard to track, except for those with the connections to find out where it might be next.

Every time the ship reached its next waypoint, it would broadcast coordinates over a special members only coded holofrequency. It was a good thing Jae had friends in low places then. The coordinates conveniently appeared on their console just after _Ascension_ had originally landed on Darvannis. It came with concise instructions on where and how they could deliver the bounty. Simple enough, once they made it on board. Jae would never think of protesting the first chance she could to dump this pirate.

Ricks had been surprisingly well behaved on the journey, choosing to sit quietly and pass his time humming softly. Not that they would have heard much if he had instead gone with screaming or making a scene. One of the benefits of keeping him in the cargo bay on the lower floor - distance and the option to shut the blast doors for some peace. 

“If you end up taking a plea deal or get out of prison on good behavior one of these days, you should really consider giving up this whole pirate life.” Ashnox said to the bound man as they left the hangar holding _Ascension_. “Maybe settle down somewhere and let others handle the murderous pillaging.”

“Maybe you’ll need to watch your back if I do.” Ricks threatened.

Jae rolled her eyes at the half-hearted bravado. She’d worry about him only if he ever got out of prison and actually had the drive to come after them. Doubly so when he was threatening a Jedi Master. Ashnox had been granted the title just before they made it to Corellia, and battlefield promotion or not, he’d more than proven himself.

It amused her that he had changed back into his standard blue bodysuit and black armor as soon as they left orbit on Darvannis. He seemed more confident in the outfit, even if he didn’t blend in as well among the citizens on most planets. A more subtle symbol of his role as a protector while still somewhat appearing to be just another citizen of the Galaxy. Part of what made him ideal for his role in the Jedi Order - a Sentinel.

“By the way,” The Jedi called out, “we’re running pretty low on fuel. Maybe we should have detoured to Mek-Sha on the way.” 

Jae shook her head. “There was no way I was stopping on that Hutt fueling station. They’d be more likely to strip the ship for parts than get it gassed up without us watching them.” When it came to dealing with the Cartel, there were always strings attached. Besides, that hollowed-out asteroid only existed because of the scores of slaves working to keep it running. Controlled with an iron fist until the day they died working to serve the Hutts. There was absolutely no way she would support that with her hard earned credits. “Better to finish the exchange, then we can see about getting topped off.”

Part of her thought about just sticking around after the handoff and killing some time on the station. Thrifty spacers seeking to conserve on fuel costs had been known to ride along on _Port Nowhere_ during its travels, allowing business to come to them. The other part of her would rather skip being thrifty if it meant sleeping in a bed that wasn’t moving for once in weeks. She loved her ship and its freedom, but perhaps it was time to head back to Coruscant. There was a very unoccupied apartment waiting for her that it felt like she never saw anymore.

Flashing neon holoads and litter scattered on the floor made this place feel more like Nar Shaddaa than an old warship. The lack of constant maintenance and attention to cleanliness was clear in the peeling paint, patches of rust, and puddles of stale liquid. Only the lower ceilings and narrower corridors reminded Jae she was still on a ship, although they could be mistaken for a lower level street on the Smuggler’s Moon. Or perhaps it would be apt to see this place as the Smuggler’s Port. 

Old berthing and maintenance rooms had been turned into full shops and trading posts alongside the temporary stands set up along their path. They were staffed by a diverse range of species and temperaments, based on the eyes that watched them as they passed. Some seemed ambivalent or eying up potential customers while others glared at them with uncomfortable hostility. Jae ignored all of them. She was here for one reason, and that didn’t include dealing with strangers any more than she already had to.

“Step right up and check out the Slicer Elite Guild! Finest slicers in Republic space!” The Rodian cyborg had a number of cranial implants and what looked like a droid arm replacing her own natural left one. A variety of droids and a couple other cyborgs sat further back. “Come speak to me privately if you’re interested!”

“That was weird.” Jae continued to look at the group as they walked past.

Ashnox sighed. “I’ve seen these on Carrick Station when we were there. All these guilds and groups have sprung up with the war on, offering communities that range from skill-based to militias and even criminal gangs. Normally they’re just incessant and pushier than a desperate shopkeep.”

A rough looking man with bare, muscular arms and a fearsome spiked helmet pointed toward Jae. He appeared more dangerous wasteland bandit than someone she cared to spend any time with. “Looks like you can handle yourself! Join the Gundark Gang! We have our own ship for members!” 

Jae laughed him off. “Seems like we’re getting invitations every few meters. No, thank you.” 

“Wow, dramatic much?” His tone had changed from gruff to insulted, immediately turning away to ignore them. It seemed for being such a tough guy, he was more dramatic than anything she would have expected.

Clad in black and red robes, a rotund human waved to them in a decidedly non-Sith manner. Jae didn’t need the Force to see he wasn’t quite as intimidating as he tried to be. He leaned close to the group conspiratorially. “Interested in the dark alchemy of the Sith? You should join our guild, the Order of Korriban! We follow the ways of the powerful and mystical Sith, even if we can’t use the dark side ourselves.” 

Ashnox looked at him sideways before responding. “I think you can clearly see from my sabers that I’m a Jedi, and probably not interested. You’re just asking every passerby, aren’t you?” 

The man looked disheartened. “Yeah.”

Ricks snickered. “Only ‘bout fifteen more invites, if my previous trips here are any indication.”

They gave a wide berth to the rest of the guild area, hoping to evade the rest of the stalls and avoid slowing down too much while handling their human cargo. The area looked about as busy as any other marketplace, the crowds and foot traffic increasing the further they moved into the middle of the ship. Jae kept an eye on Ricks just in case, making sure he hadn’t found a way to slip his bindings or if he was tensing to make a run for it. Much like Darvannis, it probably wouldn’t help to parade a well-known underworld figure past many people that had business ties or a grudge against him.

Travel posters along the walkway advertised far off worlds to visit. Each of them were brightly colored with shapes that evoked adventure, mystery, and a hint of danger to entice the viewers.

_‘New Opportunities Await on CADEMIMU V!’  
_

_‘JURIO - The Empire without the regulations!’  
_

_‘Get back to nature in the jungles of KAON’  
_

_‘TUURO - a paradise for all walks of life...'_

“So, where are we supposed to meet this contact of yours?”Ashnox asked as he scanned the crowd.

“She’ll be here.” Jae assured him. “Just be nice when she gets here and let me do the talking. She can be a bit eccentric.”

A higher-pitched voice of accented Basic came from off to the right. It sounded almost like it came through a bad connection. “Welcome to the rowdiest ship this side of Hutt Space… Other than my own, of course.” 

“Adogeego.” Jae responded. That voice was far too distinctive to be anyone else. 

Looking down, she heard Ricks laugh to see their contact was an Ortolan. Squat and heavily-built, she was a cerulean biped with a trunk-like nose and floppy ears. She looked up at them with her beady, black eyes with decorative designs painted on her face. Yellow and red tunics draped her small form with bright color.

“This is your contact?” Ash seemed just as taken aback.

“Don’t judge me by my size,” Adogeego let out what sounded like a smug chuckle, “but by my extensive information and smuggling contacts. Which reminds me, anyone need anything? Corusca gems? Ancient Rakatan artifacts? I know a source for the purest glitterstim spice you’ll ever try.”

“No thanks.” Jae preempted what she assumed would be everyone else’s reactions. She didn’t have time for either Ricks’s snide comments or Ash’s random bouts of morality. “Is everything set up for the meet? I’m ready to get this over with and get paid.”

“Patience! Everything’s set up, but the Marshal’s ship isn’t here yet. Shouldn’t be more than another thirty minutes or so. Wander around, enjoy yourselves, maybe get in a little trouble!”

Ashnox inclined his head toward the prisoner. “We’re a little busy at present.”

“Fine, fine. But afterwards, there’s a wonderful array of questionably legal shops and services that might be just what you both need after a good hunt.” 

Jae motioned past her. “Want to tell us where we’re going?”

“Ah! Yes! Sorry about that. There’s more than one cantina on board, and we’re set up for the Honeyglow Bar. Right in the middle of the ship, as I wasn’t sure which docking bay you were coming into.”

“That works for now. Thanks for setting this up.”

“Of course! Good luck with the Marshal, and come find me when you’re done!”

“Strange one, that Ortolan.” Ashnox noted as she disappeared among the much taller crowd. “Seems like she’s filled with bad ideas.”

Jae cocked an eyebrow back at him. “No one knows her real name, but her nickname literally translates to ‘_bad idea_’ in Huttese. I think most people don’t really want to know any more than that with her reputation.”

“She’s linked to the Cartel, isn’t she?”

Well, intelligence had always been one of his more attractive attributes, even if it called her out. “I really don’t see how that has anything to do with it. She set up the meet. Cartel, Kintan Kings, Carida Corsairs, Exchange - she gets things done.”

Ashnox started to protest, but knew when to pick his battles. “Lead on then. At least we’re dealing with an actual Marshal. Less chance of something going horribly wrong.”

Jae sighed. _Yeah, because none of our best-laid plans have ever gone horribly wrong_…

<< >>

Stirring her drink with one hand, Copra Zuro used the other to scroll through the datapad in front of her. If fortune was on her side, hopefully it would contain her next job as well. Although she had started out doing courier work for the Republic, it was clear freelancing was a far more lucrative gig. Military service had never been in the cards for her, especially with her past, but everyone needed shuttle deliveries without too many questions. Sure, it didn't have the stability of a government client, but it also never got boring. 

She still did simple transit runs and priority shipments from time to time, but her work was just as frequently hunting ships and the occasional bit of contraband. She never really used her real name while working, going by the moniker of 'Talon' instead. Easier to remember and created a bit of a brand for advertising her services.

Talon always stood out among the other pilots here with her silver eyes and white hair. Unlike the humans milling about, both of those features came from birth. Easier to find her features boring and typical when everyone she knew growing up looked similar.

She brushed some lint from the sleeve of her scarlet and turquoise flightsuit. What point was there in hiding anyway? She had a reputation for her skill in the cockpit, and standing out was better for having clients come to her rather than the other way around.

Her eyes wandered over the denizens hanging around the area as she thought over her prospects. A pair of Wookiees stood leaning against the wall with drinks in hand as they gesticulated with their furry arms. Crowded along the bar behind was the crew of a long-haul freighter laughing loudly over a well-timed joke. Dressed in matching uniforms, they stood apart in little ways, like spots of lubricant on their engineer and a special safety harness across the chest of their cargo chief.

Seated at the next table over were a couple of armored humans having drinks and exchanging stilted conversation about their homeworlds and favorite blaster manufacturers. Alcohol seemed to be slowly but surely greasing the wheels, for them at least. From the outside Talon still chuckled at their ungainly attempts. It seemed even stone-cold killers had awkward first dates.

Turning her attention back to her datapad, she skimmed the list of posted jobs. Running a droid from a factory to Abregado-Rae? _Too simple. Ah, there it is_. Deep in the details it revealed it was customized ‘pleasure’ model. That would be a hard pass. Transporting a weapons shipment from Trandosha to Denova... _Mark that down as a maybe_, she noted silently. Trandoshans could be difficult to work with depending on who was in charge. Another was a client looking for priority shuttle transport to the Outer Rim. Vague enough that it usually translated to ‘wanted fugitive’ and she didn’t run a taxi service.

Where were the good, old-fashioned hit-and-run attacks? She would take one of those any day over transport charters or illegal goods that could put law enforcement on her tail. A jealous rival, military target, or a spice shipment that needed to go missing. Clients normally paid good credits for damage or destruction of an enemy ship. Quick and easy credits that only required a holoimage as proof of completion.

Low whistling as it approached, a yellow astromech droid rolled up with a serving tray. On top was another bright blue drink Talon had ordered. Giving the squat server a nod, she took her beverage and tossed a few credits on the tray. Beeping once, it spun on its wheels and rolled away again to get the next order. Scanning over toward the bar at the far end, Talon looked to see what was being broadcasted. Rumor had it this place piped in the signal on swoop racing from Tatooine, but none of the screens seemed to be on. _Oh well_.

Across the way some criminal locked in binders caught her gaze, escorted by a human and a Mirialan. She watched the fair skinned man with the bushy beard and his prisoner. He stood out with how he didn't belong. Brown eyes that were serious but not angry, armor that seemed too clean. A resilient warden in a den of smugglers, lowlifes, and thieves. It was then she spotted the cylinders hanging on either side of his belt. _A Jedi. Well, well, this is an interesting development_. He must have felt someone watching him, because he slowed and looked directly at her. Curiosity in response to curiosity. Talon averted her eyes as casually as possible, going back to her datapad. 

_What's a Jedi doing among us rabble_? Bounty hunting seemed out of the question, but if had anything to do with the war, maybe there was a way to turn a more immediate profit. Assisting, interfering, either way worked for her. The prisoner looked too stereotypical to place him -human, light skinned, dark-haired, a mean look and a bit of stubble for keeping enemies at bay. Whether Imperial or pirate, it was clear he'd done something to attract the Jedi's attention.

She started to push it from her mind. Imagining a job didn't make it come true, and there were plenty out there if she actually picked one from the job boards. Riding along on this mobile station was fun for its odd and colorful culture, but it was about time to move on and find a new adventure to embark upon. Talon needed the freedom of her own ship and ten thousand systems laid out in front of her.

Spotting a familiar and very foreboding dark green face making their way through the crowd, she had a sudden change of heart. Tossing a few credits on the table, she drained her drink and stood. What happened next might just bring the opportunity she needed, no matter who survived.

Heading toward her docking bay, a smile formed at the edge of her mouth. It looked like fortune was coming to her personally.


	4. Change of Plans

### 4︱Change of Plans

#### Honeyglow Bar

#### "Port Nowhere"

Picking their way around the mismatched tables, the trio made their way into the middle of the Honeyglow Bar. Most of them looked to be of differing materials and styles, like they had been stolen from cantinas across the Galaxy. _Who just walks off with tables_? Jae thought as they picked out a thick, durasteel one that looked to be built from an old starship hull.

Pink light painted everything in the darkened establishment with a soft and relaxing radiance. On many worlds it would be by design, planned and tested by a dozen experts to evoke a certain emotion. Here though? The owner probably just liked how it looked. Something fun that didn’t have the harshness of red or white used on many stations.

Finally seated and finding themselves in a three-way staredown, Ashnox looked around the eating areas and bar to get the layout. After a moment, he stood and touched Jae’s shoulder. “I was going to grab some drinks while we wait. Can I get you anything?”

Jae rubbed her temples. “A caf would be amazing. Sweetened, if they have it.”

Ashnox turned to Ricks. “What about you? I know you haven’t eaten since before I found you at the _Safe Bet_. Would you like something to eat?”

Ricks looked at him incredulously. “Are you serious?”

He shrugged. “Figured I’d offer while we’re waiting. Not sure how prisoner transport works, but I assume you won’t be eating anything quality for a while. And a few credits off your bounty for a little compassion seems worth the price.”

Jae looked between the two men. If Ricks had been a droid, she would have assumed he had overloaded a processor.

“Yeah, uh, sure. That… That would be nice.”

“Excellent.” Ashnox smirked as he started to move away. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

They both sat in silence after he left, staring off into space as they waited. Ricks had probably considered running, but knew that was the stupidest thing he could do after being left with her. He was still worth part of the bounty dead, and he had to know she wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger if he gave her a reason. Jae just felt tired. Babysitting a prisoner and getting him across the Galaxy was just exhausting. Doubly so when he was prone to thinking he was clever every now and then.

Time was always an odd concept on space stations, so she had no idea what time of day most people on this ship operated under. Where they sat was far from busy, so it must correspond to between mealtimes or the middle of the conceptual night. The easier to get their business done, get refueled, and head for home.

Ricks snorted to himself with some personal joke as he cast his eyes down on the scuffed table’s surface.

“You going to share?”

“Nothing important.” The man said with a shrug. “Just laughing that the Jedi offered to feed me when he seems to think I’m scum.”

“He doesn’t think you’re scum.” Jae responded. “Ash sees you as a guy that made a few bad decisions, got caught up with an authoritarian regime, and now you’re helping them destroy our society. He’s always been pretty forgiving and live-and-let-live in assuming most people can be redeemed.” She turned to lock eyes with him. “I think you’re scum.”

“You’re funny. Somehow I didn’t think you had a sense of humor.” He jeered.

“I’m not kidding. If it was up to me, we would have killed you and your crew and torched your ship with a baradium charge rather than an EMP. End you as a threat, help the Republic, and skip listening to your grand opinions on morality and the state of the Galaxy.”

That seemed to sober him up. He glared at her with eyes harder and darker than before. Realizing that his capture was not just some fluke but a mix of better payment and actual luck that her partner seemed to prefer him alive.

Catching a figure approaching in a dark uniform and a pistol strapped to his thigh, Jae watched him out of the corner of her eye. His path was headed directly for them, but she wanted to be sure before letting on that she saw him. There was always the chance he was just another patron. Once he drew within ten meters, she slipped her hand closer to her own blaster and looked his way.

The Kaleesh had reddish-brown scaly skin, and most of his facial features were obscured behind the traditional mask he wore. It looked to be constructed from some sort of bone, shaped to his head and painted with burgundy tribal markings denoting his clan. Jae wasn’t especially put off by the mask, as outsiders rarely saw Kaleesh unmasked. Underneath, she could see tusks protruded from his upper jaw, and shorter ones jutting from his chin. His large pointed ears stuck out from holes in each side of the mask.

“I am Marshal Qymar Rh’gonru.” He extended a four-clawed hand toward where Ash had just left. “May I sit?”

Jae nodded. “Glad to finally meet you.”

“An honor for your acquaintance.” He had a distinctly Kaleesh accent to his speech. Rougher, rounder words he spoke slowly. There was no trouble understanding him, but Basic was clearly not his first language. He settled into the seat and stared at her with those yellow, reptilian eyes. She could see the Republic emblems standing out on each shoulder of his uniform now, along with a badge identifying him as a sworn peace officer.

“We’ve come to claim the bounty on Harlow Ricks.” Jae cut straight to business, as it seemed the Marshal wasn’t one for small talk. Pointing her thumb at the dejected man next to her, she tried to give a subtle glance around for her partner.

“Great victory. The Republic has searched for this criminal for much time.” He pulled a scanner from a pouch on his belt. “A scan is required for identification.”

“Of course.” She replied. Made sense to get confirmation of his identity before taking him into official custody. She could only imagine how many bounty hunters and local authorities picked up the wrong person and passed them off as a fugitive. It was always a risk, but she had no doubt it was also done on purpose to fraudulently take the bounty money and run. “So, what happens to him from here?”

“I transfer inmate to Belsavis. Then imprisoned until trial. Justice decides and Ricks serves punishment.” Qymar set the scanner on the table as it processed. “Arresting criminals brings me much happiness. Protects the Republic.”

“This whole thing’s a crock of _poodoo_.” Ricks glared at the man. “More like supporting kidnapping of a hard-working spacer. Anything I did as an independent captain is nothing worse than what the Republic does all-”

“Shut up.” Jae commanded with a general firmness. _So close to being rid of this guy. Just another few…_ A ping sounded from the device on the table, a light showing a very comforting green glow.

“The appearance of everything is ordered.” The Marshal said with a nod. “If you have an account number prepared, I will initiate transfer of currency.”

Leaning to her left, Jae reached for her bag to retrieve the datapad. Burnt ozone filled her nose as the red bolt burned just past her ear. Qymar started to open his mouth in shock as it struck him in the shoulder, scorching through fabric and flesh. Time slowed as the man tipped backward and slumped out of his chair.

Jae instinctively spun out of her seat and dropped into a crouch. Making herself as small as possible was the best way to keep from catching the next blaster bolt. Heaving her weight into the heavy table, it tottered and fell on its side with a resounding clang. Any cover was better than nothing at this point. The thick durasteel would help protect her prisoner and the Marshal as well, assuming he was still alive. Ricks had gone prone, shooting her angry eyes that he was cuffed and unarmed.

Sneaking a quick peek before jerking her head back around the edge, the attacker appeared to be a HK model assassin droid. Standing for ‘hunter-killer,’ the Czerka built series were originally modeled after antique protocol droids. Its plating was painted in dark green with some patches left naturally gleaming silver. Armed with a heavy blaster rifle, the glowing white photoreceptors scanned for a clear shot. In the meantime, the booming weapon fired in rhythmic fashion.

Synthetic monotone came through the blasterfire. “Request: Please step out from cover and submit to deletion. Thank you.”

_No thank you_. Jae put her pistol around the side of the table and fired a few shots half-blind in the droid’s direction. The table could absorb a decent amount of fire, but micro-missiles or something more potent would turn her cover into slag. Ash was still nowhere to be seen, and the Marshal clutched at his shoulder with his eyes clenched in pain through the bone mask. At least it was a spot of good news that the man wasn’t dead, not that he could help with them being killed in the next few minutes.

From the sound of metal feet on the deck and slight changes in the pitch of the blasts, the HK wasn’t stationary. It made sense that he would stay on the move to avoid any sort of counterattack, but only a matter of time before he moved in to wipe them all out.

“Declaration: Continued resistance only delays the inevitable outcome of this scenario.”

A man sliding into cover next to her caught her by surprise. Not quick enough, however, to avoid her instinctual left hook to his jaw.

“Ow! Easy there, Captain. We’re on the same side.” He had dark hair, a kind face, and an air that screamed scoundrel. Not like there were many other types on this station. He rubbed his tender jaw with one hand while his other held a blaster.

“Is that so?”

“I assumed, based on your Jedi buddy and the fact I don’t think you would have shot a lawman.”

“Fair points… Whoever you are.”

“Most people call me Byt.” He holstered his weapon and extended a hand. “Do you two need a ride out of here? Once we deal with that droid, of course.”

“No, we have a ship. Just need to get to it.”

Byt nodded acknowledgement and pointed to the wounded Kaleesh. “He doesn’t look great, but I think he’ll live. My crew and I can get him out of here.”

“You seem oddly comfortable with all this.”

“It’s Port Nowhere - Random gunfights come with the territory.”

“I’ll remember that next time.” She sighed. “I appreciate you offering to get Qymar out of here. If you can drop him at Carrick Station, they should be able to patch him up.”

Hooking the semi-conscious man’s arm around his neck, Byt stood and kept as low as he could while dragging the excess weight toward the far door.

Another figure leapt over the bar and headed toward them, firing her pistol one-handed at the killer droid. The blonde woman moved from table-to-table while providing cover fire. It worked for a moment, making her the more immediate threat and turning the hail of blasterfire on the table she hid behind. Byt used the opening to pick up speed and get the Marshal out of the way. 

“Don’t worry!” Byt called over his shoulder. “She’s with me!”

Jae wasn’t about to turn down allies appearing out of nowhere if they were offering a way out. Now they just needed to stop the rain of death coming their way. One of her purple shots glanced off the droid’s lower chassis without any real damage, only confirming how armored he was. Part of her gave his creator credit, as she had given M2 much the same high quality plating to protect him as well. The downside was that he would be much harder to kill.

Grabbing a discarded bottle from the floor, Jae hurled it one way as she broke from cover to head to the next table. She didn’t stop to track its trajectory, but heard the tinkling of exploding shards as it was shot out of the air. She knew that he would adjust his aim to track her next.

The assassin sounded cheery. “Encouragement: You are getting more creative in your resistance! I appreciate an increased challenge!”

Suddenly, the HK droid’s head flew off in a brilliant flash of saber blades and sparks. A squawk of overloading vocabualator circuits and surprise was its death knell. His sparking body collapsed to its knees, looking for input from its no longer connected vibrobrain. It toppled sideways and then went still. Ashnox stood behind the body, his sabers still slightly crossed from how he had scissored through the trimantium neck. Deactivating his cyan shoto, the Jedi scooped up the disembodied head and headed her way.

“Took you long enough!”

“To be fair, there was a lot of people running all over, and one doesn’t just sneak up on an assassin droid.”

“Why do you have its head?”

“Intelligence for later.” He lifted it for emphasis. “I don’t know if he was here for Ricks, the Marshal, or even us, but it should all be stored somewhere in his memory banks.”

“Okay, fine. Bring the head.” A round object on the floor caught her eye, gold against the dark decking. She bent down to pick it up, and recognized the distinctive Hutt face and tiny hat on one side. She slipped it in her pocket for now. “Where the hell did Ricks go?”

"Knocked me over trying to get out of the bar." Byt's partner said, walking their way. "If I realized he was important, I would have stunned him."

"I think I'll start with that next time." Jae remarked.

Ashnox extended his hand. "Thanks for the assist."

She smiled as she shook his hand. "Shiree Nook, by the way, and it was no problem. That HK-51 is bad news whenever he rolls through here.

"Ashnox Blackstar." He responded. "The droid has a reputation?"

"Just not common to see one of his kind around here, and it's usually when he's on his way to kill someone. Anyway, I have to go help Byt with the Marshal. You should probably go too. I've found that if one person starts shooting at you, there's usually another not far away." Shiree started backing off to head to her ship.

"Great." Jae sighed. She looked over at Ash, cradling a mechanical head and scanning the battle-scarred bar. “She’s right. Ricks is probably long gone by this point. Let’s get the hell out of here, and we’ll hunt him down again.”

He nodded quietly. “Lead the way.”

<< >>

Harlow Ricks had made an admittedly awkward run for it the moment his captor had turned her back. Heavy blasterfire had a way of taking attention away from things. Only a few of the stray shots had come his way, striking the floor and wall as he got out of the crossfire. Once he cleared the edge of the bar, he joined those fleeing the fight to disappear into the crowd. Most everyone ignored the man’s bulky restraints, more worried about self-preservation and their own business over some stranger that wasn’t looking to harm them or their companions.

What he would give for a binder release and a half-decent blaster right now. Then again, if he had both of those, he might head back to ensure no one survived to follow him. Sure, there was probably a killer droid, but those two would never see him attack from behind.

_Nah. Escape now, vengeance later_. Take back his ship, round up his crew, then ruin someone’s day.

In the docking bay ahead was an assortment of shuttles, cargo ships, and obscenely armed fighter craft. Strapped with after-market weapons, top-of-the-line thruster engines, and custom paint schemes, they were as varied as their pilots. With the trouble in the middle of the station, many crews had retreated to their ships to wait out the battle before returning for what would likely be a free round of drinks.

Ricks rushed up to a Zabrak that was dragging the last of his desh crates. “You! Got any room for another body on board?”

“I don’t know you from a rancor’s backside. Get lost.” He paused on the freighter’s ramp long enough to shake his horned head. Ricks couldn’t blame him for his distrust. It was clear this wasn’t the first crazed man he’d seen asking for a ride out of nowhere.

“I’ll give you three thousand credits for a ride and these binders off my wrists.”

“Three grand? Nah, not worth the heat if someone wants you that bad.” He set down the crate and motioned to the binders. “You don’t even know where we’re going.”

Ricks tried to hide the desperation in his voice. “It’s all I’ve got on me, and can’t access much at the moment. So, where you headed?”

“Rishi. Out near the Galaxy’s edge.”

“Okay. Three thousand and work on the journey to pay my way.” If he had this guy static, he still had a chance to negotiate.

A heavy sigh signaled that he had just about won the man over. “You know that’s a pirate haven, right? Nova Blades run Raider’s Cove and they’re not very friendly to upstarts on their turf.”

The pirate shrugged his shoulders. “Less people trying to kill me there? I’ll take it.”

After what felt like an eternity of staring each other down, the man motioned with his head for Ricks to come along. A devious smile slid across his face. He couldn’t believe his luck. Sure, the next couple weeks would be difficult and he would be hurting for credits when he made it to Rishi, but he would be free. There would be always be ways to rebuild his strength in a den of pirates.

As for that Jedi and the green woman? _Kriff them. Hopefully their luck just ran out_.


	5. Midnight Goodbye

### 5︱Midnight Goodbye

####  _Ascension_

#### Hutt-Republic Border

Bursting clear of the old warship's hangar bays, _Ascension_ banked up and away. It was an old trick Jae had learned to try and mitigate the risk of an ambush during take-off. They seemed to be one of the few taking the opportunity to leave, but then again, they were also some of the only people getting shot at inside. Like Byt had said during his brief appearance, a bit of blasterfire was just another day on the station among this group. 

Jae noted that the outside of Port Nowhere was perhaps even gaudier than the inside. Neon piping in pink, blue, and green ran down the dorsal surface from bow to stern. Massive holoads flashed, morphed, and shifted to draw spacers in for a wide range of services. Hot food, strong drinks, and even a dancing Twi’lek to symbolize the private shows available. It reminded her of a couple casinos she once saw on Nar Shaddaa. Floating monstrosities that pulled in the vulnerable and addicted, just to take their credits and kick them deeper into the moon’s depths. Not that she didn’t respect the con, but it was tragic nonetheless. 

“Hey, so let’s never do that again.” Jae commented to no one in particular as she checked if she was strapped in properly. 

“Which part? Lose a dangerous pirate, or get attacked by an oddly polite assassin droid?” Ash tossed the droid’s head into an open storage crate on the bridge. It made a hollow clanking noise as it landed next to some pre-packaged snacks. 

Angling the bow in line with a barren planet hanging a sad shade of brown, still tiny from here, she accelerated marginally. It wasn't where they were heading, but it gave her something to stay even with while she took a minute to think. "Not a great time to try out your wit.”

“We did what we could, and prepared for everything we could foresee possibly happening. We kept a close eye on Ricks, we took care of his ship and crew, you pre-arranged pick-up by actual law enforcement…”

Jae’s eyes widened as a possibility formed in her mind. “Adogeego.”

“What?”

“I swear, if that little Ortolan…” She searched around the cockpit for something and then focused on flying the ship first. “I’m beginning to wonder if our little friend might have been a little too excited about our arrival and incoming pirate.”

“You think she would have sold us out so someone else could snatch the bounty?”

She chewed the inside of her mouth. “No, nothing that malicious. Just have a feeling she let the details slip to the wrong person - or criminal group. Like that Shiree woman said, they don’t see assassin droids around that often.”

“Do you have her frequency in the comm room? I can take over for a few while you talk to her.”

“No,” Jae shook her head, “that’s a conversation that can wait until we’re back safe in the capital.” She flipped on the navicomputer display to start plotting a course back toward the Core Worlds. It would be less direct than she liked, but that was part of doing business on Port Nowhere.

Ashnox’s voice sounded more hesitant than usual. A sure sign he had bad news. “Slight problem. We never ended up refueling before we had to run back to the ship.”

“Kriff me.” She said under her breath. He was right, and they were running on fumes. Maybe a couple jumps left before they were left drifting - no more than three or four if she really stretched it. She shook her head silently. She knew better than to leave herself unprepared in case of situations like this. Well, that would be the last time she relied on early job success as evidence all would go smoothly. “See if you can’t find a good spot for us to stop over within a dozen parsecs or so. I’m not going back to land after what happened with Ricks. If he hasn’t already skipped the system, he’ll be looking for a chance to make sure we never make through refueling without a firefight.”

“That rules Port Nowhere out then.” He replied with a smile forming. 

Running down a mental checklist, Jae started checking readings from all the systems. They had skipped their typical pre-flight check, and even the thought of missing something else on top of the fuel issue was clawing at the back of her mind. Landing gear and hydraulics were green, hyperdrive wasn’t showing any anomalies, fuel she already addressed… Weapons were on standby, but engines had been priority on takeoff. 

At this point, as long as their hyperdrive and life support was functioning, they could deal with the rest when they landed. 

A look of shock and concerned flashed across Ashnox’s face as he whipped his head up from the console. Without warning, he grabbed the co-pilot’s control yoke and wrenched it to the right. _Ascension_ made a tight S-shaped turning climb as it headed back toward where they came from. Jae was about to protest when she saw two sizzling ion blasts careening off where they would have passed through. Sensors lit up on her board a moment later, warning too late about what would have overloaded and crippled critical systems without the shields up.

That was the second time today she’d had a near miss. _Better not make it a third_, she ordered herself, _or it'll likely be my last_.

“Thanks.” Jae said in a low tone as she rerouted power into the shields. She knew Ash well enough that he almost never interrupted her flying. Not that he wasn’t a fair pilot himself, even taking over now and then when she was handling other tasks, he just trusted her skills above his own. “Never even saw it coming.”

“There’s no way you would have. I felt it in the Force, and knew there wasn’t time to let you know.” His voice was level but she could tell her was on edge. 

Leveling out, a dark shape streaked past them with emerald bolts just missing their mark. Their attacker was a violet heavy fighter that almost blended in with the space around it, if not for the bright flare of a single burning thruster. Sections of chrome on the engines, weapons, and where paint had been stripped away glinted slightly in the reflection of Port Nowhere’s glitz. It had a boxy, blunted cone of a cockpit, the fuselage expanding out a bit in the middle. On the stern was one giant, round thruster with stabilizer fins jutting out on each side in a severe v-pattern.

Jae recognized the general outline from enough spaceports. It was a VX-5 gunship, an underworld knockoff version of the VX-9 originally produced by the Imperials as the _Malioc_, then the Republic with the codename _Redeemer_. They were far from their lightly-armored and expendable Mk VI brethren though. Well-shielded and well-armed, the VX-5 would easily match _Ascension_’s speed and armament. _Probably more agile too_. 

“Do we know this guy?” Ashnox asked.

“Nope, but they sure know us.”

Barrel-rolling out of the line of fire as another volley came their way, _Ascension_ backtracked toward Port Nowhere. The gunship had switched from disabling ion blasts to cannon fire, preferring the tried and true method of destroying them. It was clear that death was now an acceptable option. Jae wondered momentarily if this person was in league with the HK droid, before dismissing it until after she got out of this situation. It wouldn’t matter either way if they were dead. Unless that body could still operate without its head, now bouncing around the junk bin.

A few burning bolts caught the rear shields, which flashed and shimmered as they absorbed the blasts. As long as it wasn’t too frequent, Jae wouldn’t worry quite yet. Their enhanced generators meant they could take some serious punishment. And if the shields failed? Well, then they would have far bigger problems.

Beeping sounds warned of missile systems attempting to target them. The sound came faster and more urgently as it came closer to full lock. Jae used the uncertainty to dive low, skimming the bronze-hued hull of the former warship and dodging around comm relays and flashing ads. This close to the larger ship, no targeting algorithm could reliably distinguish between them. She only hoped her pursuer wasn’t crazy enough to risk attacking a symbol of the underworld.

Right as the beeps switched to the dreaded solid tone, it suddenly went silent. Jae let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. It was an interesting treat that her tactic had actually worked. An enemy with some sort of conscience or moral code was a rare thing indeed, and perhaps Jae had become too used to the typical brutal types with no regard for sentient life. She was already thinking up ways to further exploit it. Now it was just a matter of out-flying the fighter on her tail.

She fought to push down the roiling anxiety in her stomach as she barely missed another protrusion. A hint of dizzying panic at not being able to shake the mysterious stranger. If only she could get free – _Ascension_’s own missile batteries would make short work of this guy, but that would require the miracle of switching positions in the chase.

“Shields are holding.” Ashnox reported next to her. His role in this had gone from avoiding incoming fire to passenger on a spinning, wild ride. He tended to default to offering useful information in an attempt to be helpful. “Currently at sixty percent, but we should be able to recover some of that if we can avoid getting hit.” Almost as if they heard him, their pursuer fired another barrage that missed and headed infinitely toward the horizon.

Angling onto a diagonal course, _Ascension_ began a spiral around the outside of the ellipsoid-shaped ship. Battered and rusting armor plating whipped by beneath them as they tried to maintain their extremely low altitude. Jae found herself almost amused by the prospect that they’d inspected more details on the ship’s hull than any interplanetary government had ever carried out. Advertisements made of floating lights warped and flickered as they tore through them, re-forming into bubbling drinks and dancing women in their wake.

Ahead, ships were coming and going with minimal guidance from the numerous hangars jutting out from the sides. Less regulation, but also a dangerous amount of traffic they were heading directly through. It was a close call as they dodged an incoming Republic freighter that was too focused on landing to see the white and blue blur until it passed. In a delayed attempt to avoid them, it rammed into the edge of the opening with a sickening crunch of metal.

Behind them, the VX-5 was forced to take a slightly wider course to follow, but had little trouble doing so. The slowing landing pattern behind the now damaged freighter only widened the flight path. As they reached the underside, _Ascension_ flipped over again and raced toward the bow. Avoidance was the only way of staying one step ahead.

“Can I do anything to help?” Ashnox asked as he held on tight and scanned the instruments.

“Not unless you have some secret Force power that could destroy them.” Jae tried to tamp down her growing sarcasm. He was sincere in his offer to assist. “Plot us a course. We’re jumping as soon as we’re clear.”

“Where are we headed?” He asked tensely. 

“Anywhere!” Jae commanded. “Literally anywhere that isn’t in the Core. We just have to get clear!” 

Ash searched the holomap and skimmed potential routes as space outside spun and streaked by outside. “Here! This place should keep that guy from catching up while we lay low.” 

“Whatever! Just get our jump calculated before he spaces us!”

“I need ten seconds or so. Any way you can stall?”

Jae nodded sharply to herself. There was something that would buy them time, and it would only work once. Tugging back hard on the controls and transferring all power to the weapons, she pulled a tight U-turn. Finishing the arc, they found themselves nose-on with their opponent. _Ascension_’s thrusters grew brighter as they surged forward on their deadly collision course. Once they were within range, Jae began firing the main cannons, spitting a swarm of angry bright red bolts through the vacuum.

Growing by the second, their opponent looked like a fearsome metal bird diving in for the kill. Its cannons glowed sinisterly as it belatedly fired back at the reversal of fortune that had the pilot unsure of what was about to happen. A deadly game that would be over in seconds, destroying one or both of them in spectacular fashion.

The gunship blinked first, spinning off like a top as it tried to avoid damage. A couple bolts still grazed the VX-5’s shield, giving it an ethereal glow as it dissipated the weapon energy. It was a critical mistake that allowed the target the opening they needed and was just what Jae was hoping for. They pulled far enough away to regroup, but it also allowed their prey a chase to run.

“Punch it!” Jae yelled as they leveled out to match the bright green course lock on the navicomputer. Ashnox grabbed the hyperdrive lever and pulled, making the stars stretch and warp as they shot into another plane of existence.

As the Galaxy outside swirled blue-white toward an infinite, rushing tunnel, Jae slumped back in her seat and looked over at her co-pilot. “So, now that we’re not about to die, where are we going?” 

Ashnox read the planetary atlas listing from the navicomputer. “A moon called Tuuro. It’ll stretch what little fuel we have, but hopefully whoever that pilot was won’t follow.” 

“Tuuro? Never heard of it. How did you come up with that?” 

He looked a touch sheepish. “It was advertised on a poster we passed back on Port Nowhere. Supposedly it’s a paradise, and I have to assume that includes somewhere to fill the tanks.” 

Jae sighed. Paradise or not, at least they were clear. And if the advertisement wasn’t stretching the truth, perhaps they would get a chance to regroup. “Tuuro it is then. Let’s hope your Force is on our side.”

<< >>  


####  _Midnight Goodbye_

As her target visually appeared to stretch before blinking out of existence, Talon pulled back on the throttle. Weirdly disappointing, if she was honest with herself. It only would have taken a couple more hits to breach their shields and tear open something critical. Perhaps she was slipping in her skills if she couldn’t get an easy kill on what should have been an unsuspecting ship. If what she’d discovered was correct though, perhaps it was a bit preemptive to start questioning her flying.

If nothing else, her ship _Midnight Goodbye_ had herded the corvette away from an easy trip back to what she assumed would be Coruscant. Space may be open and expansive, but without a charted hyperlane, it was an unforgiving and deadly affair. A half-prepared jump could send them through an asteroid field or the center of a star, vaporizing them before they even knew they were dead. 

Sure, they had escaped for now, but she had a couple options to check before the path headed into Imperial territory. Holographic system charts sprung up before her eyes with a button press. There was little chance they would go any further than the border. Her ferocity behind the controls could be intimidating, but an Imperial defense fleet would be far more punishing. She scanned each of the inhabited systems. No more than three worlds that would fit the bill and be neutral enough to land upon. 

And one special moon that would be perfect to celebrate on once this was all over.

Scrolling through her databanks, she found the holofrequency she was looking for. On the far end a ghostly droid wearing a scarf and a bandolier answered the call. "This is Sevenex of the Bounty Brokers Association. State your business."

"I've found the _Ascension_." Talon said proudly, the light from the holo making her silver eyes more intense. "Both targets are confirmed to be on board, and they'll be eliminated soon."

"We've heard boasting promises like this hundreds of times."

"I'll get the job done. Shouldn't take more than a few standard days. Just have the credits ready for delivery to Tuuro."

"The BBA will, of course, require proof of elimination delivered to one of our representatives. Contact us when you've located the targets again, and then we will discuss payment."

Talon set her jaw. Not that the droid would pick up on the emotional cue, but he was holding all the cards right now. "Fine. You'll hear from me again soon."

BH-7X hung up without signing off. Not that she expected anything kinder. The Bounty Brokers Association were middlemen, plan and simple. They took the initial bounty or hit from a client and posted it on their Bounty Boards for someone to pick up. _Connecting people_, if one wanted to sound diplomatic about it - and taking their own little commission off of the top as ‘administrative fees.’ She would be more upset, but they were a necessary evil, and made work far easier to find. 

Sitting back in her seat, Talon stared off at the starscape outside. Millions of systems that she didn’t see as her mind looked past them while she turned the situation over. Imagined how this would all be moot if only that ship hadn’t avoided her opening shot at the precise moment it did. Too perfect to be mere coincidence, but perhaps luck was on their side if she was drifting and they had escaped. Coming back to herself, she leaned over and brought up the dossiers again. The human and Mirialan faces staring back at her from the console like they were challenging her personally.

Three days. How hard could it be?


	6. Paradise?

### 6︱Paradise?

#### Tuuro

#### Kastolar Sector

Dropping back into realspace, Jae and Ashnox found themselves facing a massive gas giant of swirling azure and pale green hues. An oddly beautiful gem amongst the inky blackness and field of stars around it. Most planets of similar composition would have very little true surface to speak of, mainly consisting of the thick clouds running from surface to stratosphere. It appeared to be one of the only worlds in this system, orbiting a large blue star at the center of it all.

"I hope that's not the 'paradise' they were advertising." Jae flipped a few switches to check the scanners. "Because unless we find a way to breathe ammonia, it won't even remotely be somewhere we can safely land."

Ashnox shook his head. "Look a little closer before you pass judgement. We're headed for one of the moons. According to the entry, there’s three of them orbiting the main planet. One volcanic, one that’s in a perpetual deep freeze, and then our temperate little hideaway in between."

Staring into the distance, she only saw a glowing ember and what she assumed was their destination. Considering the size of the main planet though, the icy one was likely out of sight on the far side. At least it made it easier to figure out which one was which. Pushing forward on the throttle, the ship smoothly accelerated toward both of the moons in view. A scenic tour before they had to land for good.

Passing the hottest of the three, Jae could clearly see glowing molten seas of burning magma ran in jagged patterns around the shadowed, barren continents. Its soil was scorched and cracked, utterly lifeless with the baking atmospheric heat. Clouds of ash and soot obscured swaths of the moon from view. Not uncommon among younger planets still forming their biomes, but nowhere she ever wanted to visit. It was the same reason she steered clear of Sullust whenever job opportunities came up.

There was a reflective glint of light off on a small metal object floating ahead. A standard sensor beacon scanning space for incoming ships or celestial objects. An early warning system in case of attack or unexpected visitors. More were likely scattered at intervals at a predetermined distance around Tuuro. At least it signaled that they were on the right track. The moon grew larger as they approached, its sage oceanic surface constantly shifting, save for scattered chains of islands.

A sharp voice broke the silence of the cockpit and startled Jae with the sudden noise. “Attention, unidentified ship, this is Tuuro Control. You have entered the orbital territory of the Fanda Syndicate. Please provide your visit’s purpose and ship transponder code for landing clearance.”

The speaker’s words were double-synthesized, meaning they wore some sort of breathing mask for survival. Anomid, perhaps? They were frequently used for technical roles like this. More than anything, Jae was surprised there was any sort of formalized control after Darvannis and Port Nowhere. The unpredictability of independent systems. She called up the codes on the monitor – displaying _Ascension_’s name, model, manufacturer, owner, and planet of registration. Jae had always wanted to have it switched from Coruscant to something more obscure, but it came in handy for speeding through customs when they returned home.

“Tuuro control, this is Captain Jae Doraan of the _Ascension_. Our identification is being transmitted now. We’re looking for a simple refuel and resupply so we can carry on our way.”

“Stand by, _Ascension_.” The voice ordered.

Jae muted their side of the conversation to turn to her co-pilot. “Well, seems we found what we were looking for. Sorry for questioning your navigation skills back there.”

“We’re fine. Unless they blast us out of the sky,” he smirked, “in which case we’ll land anyway. We’ll just be everywhere.”

She glared at him. “Seriously?”

The voice returned. “You’ve been cleared for approach, _Ascension_. Proceed to landing zone Leth. Transmitting coordinates for landing. Do not land at the spaceport. That facility is for VIPs only, breaking that rule will have you banned from future visits.”

“Roger that, Tuuro.” Jae signed off.

Passing through the upper atmosphere, it was clear that the blue starlight meant the sky appeared perpetually twilight-like, even on the day side. The main planet’s sizable position in the sky didn’t help the shadow literally hanging over the moon. Its glow was brighter than anything else in the heavens.

Skirting a thick cloud, the ship dropped low over the undulating oceans that whipped by beneath them. What light there was twinkled off of the occasional shift in the surface. A few tiny islands poked out from the water here and there but were more barren rock formations without anywhere to land. Jae wondered to herself what the fauna was like here, and if it was all strictly aquatic creatures hiding beneath the waves.

Their course was taking them toward a landmass with a sprawling, walled compound built into the blanket of amethyst-leafed treetops. Its blue-gray stone facade stretched upward like an unnatural mountain peak covered in carvings. Odds were pretty high that the building was where the messages originated from. A series of naturally-forming crescent-shaped strips of land ran around the landmass by the sea. They held scattered trees and rock formations with clearings in between for landing small and medium ships. Some already held freighters and transports for the patrons inside. Water lapped against the rocks and turned the interior beaches into peaceful lagoons.

As _Ascension_ swept low and slowed to a hover, Jae could see that the smooth rocks were also far from natural. It appeared there was still a hint of the former tower that used to stand here, with only the ruined foundation leaving its outline on the ground. Other bits of ancient walls and another half standing tower lay between them and the next couple clearings. There was probably a whole ring of observation towers and fortifications here once. A way to spot sea attacks back before spaceflight.

“I wonder if this place was originally conquered back during Xim’s Empire.” Ash pondered out loud.

“Hm.” Jae guessed he was talking about Xim the Despot, a Hutt warlord that was mostly legend at this point. She almost said something more substantial in response, but held her tongue. She knew he would happily spout a whole history lesson if given the opportunity. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t like to hear another rousing tale, but it would have to wait until they finished this little side quest.

Setting down gently, _Ascension_ bounced slightly on the landing gear’s hydraulics. Jae let out her deep breath as she unconsciously shut down the main engines. Their deep roar tapering to a low hum before going completely silent. Turning dials and flipping switches, each system powering down before going dark. Ashnox had already released his harness and she heard his boots on the deck plating as he double checked everything was in order. There was no need to ask or discuss, it was just something he did. Some landing zones had a way of knocking things loose.

She stood and headed straight for the ramped exit to the main hatch. The sooner they could get refueled, the sooner this weight of anxiety would start lifting off of her shoulders. She needed to know they could fly, and doubly so after multiple attempts on their lives. Out of the corner of her eye, something shiny caught her attention. 

"Why did you bring that creepy head?" She hit the button to lower the ramp. Warm, humid air rolled in from outside, making her question if her long jacket would be the most practical clothing choice for wandering around.

Ashnox cradled it a bit tighter. "I don't want to risk it getting stolen until we can scan its memory. Who knows what other threats are out…” He trailed off in ever decreasing volume. “…there.”

Outside the ramp was a semi-circle of armed guards wearing burgundy and navy armor. They were a mix of humans, Houk, and Wookiees. In the center was a woman with pink-red skin, two dark circles on her forehead, and a mane of cream-colored fur. A female Devaronian, if Jae wasn't mistaken. She'd seen images in holos and such, but never met one in person. Differences between the sexes of her species were almost night and day. The woman’s uniform was similar to the others, but more fabric than armor. None of them looked especially pleased to be waiting on the new arrivals.

"Hey there." Ashnox said with a hint of apprehension. "It's not often that we get such a welcoming party."

Their leader spoke firmly and confidently. "Welcome to Tuuro. I am Tal, the Majordomo of The Fortress."

Jae inclined her head into the distance, her hand resting purposely on her weapon-bearing thigh. "I assume that big thing in the distance is this Fortress place."

"Something wrong, Majordomo?" Ashnox spread his hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm sure you get plenty of traffic through here from both the Empire and the Republic."

She stood a bit straighter. "That's correct, and it's why I'll make it clear now that our humble moon is neutral ground. We take our role very seriously."

Jae waved off the concern. "No fighting. You don't need to worry about us."

"It's your ship that has me taking time out of my schedule to meet you personally. What's your business here on Tuuro?"

She nodded politely. Better she took the lead on this one, as they’d already seen that it was harder to be a Jedi on an unknown world. Thankfully, Ash took the hint and stayed silent. "I'm a civil engineer, working freelance. We're just low on fuel and looking for a safe haven."

The Devaronian motioned at Jae’s thigh. "Not many engineers that I've come across with a blaster close at hand."

"It's a dangerous Galaxy. Always better to prepare for the worst-case scenario."

"Hm." Both judgement and suspicion clear in such a simple sound. "A team will be here shortly to refuel your ship. If you choose to stay, follow my detail back to the Fortress. You can keep that assassin droid's head, but you'll need to relinquish your weapons at the door. Especially you, Master Jedi." She emphasized the title to remind them of where they stood.

Jae found it hard not to let the disapproval show. "I'd prefer to keep my defense close at hand."

Tal turned on her heel and headed back the way she came. "In that case, good luck on your travels." Pausing, she motioned to a guard. "Ensure they depart peacefully or provide them escort when they’re ready."

The dark brown Wookiee let out a low growl of understanding.

Muscles in Jae’s jaw tightened. After coming all this way, she was curious what this exotic paradise was all about. There was enough mystery that she wanted to see inside, but being defenseless in a strange place was a poor decision. Still though, they would have better lodging than what they experienced on Darvannis - and it would be nice to stop moving for a few days. 

Ash said what she was thinking. “We should lay low here for a few days. It might be nice to eat something more than pre-packaged meals and cantina food.”

“And you can get the answers you need from the head.” She nodded quietly. “You should go get changed.”

Following him back inside, she headed for the large closet just off of the communications room. It was where they kept most of their varied outfits and gear for all sort of situations and climates – from urban to desert, ocean to toxic. If she was being honest with herself, she would probably change as well. Find something a bit more conducive to the climate. Part of her was already considering what sort of presence she wanted to convey. Subtle references to her accomplishments that would only draw attention from those that knew what they represented.

Pulling out her old asymmetric cape, she ran her fingertip over the sigil on the attached shining metal clasp. Seeing it again made her smile. It was the medal she’d received when she was declared a ‘Paladin of House Alde’ that had been converted to secure the fabric. This would work perfectly. Removing her jacket, chest armor, and vest, she placed them back inside the locker in a mostly neat pile. It already felt much cooler in only a white sleeveless top.

She also selected a pair of charcoal pants with crimson blocks running up the outside seam. Corellian bloodstripes she earned through her exploits in Axial Park during the Battle of Corellia. Technically they were only Second-Class, but she always felt single-handedly taking down a Sith commander should have warranted something more. Not a Cross of Glory, as that was the highest award in the Republic, but at least First-Class…

There were some trademarks she kept from her previous outfit though – like her gunbelt, nerf-hide boots, and the rings on her fingers. Her hands just felt strange without the bondite and desh jewelry, and she had collected them from different worlds they’d visited throughout their travels. They clinked lightly on the medallion’s surface as she positioned the cape over one shoulder and her neck. Checking her look in the mirror she’s bolted to the bulkhead, she headed back out to grab her bag.

Ash reappeared a few minutes later, amusingly taking longer than she had yet again. Indecisiveness only seemed to be an issue with him when it came to what to wear. He had gone for lighter clothing over his signature look as well – brown durafiber pants and a forest green shirt along with his armored boots. His Jedi chestplate had been repurposed yet again after Darvannis, something that provided him both protection and the appearance of authority. He wore a belt with storage pouches and an offset side belt holding his main saber and power packs. Less subtly than Jae, his belt buckle had the Republic logo set into the metal surface.

He pushed up his sleeves with his gloved hands as he joined her. “Okay, I think I’m about as ready as I can be at this point.”

“Here. Take this as well.” Jae reached in the bag and retrieved a metal object. “It’s my spare tech bracer.”

Clicking the two sides around his right wrist, he checked the display screen. It glowed blue as text scrolled across it. “Thanks. Comms and scanner, right?”

“It’ll also give you remote access to the ship when I lock it down. In case we get separated, we can use these to keep in contact, even silently with the text feature.”

“This is why I love you.”

She smirked. “Helps to have a partner that plans ahead.”

When they returned to the smooth stone of the landing area, their Wookiee minder was clearly getting bored with waiting for them. Watching a flock of birds flying high overhead, his blaster rifle hung loosely in his large hands. He leaned against a half-collapsed pillar that was covered in patches of colorful lichens. Spotting them, he straightened and stretched his arms to work out the stiffness.

Jae strode toward the guard and looked up at him. “Before we go anywhere, when are we supposed to be getting refueled? I hoped to have this ship ready to go when we get back.”

Pointing with one long, furry arm, he let out a barking roar, and she followed the motion to spot an approaching tanker speeder driven by a pair of mechanic droids.

“Good. Just a second.” Moving her own bracer in front of her, she tapped a few keys on the screen to seal the ramp and hatches. She waited until it confirmed before moving to follow the large alien. After the Ugnaught ambushing them, she wanted to make sure no one could sneak on board again. If M2 were here, she would just task him with protecting the ship. He’d more than likely complain about the tactical wisdom of her needing him by her side, but at least she’d be sure the ship was secure.

The Wookiee motioned to a transport cart as their ride to the Fortress. It was simple and commonplace, with one seat up front for the operator and two rows of seats in the back for passengers. They were thinly cushioned, and Jae silently prayed that the journey wouldn’t be an especially long one.

More growls came from their escort and he extended his free hand.

Jae shook her head. “Not a chance. I told your boss I would check my weapons at the door, and we’re not there yet.”

“C’mon.” Ashnox encouraged the guard. “What’s the harm in waiting until we get to our destination? It’ll keep my partner here at ease, and we’re still following the rules that were set out.”

Their response was a huffing sigh.

Climbing inside the open bed, the craft rumbled off through the break in the trees and down the path back. Within moments, they passed the fuel team going the other way. The balmy, sticky air wasn’t as bad now that they were on the move. A breeze tousled her hair and rippled the edges of her cape.

Curving down slightly, the pathway connected to the main one for this series of landing areas before heading to the edge of a small cliff. A light red energy field stretched between the end of the path and the mainland. She had heard of technology that made walkways of solid light, known as light bridges, but somehow she was far less confident in their ability to carry weight when seeing one in person. As their speeder crossed the threshold, she felt her stomach tighten while trying not to look through the bridge to the sharp rocks below. It wasn’t until they reached solid ground again on the opposite side that she finally began to relax.

Unlike where they came from, the route ahead cut through thick forest on both sides with a shadowed path through the middle. Jae glanced at Ashnox, but she knew what he was thinking.

Her thought escaped under her breath. “I have a bad feeling about this.”


	7. The Fortress

### 7︱The Fortress

#### Durkteel System

A low beep sounded in the cockpit, signaling _Midnight Goodbye_ was preparing to drop out of hyperspace. It was a welcome sound that would either hold a valuable prize or mark yet another location off the list. Talon returned from the living area and slid into her seat before strapping in and giving a cursory glance at the readouts. She had already checked the Archenar system. Skipped might have been a better way to describe her brief visit. She had jumped away again within ten minutes of arriving, once she saw it was mostly an expansive asteroid field. Not that _Ascension_ couldn’t find a way to hide among the thousands of objects out there, but laying low was difficult without anywhere to land and resupply. Trying to lose a pursuer that was right behind you was one thing, but there were better options on the list. Sensor readings only backed up her theory when there was no trace of recent sublight engine passage.

Which brought her to Durkteel of all places. An agriworld of sprawling rural farmlands and sleepy backwater towns. Talon hoped she could catch her quarry in orbit and end this quickly. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the Saurins - a race of reptilian Trandoshan offshoots turned farmers that made their home on the surface. After a couple run-ins with the occasional Saurin in the Outer Rim, she found them insipid. They lacked both the hunting instincts their evolutionary cousins were famous for, as well as a lower use of Basic in trading negotiations. Finding a translator droid or a local to help would only slow the process down significantly.

Most of the trip had been spent dozing, trying to get a little rest while she could before whatever came next. If it was another battle, she needed her wits and reflexes sharp to outmaneuver the Republic ship so it wouldn’t slip away again. But if it was instead more searching and scanning, that would be more draining than any direct fight. It was alertness and lethal focus without real action.

Usually Talon spent the journey in silence, even when she was awake. Reading the glowing screen of a new novel, scanning listings on the Galactic Trade Network, snacking to keep her hunger at bay. When she found the motivation, she even practiced her old unarmed Echani drills. Solitude was wonderfully fulfilling just to reflect and recharge. She enjoyed the faces and personalities of the ports and cantinas she visited, but only in manageable doses.

As the tunnel faded to lines and then a field of stars, Talon spotted the emerald continents with open plains covered in farmland. Her eyes then widened at the fleet of warships hanging just above the atmosphere, flashes lighting up the space between them and firing down on the surface. A couple spots of normally pristine terrain glowed orange with raging fires. The remains of the planet’s space station were breaking up as gravity pulled them to the planet’s surface and created a deadly meteor shower of debris.

Only one faction used those thin dreadnoughts with tapered ends that looked like Port Nowhere's more serious and better armed offspring. It was the Hutt Cartel's powerful fleet. A rare sighting as well - they were only deployed to punish a rival or strike fear into an especially rebellious vassal world.

It would appear that the Saurins had made them especially angry. Just how one-sided this battle was showed that clearly enough. The _Azalus-class_ was effective, and hadn't changed much over the centuries, not unlike their long-lived masters. Last she’d heard though, Durkteel was independent and selling its crops all over the Galaxy. A direct attack from the Cartel could only mean someone was making a power play.

The smaller ships were tiny from this distance, but Talon knew well enough that they were IL-5 Ocula fighters. Cartel forces rarely used anything else, considering their maneuverability and heavy cannons. They were barrel-shaped fighters with thin, downward-sloping wings in flight. Unburdened by the strict military regulations of the Republic and Empire, they chose their pilots from pirate crews, dishonorable discharges, and those looking to make a name for themselves.

As skilled as _Ascension_’s crew seemed to be during their brief encounter, Talon figured they weren’t quite crazy enough to risk getting trapped in the middle of a fight if they could avoid it. Crossfire was something that never discriminated by allegiance. And getting stuck on the surface was more dangerous than staying in orbit with the ongoing bombardment.

A group of IL-5s spotted her observing from the far edge of the battlespace and broke away to investigate the newcomer. Their formation was staggered and shifting, more feral scavengers than organized hunters. Her presence was unmistakably seen as a prize to be taken rather than a bystander. Talon had no quarrel with the Cartel, but there was also no chance she would allow them to board her ship without a fight.

Grabbing the controls, she turned away from the fight and called up the pre-programmed route she had mapped out. Chalacta was the next stop on this journey, and if she wasn’t welcome here, perhaps it was time to get moving. Scanners showed the cluster of fighters was still out of range, and as she reached for the hyperdrive controls, she shook her head.

_One down, two to go._

<< >>  


#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Up close, the stone monstrosity was even more imposing and impressive. The treeline ran right up to it with only a small gap to prevent the old-fashioned method of infiltration. Lighter bits of sky were occasionally visible through the thick canopy of shadowed leaves. More of the deeply-carved glyphs ran around the main gateway in the towering walls. Although guarded, the carved greel wood front gates appeared intentionally left open for the compound’s many patrons to come and go at their leisure. Jae noted the design was on a battle scene with warriors of a cone-headed species with eyestalks on either side of their faces. Odd-looking, but she'd seen far stranger art in museums in Coruscant.

Across the bit of open courtyard was an armored gatehouse that seemed to be the true entrance to the main building. _Or was the term stronghold more appropriate? Citadel?_ A hovering probe hung over the gap between them, passing a thin beam of green light back and forth over everything that passed below. A scanner that was likely looking for weapons on any other contraband. Although she hadn’t handed over her blaster yet, it would be a preemptive measure to let the guards know what they might be facing when the guests arrived. If she were in their position, she would have done the same thing.

A bored human stood behind the weapons desk, setting down his holonovel as they hopped out of the cargo seats. There was no armored barrier separating them, but shelves of blasters, blades, and explosives were locked tight in tall cabinets. Approaching the counter, Jae saw him start typing on the console to assign the newcomers a ticket number.

"You know the drill. Weapons on the counter, and yes, that includes vibroblades."

Ashnox stepped forward first and set his two saber hilts on the metal surface without complaint. One was mostly silver with a black grip and copper colored accents on its thinner neck and emitter. His shoto was smaller in comparison, with leather wrapped around the middle. "Be careful with these. They have sentimental value."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." The man turned to Jae. "What about you?"

Jae removed her Sorosuub SSK pistol from the holster and gently laid it down. She didn't tend to carry knives, and she definitely wasn't about to bring her scattergun when she knew it would just be taken from her. Besides, it never hurt to keep something with more punch in reserve on the ship in case they needed to retreat.

Placing their weapons in one of the open lockers, the man closed and locked it before turning back. Something on his screen gave him pause before addressing them again. "Looks like the Majordomo wants you to wait in the bar area for now, once you get inside. Our people will guide you from there. Y'all have a good time here at The Fortress."

"Thanks."

Ahead was the main hall, or at least the cavernous space appeared that way. The true ceiling was off in the darkness, somewhere behind staggered lights hanging on chains at a variety of distances. Made of boulder-sized crystals, they refracted the light around the room. Jae spotted a few open balconies at intervals among the stone walls, meaning there was plenty more to explore above as well as around them. A handful of patrons were passing through on their way to somewhere else, treading across the colorful, patterned rugs that helped break up the scattered plant life and lounging furniture. 

The Wookiee reappeared behind them, a furry wall keeping them from straying too far as of yet.

Inviting holoflame lights and a wide doorway made it clear which direction they were headed. Inside was more upscale than many places, but that was to be expected. All dark leather seating with a polished Apokan silveroak bar. It still had what seemed to be the obligatory holoads for top shelf alcohols, but without overwhelming the senses like in other places. Considering this was supposed to be more a waiting room than somewhere to properly relax, she led the way toward the high stools at the center of the bar.

Although most of the tables remained empty, there were still patrons leaned in close to conduct business and one larger cluster around the main stage watching some singer performing the midday show. It wasn’t clear from here if the performance was live, or if she was merely lip syncing to the popular song blaring from the speakers. Regardless, the ostentatious sequined dress caught the light and sent reflective beams in every direction.

A older bearded human sat a few stools down, his face partially obscured by his wide-brimmed hat. "Not many people take to carrying around a droid head. How'd you end up here?" Between his appearance and his long coat, both of them seemed to tense at the similarity to their own tactics. He seemed at ease though, his hands wrapped around his cold glass with a tiny umbrella sticking out of one side.

“It’s a long story.” Ashnox said with a sigh.

The stranger gave them a warm chuckle. “That’s why I’m here – looking for something creative to drink and a few good stories.”

“Ours includes capturing the pirate Harlow Ricks what feels like forever ago, even when it’s only been a few days. Before it went incredibly sideways on us and he escaped in the chaos to who knows where.”

"Ricks, huh?" He pursed his lips and took another sip. "He's kinda small time with his hauls. Successful, don't get me wrong, but not enough ambition. You want a real prize, it would have been better to track down Iceheart Carac or Andronikos Revel. Brutal and fearsome captains who are not to be trifled with. More the former than the latter as of late though. I hear Revel joined up with some Dark Council member as an advisor. Must be an especially cushy gig to pass on steady wealth."

Jae waved off the idea. “Well, if going after them also means getting attacked by a HK droid and someone trying to shoot us down on the way here, we’ll have to pass.”

“Sounds like quite the adventure.”

Moments later, the bartender appeared and slipped him a few credits across the bar. Jae was taken aback to see he was a Mirialan like herself. He was a cool chartreuse with blonde hair less common among their species. A series of dark triangles were tattooed on his chin, giving the appearance of facial hair. Another geometric design ran across the bridge of his nose. “Here’s your change, Niko.” Shifting his gaze to Jae and Ash, he pointed to them. “What can I get you?”

“Hey.” Jae responded distractedly.

“Everything alright?” The man cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah.” She replied. “Just rare for me to run into another of our kind.”

“Plenty of us back on Mirial.” He quipped. Only now was it clear he had a distinctly Imperial accent, which sounded strange coming from his green face. “Do you need a drink?”

“I’ll take a Daro root beer.” Ashnox stepped up to ease the awkward exchange.

Jae recovered with the first thing she could think of. “Gatalentan tea, please.”

With a nod, he moved away to prepare their drinks. Jae watched him walk away, curious about the man and how he’d ended up here of all places. It was a story for another time, if that time ever came. She knew it would entail trying to explain her own life story and separation from most other Mirialans, which few people had any interest in sitting through. No, she would wait for now. If they stuck around, maybe she’d get her chance.

As the drinks slid toward them, Ashnox left a few extra credits for tip, and they stood there in silence.

The performer on stage was finishing her song, hitting one final high note to punctuate the lyrical statement. As Jae watched, however, the figure tore away the long dress to reveal a glittering suit underneath. Their appearance shifted as well, changing from flowing hair to scruffy and short, while the feminine features morphed into something far more masculine. Jae did a double take to see it, unsure of what she just witnessed. Whoever was up there, they must be some sort of changeling. Technically, she was pretty sure their species were known as Clawdites, but the true name was rarely used by the Galaxy at large.

_What an odd place_, she thought to herself, _but I guess that’s the point_.

Her tea was actually pretty good, considering she got it from a bar. Trying it over ice at some point might be worth attempting though. Tea in itself was never a hard beverage to make, but it could be pretty hit-or-miss depending on the establishment and how busy the bartender happened to be at the moment. She savored the hint of fruity flavor as much as the surroundings, still surprised where this trip had brought them.

Ash vocalized the sentiment for her. “How did we even get here?”

“Something, something, shootout, close quarters dogfight, low odds hyperspace jump, and then sipping drinks on a moon we’ve never heard of.”

“Right.” He responded. “That old kukula nut.”

Jae shrugged halfheartedly as she watched the stage. “Actually kinda curious to see where this all leads. Maybe laying low will end up being a bit more of an adventure than we expected.”

“You can say that again.”

Guards appeared at the doorway a few minutes later, motioning them to follow. These two were human and looked more relaxed than the initial group. The Wookiee had moved to a table to keep them under observation while staying out of the way, but even he stood and motioned as well.

A private turbolift was hidden in an alcove off the lobby, requiring a special access duraplast code key to operate it. Likely keyed to only a handful of guards, if they took their security halfway seriously. Most casinos she’d visited utilized much the same system - designated levels of access based on rank and need. Not that Jae was planning anything sinister, but always better to prepare for a double-cross, especially with their recent luck.

When the doors opened again, their escorts led them down a thin hallway toward more carved doors. It appeared to be where the lord or military commander of the fortress once lived separate from their forces. _Here we go_, she thought as she prepared herself for what was on the other side.

Throne room was the first thing that came to mind, and perhaps the descriptor wasn’t too far from reality. This was, of course, where the rulers of this moon ran their business from. Woven tapestries ran in long sections through the middle of the room, each one inlaid with different patterns and symbols from various worlds. A large desk sat at the far end of the spacious room, what dim light there still was outside casting boxes across the floor.

Walking toward their hosts, Jae stole glances left and right at the statues, artwork, and trophies set up along the walls. Each of them appeared vastly different, almost like shrines to some pantheon of gods. A holostatue on one of them, however, was of an embracing couple next to Corellian love stones - too personal to be traditionally reverent. No, they were displays of accomplishments. Completed projects and successes to be admired.

Jae smirked. Gotta respect their interior design choices. Making their own legends amidst the ruins of ancient ones.

“Glad you decided to stay!” A man’s voice echoed through the space.

Closing the distance, Jae could see both the man and woman were Zeltron. Near-humans with pink skin and blue hair, they moved around the desk to greet the newcomers personally. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the woman was actually a redder hue than her partner. It was subtle, but she silently patted herself on the back for noticing. Dressed in well-tailored fabrics of high quality gave them a classier presence than most contacts she and Ash met. The cut of their clothes also accentuated their trim physiques.

The female Zeltron gave them a polite nod. “I’m Oris Fanda, and this is my husband, Giran. Apologies for the unorthodox entry procedure, but it seems Tal had some concerns about your presence here.”

“I can’t see why we’d be of any concern.” Ashnox said cordially as he put his hands lightly on his hips.

“You don’t already know?” Glancing over, Jae realized the Majordomo was lounging on an overstuffed chair off to one side. She was still enough to blend in with the statues in this place.

Giran waved nonchalantly. “Tal is paid to be paranoid, it’s why she’s our head of security. To be honest, we hosted a Sith lord some months ago that was…” he searched for the right way to phrase his thoughts, “a less than hospitable guest during his stay. We check weapons at the front door for safety, but those who use the Force can be unpredictable.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Oris concluded. Memories of the incident seemed to stir up negative reactions, based on her expression.

“So, do you need any help with your droid?” Giran pointed to the HK head that even Jae had grown weirdly comfortable seeing in the crook of Ash’s arm.

“Uh…” Ashnox seemed hesitant to hand it over without a guarantee of answers in return. “He’s not mine. He tried to kill us, and I’d like to know why.”

Giran laughed. “You really don’t know, do you? Everyone wants you dead.” Reaching forward, he took the head and set it on the desktop. “Anyway, I’m sure you want to see more than the bar. Would you like the grand tour?”

Jae stepped back with her hands out while she shook her head. “Wait, what!?”


	8. Grand Tour

### 8︱Grand Tour

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Oris Fanda motioned Jae and Ashnox to skirt the desk while she sat at the desk’s standalone data console to put in her access code. Seeing the desk from above, Jae realized its metal surface wasn’t anything common - it was carbonite. Wood held the rectangular panel in place, a Xexto lay frozen in eternal horror within. At least it matched what she knew about them, with the gangly four arms held up in protest and long, thin neck. Whoever they were, they had obviously crossed the wrong people.

With a low chime, the last item the Zeltron had been reading reappeared in the center of the screen. Pushing back in her seat, she pointed to the image for them to read. “See for yourself. You’re famous.”

Jae looked over her shoulder at the screen, the top and bottom proclaiming **WANTED** in bold text and her face dominating one side. It listed her name, age, and species above the actual meat of the death mark. 

**ALIASES INCLUDE: DESTROYER OF VENGEANCE; SITH SLAYER; PALADIN OF HOUSE ALDE. SUBJECT IS ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. SUBJECT IS GUILTY OF NUMEROUS CRIMES, INCLUDING MURDER, ASSASSINATION OF A DARK LORD, TERRORISM, DESTRUCTION OF IMPERIAL PROPERTY, VANDALISM, AND HIGH CRIMES AGAINST THE DARK COUNCIL. TRAVELS WITH A JEDI (SEE DM-52815). IMPERIAL COMMAND OFFERS A BOUNTY OF 750,000 CREDITS FOR ELIMINATION OF THIS HEINOUS CRIMINAL.**

Although her eyes widened at open season on her life, her mouth said exactly what she was thinking. “Does that number seem a little low to you? I mean, we did crash a dreadnought. ‘Sith Slayer’ is a fun addition though.” 

Ashnox was incredulous. “Jae, this is serious.” 

“I’m being serious.” She motioned at the file photo. “We knew this was probably out there, but not that people would group up and actively hunt us. It seemed a bit more intangible when Tempest said something back on Corellia.” 

“In that case,” He sighed in resignation, ”you also killed a high ranking Sith commander, so you’re right. I would have expected at least a million credits. Maybe two.”

A smirk formed at the corner of her mouth. That was the Ash she knew. The man that had a far darker and dryer humor than he normally displayed around strangers.

She turned back to their hosts. “Why is there such interest in us? I’m sure a solid quarter of the patrons here have some bounty contract or death mark on them.” 

Oris sighed. “Yes, but that’s a whole different sabacc game. Having a planetary government after you just means avoiding that world, and the price is five to ten thousand credits. You brought down the wrath of the whole Empire – with a price what? Tens of thousands times higher? Right now, you’re the most lucrative contract in the tri-border area.” 

“Ah, I can see the problem now.”

“You’re welcome to stay here.” Giran stood with his arms tilted outward in a sign of welcoming. “Our moon is well-known as a sanctuary for people from all walks of life. As you saw when you entered, there are no weapons allowed outside of our security forces. You’ll be safe from harm as long as you stay here. Anyone who even attempts to break those rules is dealt with harshly, which leads to a solid degree of deterrence.”

“There is one exception, but we’ll cover that some other time.” His wife commented, motioning toward the door.

“I can take them around, if you require.” Tal offered, more out of obligation than a genuine desire. From her demeanor up to this point, Jae was sure she’d rather have them escorted back to their ship. To push the risk of someone trying to kill them onto some other world.

“Not necessary.” Oris retorted. “We’ll handle these guests personally.”

Arriving back on the main floor, the Fandas swept out of the turbolift and began what must have been a practiced tour from their lack of hesitation. “So, this is the Fortress! We’re known as the best place in the Galaxy to live out your desires, conduct high-stakes betting, and our steadfast policies on anonymity are second-to-none. As you may have heard, we’ve only been the administrators of this moon for the past five years, but the history here stretches back centuries.”

“What happened to the previous owners?” Ashnox asked. It was an innocuous question, but one Jae was wondering herself.

“They retired.” Oris said a bit too quickly. “Moved to a big farm on Dantooine.”

“Uh huh.”

Heading past the bar they’d used as a waiting room on the way in, Oris made a general motion to acknowledge it. “This is our main bar and restaurant, the Pulsar Club, which you’re already familiar with. Our head bartender is Bohbee Vale, and he is absolutely magical with creating some of the tastiest and creative cocktails in existence. We have some excellent shows and musical acts that go on in there as well.”

Jae nodded silently but took note of the name. Always better to approach staff with their name and to treat them like individuals rather than as part of the scenery. Besides, Jae still had some questions for the blond Mirialan.

“Up ahead is the hallway leading to our fitness facility. Quite possibly our most popular place in this Fortress. We both place a high value on constantly working on and improving our fitness. Developing ourselves with a healthy diet, good habits, and building the strength to make ourselves the best we can be.”

“It’s normally the best place to find us.” Giran said half-jokingly.

“We’ll keep that in mind when we need to chat.” Jae was as graceful as possible. From here, she could see the edge of a rack covered in varying weight disks. Perhaps it would merit a visit at some point, but only if she really needed to burn off some energy. It was hard enough getting motivated to work out back at home on Coruscant, let alone in a strange place with unseen dangers.

“Next is one of our biggest moneymakers, the arena.”

“The arena?” Ashnox let the question hang in the air as they followed the Zeltrons toward their next attraction.

Wide ramps led down into the darkness, lit only by sconces along the way. The path was a mix of styles from different eras that reflected the various owners of this place. Walls were either hewn stone or industrial metal, sometimes with artistic patterning inlaid. At the bottom, it looked like they were deep underwater. Massive aquarium windows, supported by metal crossbeams, gave a view to the azure abyss outside. Jae felt her inner engineer both amazed and horrified by the thought of how vulnerable this place was to the crushing pressure on the transparisteel. It would have to be military-grade and meant for battleships not to lose its integrity.

Oris spread her arms as they entered the top ring. “Welcome to the Arena of Champions! A place where some of the strongest and deadliest combatants have made their names. It may not have the renown of Geonosis or Rattatak, but it’s also not the typical dustbowl used for these matches.”

The room itself opened into a large, bowl-shaped arena with stands carved into the very bedrock that made up the seabed. Each of the seats were padded for some comfort, and looked down on what was clearly a gladiatorial arena for bloodsport. A metal floor made up the main fighting area, painted lines denoting where competitors entered from as well as what Jae assumed was the Fanda emblem in the center.

“We use a ray shield to protect the audience from any stray blasterfire, of course. One of the few rules we give our fighters is a ban on grenades in the arena.” Giran was apologetic. “It’s primarily for maintenance reasons, as the explosive force and shrapnel really damages the armored floor panels. If we allowed them, we’d be replacing sections of the arena all the time. That, in turn, would prevent nearly as many matches. In the end, it just made business sense.”

A bulky and muscular Gamorrean lay just off to one side on the arena’s floor. One of their Tusker boars from the look of him. Commonly thought to be dim-witted and easily controlled, Gamorreans made powerful fighters with an incredible capacity for violence. Clad in a mix of bronzed armor pieces and animal skins, there was a primitive brutality to the porcine bruiser. Even in death, he gripped his large, wooden club with spikes in it. Around him was a pool of blood that had drained the last of his life some time before they arrived. It left cast-off lines on the battle-worn decking from the weapon that killed him, and still oozed from the gaping wounds on his body.

Jae’s voice was icy as she looked. “Brutal way to go out. If only he had a choice.”

“How do you mean?” Giran asked politely.

“She’s not big on slavery and being forced to kill or die.” Ashnox said laconically. “I’m not big on it either.”

“Are you calling us slavers? You have no id-”

The man motioned his wife that he’d address things. “It looks like there’s been a misunderstanding. We don’t have any slaves on this moon. Gladiators come for the payday and chance for glory, none are slaves. Everyone that fights in our pits are volunteers from all over known space. If they win, we offer them a majority cut of the winnings. Some of them have made quite a living here. If they lose,” he motioned to the body being dragged away by a group of Evocii, “well, that’s the risk they take.”

Jae kept her jaw clenched, not fully believing them. Everyone had financial issues now and then, she’d run into enough herself over the years, but to risk certain death for a box of credits or precious gems? How desperate or crazy did you need to be to get in that ring? And if you crawled out of the ring alive but horribly maimed? She could only imagine how much the money depreciated when your life was suddenly sustained by cut-rate cybernetics.

“Have you prepared at all for invasion by the Empire?” Ashnox inquired at the back of the entourage.

The question made their hosts stop to address him. “Why would we be invaded by the Empire? Why would we be attacked by anyone?”

“I mean, there is a war on. I’ve seen firsthand that the Imperials don’t always discriminate between those that support the Republic and independent worlds.”

Giran motioned around him at the beautiful décor. “Black Sun, the Hutts, Czerka, GSI, Empire, Republic - we cater to everyone's tastes. We're a calm eye of neutrality in the middle of a Galactic storm. Those with means come here for a bit of hedonism and bloodlust while escaping whatever goes on outside our walls.”

“You really think the war is somehow going to purposely avoid you and your little hideaway?” Jae scoffed.

“War has avoided this place for generations.” Oris was firm. “Long before we took over, long before we were ever born. There isn’t much chance of that changing just because the powers-that-be finally stopped pretending that peace could last.” Her eyes focused on Jae. “Now come. We still have one more area to show you.”

Taking the turbolift past the main floor to the very top, it opened to a hallway guarded by Wookiee bouncers. Reaching a staircase leading upward, Jae’s eyes were drawn to the blue holoflame torches positioned on either side of the doorway. A holosign of glowing neon green labeled THE FORGE ran along the top of the archway. Dark dreamsilk curtains swayed in the doorway, adding a layer of mystery to what was hidden out of sight.

“This is a place for more… erotic pursuits.” Oris said slyly. It was a more graceful way to describe what Jae imagined was contained within. “Whether you’re liaising with a friend you may meet here or just looking to experience the finest pleasures in the Galaxy, our staff is happy to assist you.”

Giran leaned in toward Ashnox. “I’m sure you won’t be interested in any of this, what with your Order’s rules and all. It just seemed like an incomplete tour without all our major draws.”

“I still appreciate the tour.” He mused while looking over at his partner. “I’m always open to exploration.”

_Yeah he is_. Jae tried to keep herself from chuckling. She had years of experience there… but not nearly as much recently. _Reflect on your life some other time_, she chastised herself.

Oris seemed ready to wrap up their tour. “As we said before, you’re welcome to take sanctuary here until you plan to return home. We have a room prepared for your use, and our forces will ensure no harm comes to you under our roof. In the meantime, you’re welcome to enjoy all the wonderful amenities we offer.” She produced an access card and handed it to Jae. “And if you’d like to join us for a punishing workout, we’re frequently in the fitness facility.”

“Thanks. We’ll… We’ll see what our schedule allows.”

<< >>  


#### Dehlis Spaceport

#### Jordir, Chalacta

Tossing a few credits to the creaky docking bay droid, Talon quickly deduced there wasn’t much to this arid world. Even on her flight down through cloudless skies, it appeared that the main settlement would be easily walkable. At least there weren’t Hutt warships turning the surface into glass. With this much heat and sand, however, they weren’t far off from the necessary components. Dry and simmering temperatures baked her flightsuit unrelentingly, and she silently prayed for even the slightest breeze to provide relief. 

Her lightweight tracker-style bowcaster was slung across her back for now. It was smaller than usual with its collapsible stock all the way forward and the polarizing ends of the bow folded in against the receiver. Although a more conspicuous weapon than a pistol or a vibroblade, its out of her hands position gave off at least an aura of peace. If there was any threat, she could draw the carbine-sized weapon faster than anyone might expect, but she also wasn’t here looking for a fight with anyone but her bounties.

Ignoring the spreading sweat already beginning to run down her back, she pointed herself toward the nearest - and quite possibly only - cantina. If there was one thing she could rely on, no matter the planet, it was a central watering hole. A place for the whole town to meet and drink their sorrows away. And it was typically not too far from the spaceport to keep outsiders and drunks from disturbing things too much.

The Chalactan people were supposedly near-human, but in Talon’s eyes, she saw little difference between them and their regular human counterparts. All of them had glossy dark hair and light brown skin. Even their fashion was similar, utilizing baggy fabrics and colors from nature. Passing a few up close, their culture seemed to utilize some sort of piercings into the skin between their eyes and on their nose. They varied somewhat by number and type of metal in the piercings, and Talon wondered if they designated something specific in society. 

She hadn’t seen such homogeneity since her own homeworld. It also made her the polar opposite of absolutely everyone in the city. Here and there she was already attracting curious glances and the occasional stare. Perhaps there weren’t a lot of visitors passing through. A smile formed in silent, wry amusement that near-human or not, her targets would stand out just as much as she would with her ashen tones and striking eyes. The Jedi was as pale as she was, and the woman was greener than anything growing on the surface. If they were here, someone had to have seen them.

Inside the main door of the cantina was far cooler than outside, blown-in sand scattered on and embedded between the floor panels. Most of the tables and chairs were made from some sort of local wood, lacquered to keep it from drying out and splitting in the climate. Groups of laughing and chatting customers kept the place busier than Talon expected. Perhaps some sort of midday break to stay inside during the hottest parts of the day. She’d seen the same sort of traditions during a visit to Tatooine.

“What’s your poison?” He asked with a weariness of someone who asked the same question a hundred times a day.

“A Corellian Cocktail, please.” It was both one of the most ubiquitous libations in any bar and one she could tolerate drinking. A safe enough choice, as long as it wasn’t made with especially cheap ingredients.

“Coming right up.” He responded as she reached in her pouch for some credits.

Setting a few credits on the discolored wood surface, she accepted the metal cup from him and held his gaze. “I’m looking for a couple friends of mine that may have passed through here in the last day or so. A human male with a beard and a Mirialan female. Maybe you’ve seen them in here or somewhere around town?”

“Can’t say that I have.” The bartender responded nonchalantly, grabbing another cup to start polishing up some water spots on the surface with his bar towel. Looking up between focusing on a couple trouble spots, he urged her for more details. “Any other details you can share?”

“They travel on a _Defender-class_ corvette. It has a blue and white hull and would have stood out from the other freighters I saw when I landed.”

“Yeah,” he started, “haven’t seen any ships like that come in either.”

“You sure about that? They might have slipped your mind with all the people that come through this place.” She placed a more substantial amount on the bar to encourage his cooperation.

“I really wish I could help you. I do.” The bartender looked apologetic as he set the glass aside to focus on her. “This isn’t me trying to play some game or cheat you out of more money. Life’s too short not to be honest and straightforward with folks. Only off-worlders I’ve seen in the past couple weeks were a Gand findsman on some quest out into the wilderness and a couple Chevin merchants that got bored trying to sell their wares and left a few days later.” He paused while he searched his memories for anyone else. “You could always try some of the homesteads and camps elsewhere. Maybe they skipped the spaceport to visit someone in particular?”

Talon sighed. “Thanks anyway.”

“Of course. Hope the rest of your day goes better.” With that, he made his way down to a patron looking to refill his empty container.

She took her time to finish her drink. After rushing between jumps, she had earned a couple minutes to enjoy solid ground and a cold beverage. It also gave her a little time to think about her next move. Analyzing if there was anywhere else where someone might have seen them, like a hotel or clinic. Nothing was really coming to her, and once the last drops passed her lips, she stood and headed back out the way she came.

Looking down a nearby street, Talon spotted what met all the typical hallmarks of a local government office rising above the other buildings. It seemed like the most likely place that would have the records she needed, but she immediately wrote it off as a waste of effort. Office clerks could be some of the most stubborn and paranoid people in the Galaxy. Bribing one usually took larger sums than she was prepared to spend, if she wasn’t arrested by the local magistrate. 

_No_, she thought while scanning the street, _there wasn’t anywhere else coming to mind to look_. She could take _Midnight Goodbye_ back into low atmosphere and run scans over the surface. There was always the chance they’d hidden out in some canyon or a small homestead out in the wastes. She shook her head, dismissing that idea as well. If the ship knew they were being chased by a specific and powerful threat, it would be worth the extra effort to hide, but not if they thought they’d already escaped. 

That left only one planet on her list… and it was a moon. It was frustrating yet oddly convenient that this hunt would end exactly where she’d originally planned to end up. Of course, it meant finding a way to catch them outside the protective walls if she hoped to deliver the killing blow. 

Heading back toward the spaceport, she moved straight to her docking bay. Her commlink only had a limited range, especially on a backwater world like this one. No, she needed the much more powerful transmitter to get her update back to the BBA. It was admittedly preemptive without a ruined wreck or the two bodies in front of her, but it would ensure the bounty was prepared and waiting when she did.

Closing the hatch behind her for safety, she pulled up the last used holofrequency in her databanks. It almost made her glad she’d been so introverted on this trip. BH-7X materialized after exactly two rings, his metal face especially unreadable over the connection.

“Talon.” He intoned with an unnaturally haughty tone for a droid. “Have you completed your contract? Do you have proof of termination?”

She gave a non-committal nod and shrug combination. “Almost. It will be completed shortly.”

“Why are you contacting us if not to report success?”

“I’ve tracked their ship to the moon of Tuuro. I’m moving in on their position now.” Not exactly true, but it worked from a certain point of view. “Just making sure my credits will be ready when I’m done so I don’t have to waste time.”

BH-7X stared at her with his glowing red photoreceptor in silence. For a long moment, she wasn’t sure if the droid had malfunctioned or if it was considering options. “The bounty is prepared. We will arrange partial or full payment upon confirmation that one or both targets are neutralized.” It pointed at her to punctuate its point. “Do not contact us again until then.”

“Fine.” Talon said curtly. A moment later, the connection went dark and left her chewing the inside of her mouth. Blackstar and Doraan already had a massive headstart by heading directly to Tuuro without the stops she’d taken. Time was not on her side if she hoped to get clear and catch up with her payday. Powering up her systems, she skipped most of her checks to try and get into space and back on track.

Sectors away and unbeknownst to Talon, however, an intimidating droid had moved to a large console flashing the top bounty contracts available to the Galaxy at large. Tapping its metal fingers across the board, it made an addendum to two high-value death marks – _Location: Tuuro_. Submitting the changes, the updated information broadcasted itself to all hunters belonging to the BBA.


	9. Breathing Room

### 9︱Breathing Room

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Plates and flatware jingled on the top of the duraplast tray as a serving droid dragged the cart back out of their assigned room. Ashnox watched it closely as it worked, following its extended grasping arms and how it moved about its duties. Not that someone would have overridden its docile programming, but he was ready for anything at this point. If the droid made any moves that seemed out of character, the Master was ready to hurl him back out the door. Sure, it would be bending the rules they’d been given, but whatever would keep them alive. A little property damage could be reimbursed, as it wasn’t like they were harming one of the organic staff. As the door panel slid back into place, he stepped closer to lock it from the inside.

“You look tenser than I do, and I keep checking to see if I still have my blaster." Jae sat with the satin sheets and plush comforter covering her legs as she sipped her drink and watched his sharp stare towards the door. Her green skin contrasted with the burgundy of the fabric. Shedding the outfit she wore to enter the Fortress, she’d changed into a loose-fitting thin shirt for comfort while she slept.

He chuckled. She was right, but it was only natural for them both to be on alert. The food definitely helped dull the edges of it all though. And he hadn’t missed the knife that had mysteriously moved from the tray to behind the lamp on her bedside table. It was no blaster, but he had no doubt she’d use it to great effect if pushed. Once he had even seen her rig a glowrod into a small ion grenade by overclocking the power cell. Enough force to knock someone off their feet or fry a droid. Technically not a weapon security would look for at the door, but a last-ditch way to defend themselves nonetheless.

Engineers, right?

Wisps of steam still rolled out of the bathroom behind him, the tinted glass door rolled partially open. He could hear the last of the shower’s water drip-dropping from the rain-like fixture situated over the wooden grating. The end of a much-needed cleansing storm. Everything in there was dark walls, sleek lines, and indirect lighting. A far swankier setup than they had on the ship, that was for sure. It gave him a few ideas for updating the apartment on Coruscant one of these days. More likely once the war was over with how infrequently they actually stopped on the capital world between assignments and their own personal quests nowadays.

Their room overall was nicer than most hotels he’d seen as well, but Ashnox knew this would be far from the luxury hidden away elsewhere. They were minor celebrity spacers, not top tier gangsters. Even the gesture of the Fandas readying anything for their use implied they were more curious that they let on. That they wanted to see how this drama played out. Test their guests’ self-restraint and perhaps see if Jae and Ashnox’s skills were even half what the mark claimed. In the meantime, Ashnox would happily take a plush bed, all-hours room service, and the somewhat risque-feeling red light setting for all the fixtures. He actually kind of found its semi-darkness soothing.

Among all the silence between them, he thought back to their trip down to the surface. Turning to look at Jae, he figured he would take a shot at changing the subject to something a bit more inane to break the tension of being hunted. “Still interested in hearing me finish the story about Xim?”

“Yeah… why not?” Jae gave him an acquiescent sigh in response. Her way of showing that it wasn’t her top choice among all the things she could be doing, but she was willing to humor him for the moment. “Lay it on me, oh learned one.”

Not about to pass up the opportunity for her to change her mind, he began his story. “So, back around 22,000 years ago, the makeup of the Galaxy looked very different. The Republic didn’t officially exist yet, and those planets that would eventually found it mostly stuck to the areas in the Core and the Inner Rim. The Sith were still a primitive people scratching out a brutal existence on Korriban. Out in the Tion Cluster, however, there was a human known as Xim the Despot or Daritha Xim. No one seems to have recorded if he ever had a birth name more complex than that.”

“I always thought Xim was a Hutt warlord or something. Maybe it was the way his name sounds.”

“No, although the Hutts were eventually involved. We’ll get to that in a minute.” He motioned to hold onto her thought. “His father was the fearsome Pirate-King Xer the Eighth, who had amassed a sizable fleet and untold fortunes from his years of pillaging the hyperlanes. His pirate kingdom dominated the Kingdom of Cron and slaughtered almost all of the nobility to assert their dominance. Xim inherited most of these initial holdings from his father when he was around twenty years old. Supposedly he had four brothers, but no one knows what happened to them. I assume Xim killed them, as that seemed to be his usual method of dealing with problems. Leaving his homeworld, the fleet expanded outward to take over the whole cluster. Adopting any new technologies from his enemies and using atrocities like mass executions kept new worlds in line and his enemies terrified. Dispatching Tionese colonists by the thousands to uninhabited or depopulated worlds, he supplanted local control in an effort to strengthen his growing empire. His greatest legacy from this expansion was an assassin guild he utilized as a personal secret police force: The GenoHaradan.”

“Like the assassin guild from the old holos? I thought they were a myth. Some sort of shadowy monster that died out ages ago.”

“Some say they’re still around, but it’s more conspiracy theory than fact. It’s a big Galaxy though, so who knows? Maybe they lived on in some form or fashion.”

“I’ll watch my back.” She mused while crossing her arms. “Just in case they join any bounty hunters looking for us.”

“The Hutts.” Jae repeated with a hint of disdain. “What did they do? Offer him spice shipments? Open a few casinos? They aren’t exactly the open warfare kind of species. Not unless it’s a turf war in some urban undercity.”

“Initially, Xim didn’t see them as a threat, and grossly underestimated their abilities, but you know the Hutts.” He recognized how animated he had become to tell this tale. “Their self-proclaimed leader, Kossak Inijic Ar'durv, arrogantly suggested that the Tionese could serve the Hutts as slaves. You can imagine how that went over. Renaming himself Daritha Xim, he launched his military against the Hutts. Xim burned Hutt worlds, but counterattacks meant he lost many ships to both enemy action and black holes. Kossak then challenged Xim to ritual combat at Vontor – which Xim walked straight into a brutal defeat. So he attempted a ground invasion on Vontor, which he also lost. Hutt privateers used the opportunity to attack Xim’s shipping and steal resources. He, in turn, became paranoid and had to ship things secretly to very specific bases, making operations nearly impossible. Finally, he tried one last time to crush the Hutts for good. Short on ordnance due to the privateers, Xim’s forces were surprised by the Hutts' recently acquired Klatooinian, Nikto, Weequay, and Vodran allies. You can imagine how badly that went for the Pirate-King. It ended up being his final loss.”

Jae squinted at him like she was waiting for the punchline. “What happened to him?”

“History is a bit foggier regarding his ultimate fate. The Tionese are convinced that Xim died during the final battle, killed by one of his own on board his flagship.” He motioned with one open hand to denote this version of history, then opened the other. “According to the Hutts though, the end was far from swift. Kossak’s soldiers captured Xim, torturing and blinding him before he was paraded throughout Hutt Space. In the end, he died a slave in the dungeons on Varl.”

“Well, that’s cheery.”

“Bad for Xim the Despot and his thirty year reign, but it was the rise of what would become the Hutt Empire. They conducted their own conquests to absorb Xim’s holdings and turned into quite the decadent empire. This moon was probably one of hundreds of worlds under their control at one point or another. Xim’s treasure ship - loaded with untold riches - disappeared though, never to be seen again.” Ashnox’s tone had turned upbeat, although he acknowledged to himself that it was more academic excitement over this shift in history. Xim’s fingerprints on the Galaxy had left quite a mark, for both good and bad. Without his removal, who knew what would have happened to the Republic?

And the same downfall would eventually come to the Hutts as well, albeit ten thousand years later. A mix of sapping their own resources, poisoning their planets, and selfish infighting causing a collapse from within. From the ashes of ruined worlds like Varl came the Hutt Cartel and their much grimier bases on Nal Hutta and Nar Shaddaa. A multi-headed organization specializing in drugs, weapons, slaves, and the entertainment business.

Jae’s little round of applause at the story’s conclusion was only mildly teasing. “Well done. Consider me educated on the ancient pirate. Should we add finding his untold fortune on our to-do list?”

Turning to take in his reflection, he gazed at the man in the loose-fitting lounge pants staring back. “No, I think this one really is gone forever.”

The Jedi before him looked tired from travel, concern and dark weariness around his brown eyes. A few more silver strands than he remembered hid amongst his still damp dark hair. Hard to know if it was from stress or just the natural and inevitable process of aging. Light glinted off an auburn hair or two in his beard as well, which seemed more random than either of his previous hypotheses. Shiny, stippled skin stood out the most on his right arm. It was far from his only scar over the years, but it remained the most noticeable. A glancing blow from a Sith’s saberpike while held captive by the Empire. Months preceding that terrible duel stuck in that warship's detention cell. There were still some mornings he wondered if he’d open his eyes to find he had never escaped those red-tinted metal walls.

His stomach had gone a little softer than he remembered as well. Less definition and a little bit… rounder. Most likely too many pre-packaged meals, Outer Rim cantina food, and time in the co-pilot’s seat rather than training. Ashnox never expected to look like some action hero from the holos, but he still felt a bit self-conscious about his appearance. He was a symbol of the Order and the Republic, even if he didn’t wear the typical styled robes favored by other masters. He had long made peace with the fact he wouldn’t be the most powerful or wise, but this meant there was definitely room for improvement.

“I really need to get back to making fitness a priority.” He announced.

Jae had moved to investigate her personal datapad during his examination in the mirror, but now lowered it and motioned toward the desk across the room. “Does that mean I can have your Fringi spice cake?”

“No, I’ll still eat it.” Ashnox huffed as he pulled a lightweight shirt over his head. “I just mean maybe I should take the Giran and Oris up on their offer to work out. Not at the same time, mind you, as they seem like they’d be sadists. Just a general goal of health. Knowing us, a little more speed or stealth will make all the difference.”

“Makes sense. I know I have far too many aches and pains that I definitely shouldn’t have at my age. We’ve been through so much.” Now she set the datapad aside completely. Although silent, Ashnox knew what the face meant. She was trying to chase down a big thought, and harder still, put it into words. He knew well enough to stay silent himself and avoid derailing her process. “Do you- Do you ever feel like we’re so used to each other and our partnership that it all just feels so… Routine?”

“Like something is missing?” He offered. “A feeling of excitement?”

“Yeah! But not the almost getting killed part. I would do with less of that. No, excitement in the everyday. That rush of adrenaline from something that makes your heart flutter. Something new and unknown that gives you that happy anxiety. Does any of this make sense?”

He smirked. “More than you know. It’s only natural that we’d be lacking some of that rush we had when we first met.”

“It’s not that I don’t love you.” Jae interjected quickly. He could hear her sudden worry that she was being misunderstood.

“I never thought that you didn’t. We’re at a point that we trust each other fully and naturally without misunderstanding. We can be a great team and still find a new way to get that excitement back. Perhaps being at the Fortress could open up some unique opportunities. If it takes others to scratch that itch, we’d still be partners. Still come back to each other. I only want to see you happy.”

“Thank you.” Jae said quietly, more relief in her voice.An inflection that sounded a bit shocked at how smoothly that conversation had gone compared with what she might have expected. “That means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” Once, in a time before meeting Jae, Ashnox had taken a more liberal view of the Jedi rule on commitments. The Council of his youth had frowned upon marriages and love, seeing such focused passion as a path to the dark side. Too much emotion for their typically stoic code. Too much risk of being willing to do terrible things in an attempt to save one person over the good of the Galaxy. Their concern wasn’t unfounded - there were more than a few Jedi that had given into their darker impulses.

In response to all this, Ashnox had found himself in more of what could be considered… trysts. Temporary pleasure and happiness before parting ways amicably. Unorthodox but also technically within the teachings. Perhaps it was a symptom of the war and false peace more than just his personal pursuits. So much of what seemed like it would stand forever had shifted like the tides. Just like how the temple where he’d learned everything he knew was gone now, destroyed by the very Empire he still fought in his own unique way.

Moving to the other side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and slid himself under them. Soft but supportive, it looked like there was a panel to control everything from firmness to temperature of the mattress. Perfect on even the coldest nights. A pile of pillows in a variety of both firm and squishy. _Maybe we should liberate this bed as well_. There was no way it would fit through the doorway on _Ascension_ though.

“In the morning, I’ll head back to the ship. Just to check things out, ensure no one’s tampered with it since we’ve been gone. Can’t be too careful when there’s not even a gate to the landing pad. I can pick up any supplies or gear we might want on hand and bring it back.”

Jae nodded her agreement. “Not a bad idea. One request though: Can you call in and check on Emtoo? I don’t trust using the built-in comm terminals here, and we should make sure he’s safe from all this craziness as well. Almost makes me wish I had pushed harder to make him stay on board so I can make sure he's safe.”

“Yeah, I can do that. Here’s hoping he hasn’t shut his comm off to go luxuriate in a high-grade oil bath. Is that what droids do on vacation?”

She let out a small noise of amusement. “He’s more than earned some time away from all this. If the Twi’leks have anything like a droid spa, let him enjoy it. Just as long as no one is trying to kill him because of us.”

“Fair enough. Love you.” He said, turning on his side and curling up in a comfortable position. They frequently had some space between them at night to avoid accidental flailing or laying wrong on a limb just to find it numb in the morning, but in the extra large bed, it felt like an expanse. Maybe for the best though, as Jae had a tendency to stretch out as wide as possible when given the chance.

“Love you too.” Came the reply. It may have been her standard response, but he could feel her emotions behind it through the Force. She was calmer, more relaxed now that they had spoken. Communication was key to solving most of the Galaxy’s problems, but even more so when it came to intimate relationships. They could talk more tomorrow if they needed.

After the trip planetside, dealing with the locals, taking in the tour, and wondering who was going to try and kill them next, exhaustion weighed heavy on his body. Warm water and actually being clean only helped it further take hold. His mind, however, was still running through all the possible scenarios, upcoming to-do lists, and what they should try to accomplish while they were here. It didn't make much difference though, because moments after closing his eyes, Ashnox was fast asleep.


	10. Target Confirmed

### 10︱Target Confirmed

#### Landing Zone Lesh

#### Tuuro

After leaving _Midnight Goodbye_ at the clearing designated Grek, Talon was pleased to see that she wouldn’t have to hike far. On her flight down to the surface, she spied the familiar flash of white and blue among the trees. Just for a moment, but she would have recognized that silhouette anywhere. It sent a blooming ball of excitement and accomplishment through every nerve in her body. If not for the voice in the back of her head, she might have left her ship running in a rush to keep them from getting away again.

Even though she’d seen her targets were deadly opponents firsthand, she kept her primary weapon across her back. After years of practice, she’d learned to move quietly enough through both forests and city streets. With her hair pulled back and hands free, she could stay agile and alert without presenting herself as a threat. Just a pilot out on a stroll before heading towards the main compound.

The path was unpaved, more cleared and worn down over the years than anything fancy. Occasional damp leaves lay discarded by their branches in the moist soil as the morning sun made them glisten. Waves crashing against the rocks in the distance made their way to her, although muted on one side. An old injury from her youth that was more inconvenient in group conversations than anywhere else. It had been a long while since she’d spent any time near an ocean, and there was something almost refreshing about the cool sea breeze. It made the trees sway slowly in a calming dance.

For the number of ships parked on the islets and staff working inside, it was almost strange to not see another soul during her walk. Not even one of those repulsorcarts they used for cargo and ship maintenance. It might have raised the hairs on the back of her neck if she wasn’t enjoying the peace of the moment.

Between the tree trunks and some worn stone pillars was the curved bow of a _Defender-class_ corvette. Just where she’d hoped to find it. Slowing her pace to more of a creep, she tried to get as much reconnaissance done as she could without exposing her position. The lights on the bridge were dark behind the transparisteel. _Looks like no one is home_, she assessed. The area around the ship was still as well, any refueling or repair personnel having left ages ago when their work was complete. More than likely, the targets had chosen to move inside the Fortress rather than fortify themselves. Good news for making sure they didn’t leave without her permission.

Standing, she went back to a casual pace. Cutting through the woods wouldn’t be nearly as efficient without someone to hide from, and this way she could pick the terrain for their inevitable battle. Once she made it to the ship’s hull, it would only be a matter of time before she found a way to override one the of the access hatches. Inside, it would be child’s play to either wait them out in relative comfort or leave enough rigged explosives behind to finish them.

A strike that felt like a club slammed into the left side of her head. Stars bloomed and grew like a hyperspace jump inside her brain. There was no warning, no real chance to see it coming. Her deafness in her left ear had no effect on her sight, but sound was a vital component in peripheral vision and situational awareness. It was her greatest weakness in a fight - not that her attacker would have known that. They would only see it as an especially effective sucker punch. Everything spun as she stumbled and fell, belatedly trying to catch herself. _Don't go to the ground,_ Talon's mind ordered her, _If you go down, you're dead_. It was true enough. Once an enemy could get above you, it was infinitely easier to shoot, stab, or bring down a heavier hit on one's prostrate form.

Reaching to her back, Talon tried to grab her bowcaster while regaining the last of her balance. No reason to give this guy another free shot. Taking hold of the pistol grip, she brought the weapon around and felt the sides flip into place. Her eyes focused enough to identify her attacker as a hulking, reptilian man with armor-like skin and a giant horn growing out of the top of his head. A Krex. They were rare enough around the Galaxy, and his presence here narrowed it down to one very worrisome name.

Talon brought the weapon to bear a millisecond too late. He was already on her again, sweeping the weapon up and away. She pulled the trigger involuntarily and sent a crimson bolt streaking off into the sky. There would not be time for another shot. A glancing blow to her ribs made her grip slip enough to lose her best defense.

Discarding any kind of form or finesse, she threw a right hook into her attacker’s jaw. It was like punching a leathery, armored wall. The fact he stood head and shoulders above her didn’t help. At least it would make it harder for him to use his large facial horn on her. She followed up with pointed kick to his unarmored lower torso, but worried she might have broken her foot in the process.

Taking her own meaty fist to the side, she let out an involuntary cry of pain. It radiated through her side in a lightning storm of crackling heat. She was pretty sure she’d avoided cracking a rib in the process, but there was no way she could stand toe-to-toe with this guy and survive. There wasn’t even a good chance she could take another few hits without going down for good.

She ducked another slow but heavy swing as she tried to keep on the move. Her thoughts went to the survival vibroblade she had strapped to her ankle, but it might as well have been on her ship. There was no way to bend down and reach for it without taking serious punishment in the process.

For just a millisecond, she could have sworn she saw that Jedi running their way. That was impossible though. Why would he even be out here with all the Fortress had to offer? Apparently that blow to the head was making her hallucinate. A scaled hand wrapping around her throat suddenly wrenched her attention back on her present problems.

Slamming into the dirt forced the air from her lungs and left her desperate for breath. Her vision speckled with stars and static as a hulking shadow moved to stand over her. He pulled a massive vibrosword from his back, its razor-sharp edge glistening in the light and a hum of microvibrations running through it. His big jaws pulled tight around the edge in a crooked smile of success as he raised the blade for a downward slice that would easily cleave her in two.

Talon only had one question as her mortality stared her in the face: _Why come after me_?

Suddenly the shadow blew backward, vanishing from sight as the edge of a kinetic wave washed against her face and clothes. A sound of wind and a heavy thunk from the momentary storm. It was like an invisible hand had reached down from the skies and ripped him away. Afterwards, the only noise was the metallic warbling of his vibrosword, now jutting out of the ground next to her head.

Blinking at the light and the sudden disappearance of her attacker, Talon pushed herself up on her elbows. The Krex had flown across the clearing, landing about ten meters away. A thick, broken branch had caught him, however, leaving a dark shape impaling him through the torso. It looked incredibly gruesome and painful, but Talon was just happy to be breathing.

“Whoa there.” Ashnox warned, motioning the man to stop moving. Concern was etched into his face. “Just stay put, and we’ll get some medics out here. If you try to move, you might not survive.”

“Kriff you, Jedi!” Pulling himself forward off of the jagged spike, he let out a roar of pain and determined rage. Talon watched in horror. The action only opened up the wound like her rescuer had warned, dark blood pouring down his armor. It splattered the dirt as he took a few uneasy steps forward, his body failing him. Coming to a halting stop, his eyes rolled back and the alien toppled like a great tree, slamming to the ground and going still.

“I wasn’t trying to kill him.” Ashnox said solemnly, offering her a helping hand before stepping back to give her room.

“Probably for the best.”

“That guy has some serious anger issues. Luckily he didn’t take your head off.”

“They don’t give you the nickname ‘Crazy Wampa’ without a good reason.” Talon stretched out her sore jaw as she stood and looked at her rescuer. He had picked up her weapon, but held it casually by the receiver. A non-threatening gesture, but he was the last person she wanted to have it. Casting a glance at the fallen Krex, she corrected herself - _second to last_.

“Colorful name. He a friend of yours?”

Talon shook her head. “No, this was our first introduction. His reputation precedes him.”

The Jedi’s eyes narrowed as he finally seemed to take in who he was talking to. “I know you.”

“I think you’re probably mistaken.” Talon felt the anxiety fill her at being identified. Surviving that attack was one thing, but another fight might be coming her way, and she would not be able to take on a Jedi unarmed.

He was supremely confident. “I’m not. I haven’t run into many Echani in my travels, and especially not ones wearing such a distinctive flightsuit. What are the chances you were on Port Nowhere and just happen to be here after my ship lands?”

“Maybe I’m here to blow off a little steam.”

“Or maybe you were the one that tried to blow us out of the sky.” Ashnox glanced at the bowcaster hanging loosely from his hand and sighed. “Were you coming to shoot me with this?”

Talon kept her stance coiled like a cornered predator. He had her stuck in an awkward position. Might as well go with honesty and see what happened. “Not exactly. More scouting to see if you were actually here, or if you gave me the slip. That was until this guy tried to kill me. Hell if I know why - there’s no bounties on _my_ head.”

He chuckled. “Good news for you, I guess. Your friend probably came after you because you were _competition_.” The Jedi stressed the word to note the distinction. “I assume you let it slip that we were here?” Talon stayed silent as she watched him closely. “No doubt that was like broadcasting it across the sector, and Angry Fists over there wanted to make sure you didn’t claim it before he did. At least he seemed to be pretty familiar with who I was in the few seconds we met.”

She stared at the dead man, the pool of blood around him mixing with the dirt. “Aren’t there rules for bounties? I thought only one person could claim that contract, and you killed the droid.”

Ashnox shook his head. “This isn’t a proper bounty. Those are normally regulated by the Bounty Broker’s Association. Strict rules and a code of honor to avoid tarnishing the brand. Death marks, as I found out, are more of a free-for-all. Whoever gets proof of death back to the issuer wins.”

Talon clenched her eyes tight in frustration. _You told them too early and sprung the trap on yourself. Real smooth_. Her head throbbed as her senses continued to sort out up from down. At least she was still alive. Unarmed, but alive was better than diced bits all over the path. Part of her wondered if she should just make a run for it. Head for her fighter, lift off, and lay waste to _Ascension_. If she was lucky, maybe she’d catch one of her targets while he tried to save it. That was, if he didn’t end her here. Finish what Crazy Wampa started to eliminate the threat.

“So…” She began, her mouth a thin line. “Where does that leave us? Planning to kill me, Jedi?”

Ashnox moved a few steps closer again. “You obviously know my name if you’ve chased us this far, but you can call me Ash. Any chance I could get your name as well? We’re practically traveling companions at this point.”

“That’s not an answer to my question, but they call me Talon.”

“Whether we’re enemies or not is up to you, Talon. You have a few options that I can see.” He removed the power pack from her bowcaster with a practiced knowledge she hadn’t expected. Perhaps silly to assume Jedi only knew how to work their home-built lightsabers when the principles between weapons weren’t that different. She made note of it for later, in case this conversation went south. “The least appealing, at least to me, would be to fight at all. It seems unnecessary and one of us ends up having an especially bad day. A worse one, in your case. What I see is the middle ground is I hand you back your weapon, minus your power pack, and you head home. Hop on your ship, fly away, and we ignore this ever happened.”

Talon narrowed her eyes and brushed some dust off the back of her thighs. “You’d actually let me walk away after trying to shoot you down?”

The man smirked. “Believe it or not, I would. Even for our chase around Port Nowhere, no one got hurt. We can part ways and leave me to deal with anyone else that comes looking for us. But that also leads me to the final option: we call a truce and become allies.”

An incredulous scoff came unbidden from her throat. Team up with the people she had been actively trying to kill an hour ago? He couldn’t be serious. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. As we just saw, you’re almost as much of a target as we are now. If your name is already listed as the main hunter on that death mark, there will be plenty of people thinking they could steal the bounty out from under you. And if you do manage to kill us, they’ll try to kill you before you collect.”

On that, he had a point. Hard enough to kill a Jedi already holding her weapon, doubly so to coax the Mirialan out into the open, but fending off who knew how many hunters as well? That meant she really only had two options – flee or weather the storm alongside the human before her.

Talon let out a long sigh. “Fine, you win. I’ll take the truce. You’re not worth the risk at this point, and I don’t want to get ambushed heading into orbit.” The words almost hurt her having to get them out. “May I have my weapon back now?”

“When we get back to the Fortress.” He replied coolly. Which also meant it would immediately be turned over to the security desk, but she couldn’t blame him. He would be safely inside and she could retrieve her weapon and leave whenever she chose. “C’mon, I need to send out a quick message, and then we can head back.”

With that, he moved past her and into the clearing. Hesitating for a moment, Talon reluctantly followed. It struck her as almost amusing that she was going to both get on board and in range of her target, just like she planned. Ashnox was tapping on his bracer as he approached, which seemed to activate and lower the boarding ramp automatically.

Mounting the incline with purpose, he headed straight past the top of the ramp and into the main communications room. A large holoprojector took up the center of the circular space. The Jedi moved up to the control panel and began tapping at some keys. It suddenly made sense to Talon why he’d come back here rather than use his personal comm unit. This one would have both military-style encryption and range to call most any civilized world in the Galaxy. A way to get his message where it needed to go without worrying about limitations or being intercepted.

A humanoid droid materialized in front of them, large but somehow gentle-looking. Metallic paint on its chassis was worn around the edges in a combination of oranges, yellows, and reds. It wasn’t any common model that Talon recognized. “Greetings, Master Blackstar.”

“Emtoo,” Ashnox smiled, “I hope Ryloth is treating you well. And you really don’t need to be so formal.”

M2-D7’s photoreceptor contracted and expanded its aperture. “I will adjust accordingly. Please note, the absence of yourself and Jae these past months has left me… incomplete.”

“Jae misses you too. She won’t admit it, but she really had a hard time leaving you behind after all your history.” He cradled the bowcaster as he looked for how to sum their situation up best. “But that’s not why I called. The Empire apparently put death marks on Jae and I that are worth a serious amount of credits. We’ve already been attacked by opportunistic bounty hunters looking to collect.” Ash cast a glance her way, but she ignored his subtle reference. “Have you run into any trouble where you’re at? We were concerned that if they were looking for us, they may also be looking for you in an attempt to find us.”

“I encountered an especially ill-tempered Jawa two rotations ago. It tried to ambush me with an ion blaster while returning to the village.”

“Seems like you’re okay, so how did you survive?”

“The Jawa made the mistake of yelling a battle cry before running out, alerting me to their presence.” The droid maintained his usual flat, academic tone. “I avoided the weapon’s blast and neutralized the threat by grabbing the hood of its robe and hurling them off the cliffside.”

Ashnox was speechless. “You- you what?”

“Kriff me.” Talon said under her breath next to him. Who the hell was this droid? He sounded more like an assassin model than the mish-mash of infantry, protocol, and loader droid bit compiled into the figure on the holo.

M2 was apologetic. “I did not get the name of my attacker. I’m sorry.”

“I’m just glad you’re alright.” Ashnox reassured him. “Call us if anything else suspicious happens.”

The droid sounded almost warm and pleasant as he signed off. “Please communicate my sentiments to Jae. And also do not die.”

Talon looked over at her new companion as the full weight of how the situation had morphed settled on her shoulders. Wondering to herself how she had ended up here and just what was waiting when they made it back to the gates.


	11. Valed Intentions

### 11︱Valed Intentions

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Per usual, Jae had awoken far earlier than Ashnox at the first narrow beams of dim sunlight coming through the window’s slats. After laying in bed for a few minutes to make sure she couldn’t milk just a little more sleep out of her active mind, she slipped out from under the covers and got dressed. Dressed might have been too strong a phrase. She wore presentable enough clothes for seeing debatably polite society. Standing by her hard-sided gear case, she gave a long look toward the balcony door that came with the accommodations.

No, as wonderful as a taking in the fresh morning air could be, it wasn’t worth the risk. Who knew what counted as a loophole in the supposed honor code for this den of underworld villainy? A long range shot to kill her as she reclined comfortably seemed like a relaxed but terrible way to die. That also meant the pebbled beaches would be off-limits as well, she realized with a pang of sadness. _For 'paradise,' this place is really killing my opportunities for fun. Eh, maybe killing wasn’t the right word for that. Dampening? I like my original version better_.

Reaching to the side of the case, Jae chose the sharpest tool she could find - a servodriver - and slipped it in one of the thin pockets on her hip. The tool wouldn’t raise any eyebrows with all the spacers rolling through this little moon, and it made an improvised but decent defense. Perfectly normal for a captain that preferred to do their own maintenance as well. She was still following their rules while looking out for both her and her still dozing partner. A win-win.

Leaving a note that she was going out for a walk, Jae slipped out into the hallway. All the doors looked pretty much the same - a small control panel and lighted scone denoting each of them. Rather than head downstairs, she turned the opposite way and began exploring the hallways in this section. They’d walked some of the branching or sharp turns during their tour the night before, but mostly just to make their way to the room. Jae preferred to know where any and all exits were in an emergency. Was she paranoid? She shook her head. It just seemed like common sense to be as well informed as possible.

Outside the windows built into the ancient rock was a blanket of treetops swaying in the breeze. To the left the vegetation thickly climbed up the sharply jutting hills toward the highest point of the rocky island, while the endless ocean stretched on from where the trees dropped off. It only made her want to sneak out to the beach that much more. A curve in the outside of the building ran up and out of sight to the upper floors, a tangle of snaking vines creating a natural latticework.

She passed only one of the Syndicate’s guards in this area, posted more for quick response than any major threat. The human had a blaster on his hip and watched her closely as she passed. It was unclear if his look came from suspicion or if he was trying to get a better glance at her ample backside. Although the latter would keep the peace while they were staying there, it still felt a bit smarmy. 

When she eventually made it around to the lifts and exited on the main level, there was already a surprising number of people milling about and chatting in the atrium. Most of the activities the Fortress staked its claim on seemed much more afternoon and evening-related. More about holidays and indulging in one’s darker impulses, like bloodsport and bondage. It seemed that business deals and networking were just as popular as they were at a hotel on any other civilized world.

Strolling away from the open area, she found herself unconsciously heading toward the fitness area. Perhaps it was Ash’s words from the night before or some innate desire to get her heart rate up. Pistol-whipping pirates in cantinas didn’t quite provide the necessary cardio to keep her healthy. Running from those trying to kill her, many times quite literally, seemed to make up for it most days though.

Ahead Jae could see a pink-skinned man laying at an angle and apparently using his legs to keep himself from being crushed by a sliding rack of weights. Sweat soaked through sections of his athletic jumpsuit as he strained against the burden.

From out of sight, a firm but familiar voice boomed its command. “Are you giving up already!? Suck it up and give me two more reps before you even consider stopping!”

In response, the rack crept ever so slightly upward while his legs shook from the exertion. There was a moment when Jae wondered if she was about to see the man crushed to death in his own home.

_Nope_. Screaming out orders at Jae while she was working out only made her shut down and not want to participate. One of the reasons she had skipped joining the Republic military – too many rigid superiors screaming at you, especially during training. Maybe Ash was right about timing when the Fandas weren’t around the make some progress on her health. If nothing else, maybe just cutting back a bit on unhealthy foods would be enough to see some improvement?

Slipping past the door without being noticed by the proprietors, Jae spotted a sign up ahead labeled ‘**SPA**’. _Now you have my full attention_. The list offered a number of different services to keep skin soft and supple, relaxing baths, and even a host of massages catering to diverse species. A massage would be absolutely magical and made up for at least a small part of her disappointment at missing out on doing anything outdoors. It had been easy to get regular massages back on Coruscant, but Ash just didn’t have the years of training and experience she needed while they traveled the stars. There seemed to be a delightful bonus to getting a masseuse with more than two hands to work the knots out of her muscles or one that was especially strong.

“Greetings, newcomer!” Behind the desk inside stood a Hollis-series steward droid with a stack of towels and containers of an allegedly super-healthy blended drinks. Churning liquid mainly filled with ingredients most sentient beings tried to avoid putting in their mouths and some whose benefits were more disputable than anything. The droid’s amber photoreceptors glowed in the mood-setting dim light in harmony with its gold plating. “Do you have any questions? Would you like assistance in booking one of our many relaxing packages?”

Jae stepped through the doorway with the usual hesitation of someone unsure if they were willing to commit. Calming music flowed quietly from hidden speakers around the room, and she caught the sweet scent of Alderaanian nectar in the air. She had to admit that this place really committed to the art of subtlety.

“Um… Sure.” She conceded, stepping up to the counter while scanning the prices. Her earlier paranoia had her wondering if even considering going into a private, darkened room was the best idea at this point. But she had earned a little relaxation after the ridiculousness with Ricks. “When’s the next open appointment?”

The synthetic receptionist quickly checked the schedule. “It appears we have an immediate opening, if that fits into your schedule.”

“That would be great.”

An hour later, and after dozing off while face-down on the table, Jae blinked against the harsh light of the hallway. Letting out a yawn, she stretched her newly relaxed muscles and feeling the oil on her skin against the fabric of her clothes. If she was in need of a caf to pep her up before, it was nothing in comparison to now. 

A classic quick-tempo jukebox tune and the cacophony of voice grew louder with each step she took closer to the restaurant. Most of the tables were occupied by ravenous patrons speaking a couple dozen languages as they dug into their plates of food. Something that most of the Galaxy seemed to have in common. The smells of Trandoshan flatcakes, sweet berry syrup, and spiced breakfast meats made her mouth water like the crashing waves outside. Hunger was causing her mind to wander when she remembered she came with a purpose. Marching to the bar, she waited patiently. 

"How may I serve you?" Another droid was working here as well. Likely saving their organic staff for the midday and dinner crowds for that personal touch. Droids rarely asked for breaks during a big rush or came in hungover. 

"A caf would be amazing." She said firmly. 

"Acknowledged." 

"Wait," she reached out toward the metal arm, "biggest glass you have, criminally sweet. If I could get it over ice too, that would be perfect." 

Without a word, the metal head turned and he headed towards the other end of the bar. _I guess that's a yes to the ice then_.

The Imperial officer perched a few seats down looked at her sideways. "So you're the scourge of the Empire everyone keeps gossiping about. Destroyer of ships, Slayer of Sith lords, the green monster under every Moff’s bed. Somehow I expected you to be much more fearsome. Heavy armor at least. Worth a few credits if you were to stop breathing too." 

Jae half-shrugged while scanning over the uniform. "That's what they're telling me, Major..." 

"Bloshad.” She said icily. Her stiff cap sat next to the drink she cradled in her hands. “Lyntie Bloshad. For once I'm regretting not keeping my blaster. That bounty could do wonders for an early retirement."

The Mirialan watched the woman's hands for any movement and saw none. More bluster than actual threat. If there was anything to worry about, Jae knew she already had the upper hand based on their positioning. With the officer's legs facing the bar, it would be easy to get in a solid punch or even slam her face into the bar. Dirty fighting, but it would end things quickly without any permanent injuries.

In the end, she didn't need to wonder for long when a female Iktotchi appeared behind the Imperial. "You know as well as I do that your commanders wouldn't let you keep a credit of it. They'd give you a speech about doing your duty and the Empire's glory, and then plop you right back where you were stationed.” She ran the back of her hand along one of her downward-curved horns as she considered her own statement. “Sure, there's a chance you might get a promotion out of it, but that only puts a target on your back." 

Jae watched Bloshad closely as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to decide what to say. Finally, she nodded defeat and toasted the newcomer with her drink before showing herself to a booth in the corner. It was such a show that Jae had to fight every urge in her body to burst out laughing.

“Thanks.” She said to the woman before sipping her newly arrived caf.

“No problem. Imperials in this place are always such condescending jerks.” The Iktotchi gave a little wave of introduction. “I’m Ang Melit, by the way."

Jae gave her a wary look. "Jae Doraan, but seems like everyone around here already knows that."

A shrug. “I’ve heard a few things here and there."

"Fair warning: If you're waiting to shoot me in the back, you'll be sorely disappointed. Don't plan on dying anytime soon." 

"Oh! That wasn't why I came over. Just thought you’ve done a lot of good for the Republic, and I wanted to express my gratitude. I’ve been doing jobs where I can to help the war effort, but nothing like you.”

It took effort not to laugh at the woman’s sincere remarks. The things she was most infamous for were rooted in personal reasons like protecting those she cared about and getting paid, not some deep patriotism for the Republic as a whole. Saving the man she loved from a crazy woman just happened to be located on a capital ship. Helping Ash keep an idiot noble from getting himself murdered and cleaning up industrial toxins in a warzone were jobs that she demanded good compensation when they were through. If only this woman knew she’d worked with a Sith on Corellia to kill her rival and stop some of the innocent bloodshed. Punching pirates? That was just for the bounty money. But perhaps heroism and ideology really was what it looked like from the outside. 

“You’d be surprised at how things just kind of fell into my lap. It isn’t always how it appears.” Reaching in her pocket, she fingered the metal red-and-white token she'd pulled off of Darth Charnus’s body in the middle of the largest battle of the war. Enigmatic in design, it was one of a dozen the Sith had in his possession. Even for all the research Jae had done in the months since, she still had yet to figure out its meaning.

A flash of green out of the corner of her eye gave her a good excuse to change the subject. Bohbee Vale was taking over from the other bartender, rolling his neck as he prepared himself for what would likely be a long shift. Jae had hoped they might cross paths, if only to sate her curiosity.

“Sorry.” She apologized to Melit before waving the man over. “Excuse me. Vale’s your name, right?”

His sigh was deep and world-weary. “Something wrong with your drink?” 

“No. Just looking to talk to you. I may be Mirialan, but I don’t have any memories of my home planet. I grew up a long way from Mirial. I thought you might be able to tell me a bit more about it.” 

Vale looked bored to even have to discuss this, let alone explain things about Jae’s own cultural traditions to her. “You can’t be completely ignorant about it, darling. I see your tattoos, and I’m guessing you didn’t pick them up in some dive on Nar Shaddaa. The food’s much better than most of the cuisine on offer in Republic space, but I suppose it’s also more readily available than in the Empire.”

“How is it now with the war on and everything?”

“I wouldn’t know. When the last war ended, the planet was ravaged. It was hard to find a lot of essentials and so many people were left as refugees. The Empire invading and taking over wasn’t that much of a change. To be honest, the soldiers and building droids actually brought a modicum of stability to things. Supposedly there was a sizable earthquake a few years back. Broke open a tectonic gap and revealed some underground city filled with untold riches and resources, which should help.”

“But you left, so it couldn’t have been all that great.”

He seemed to consider that, but was confident in his answer. “Leaving was never so much about the geopolitics of the war or who controlled what world. There wasn’t much for me left on Mirial, so I put my faith in the flow of the Galaxy and let it take me where it willed. All of my actions are leading me towards my destiny, whatever it might be. Like floating down a peaceful river.”

Jae couldn’t hide her skepticism. She had heard bits and pieces about the ancient beliefs of her species, but figured few people actually still believed in such mysticism. “The flow of the Galaxy? Seriously?”

“So far, it’s been more of a river of hard spirits, but the comparison mostly holds up. It’s what eventually brought me here, and I’d take this over my old life any day.” Vale gave her a more dismissive gesture before heading to serve another customer. It was clear that neither of them was going to convince the other to switch their belief systems.

Melit raised her arm too late to catch his notice. “Hey! I was going to order a drink!”

Jae’s spirits brightened upon spotting Ash returning through the restaurant doors. She knew he could take care of himself, but it was nice to know he'd survived the trip to the ship unscathed. At least it didn't appear that way from this distance. Trailing a few steps behind was a woman in a mostly red flightsuit with a shock of pulled back silver hair. A near human of some sort. Echani, perhaps? Although she seemed comfortable with where she was headed, there was an anxiety in her walk and the way she searched faces for threats. 

“Looks like you made a new friend on your walk.” Jae commented when he was close.

“Something like that” He said coyly. “Jae, this is Talon.”

“Talon? Kinda sinister, don't you think?”

Talon gave her a smirk. “Most people find it memorable.”

Ashnox leaned in with a serious look. “There was a bounty hunter out by our ship looking to ambush me. Big guy, a Krex with a vibrosword. Don't worry though, he won’t be coming after us again.”

Jae raised an eyebrow at him. “Someone’s started taking my advice about making sure you don’t leave people alive to hold a grudge.”

“I wasn’t trying to kill him. It was an accident, and he didn’t listen when I tried to get him medical attention.” Ash protested.

“So,” Jae turned to Talon, “what’s your usual profession when you’re not on this odd little moon?”

She shifted on her heels and tried to look busy examining the specials. “You know, mostly freelance work. Piloting gigs, running high-priority cargo from place to place, occasional charters when people want to skip the commercial transit shuttles.”

“Sounds very… legitimate.”

“About as legitimate as most of the people around here.” She snickered as she glanced around.

“Fair point.”

“Hey!” Giran called from the doorway as he wandered in wearing his workout gear. His dark blue hair was matted with sweat. “Hope you’re enjoying all our amenities! Seems like you’re getting settled in.” Walking up next to Jae, he waved down Vale. “Always have to get my post-workout drink to help maintain the results.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Jae said in half-hearted response. She didn’t doubt that it was true, but she also wasn’t wondering about his presence in a bar he technically owned in the first place.

“And Talon!” He turned to the woman, whose eyes had widened at the sudden attention. “It’s been forever! I thought you were going to stop by more often after the run to Quesh!” Taking the cold glass that Vale placed on the bar, he took a long swig. “At least you were able to track down your bounty!”

Jae felt a chill of danger roll down her body and she looked at the Echani. Her species weren’t prone to blushing in the way humans were, but it was clear the woman was incredibly uncomfortable with this sudden turn of events. Instead of addressing the bounty hunter, she whirled on her partner.

“Did you know that she’s here to actively hunt and try to kill us?”

“Oh, this isn’t good.” Melit’s commentary came from over her shoulder. She had almost forgotten about the woman with everything happening.

Ash held his hands out in a mix of trying to calm her and mock surrender. “Technically she only tried to shoot us down. The droid was operating independently and tipped her off that we were worth the money. She’s agreed to work with us though.”

Jae was incredulous. “Are you insane?”

“We have a deal.” Talon said in a low voice, looking like she regretted opening her mouth at the same time. “Apparently everyone sees me as the hunter to beat right now, so they’re hunting me too.”

“Right now we’re on the same side.” Ash cut in, trying to diffuse things. “It’s in both our interests to look out for each other and make it off this moon without getting killed. Once we all jump away from here, we go our separate ways.”

Jae was still suspicious and wary of letting Talon out of her sight, but it wasn’t like any of them were armed at the moment. “Fine. But if you so much as give me a hint of a reason not to trust you, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

Talon looked at her with hard eyes that belied her dispirited mood. “Don’t worry, I know the stakes.”

Giran looked around the tense group and put out his glass. “Anyone free for dinner tonight? Oris and I love learning about new people!”

“I’m free!” Melit offered as she finally received her drink.

Jae sighed. “Yeah, why not? We’ll be there.”


	12. Date Night

### 12︱Date Night

#### Guest Accommodations

#### The Fortress

“Jae! You’re still alive!” Somehow the Ortolan looked even smaller and bluer on the tiny hologram projection. “They said no one found you or Ricks after all the shooting that tore up the bar. By the way, I’d avoid Port Nowhere for a while. They’re still looking for someone to pay for damages, and that headless droid you left behind wasn’t very forthcoming.”

“Still alive, but not for lack of trying by some idiots hoping to collect. We’ve already had three bounty hunters attack us since we last saw you.”

“Three and a half.” Ashnox added from the other side of the room. “I think the Jawa was more interested in stripping Emtoo for parts than anything to do with us.”

“Regardless,” Jae continued, “you didn’t happen to try and have me killed, right? Betrayal wouldn’t be a good look on you. If you stabbed me in the back, I swear I’ll shoot you in the face.”

Adogeego looked almost offended at the implication and tried to motion calm. "Fine, fine. I might have mentioned your capture of Ricks, but he’s well-known in underworld circles. I was proud of helping to broker a solid deal. Almost everyone I know has some sort of bounty on their heads, so I brushed off anything in the system about you two. If I realized you were worth so much, I don’t know if I would have let you walk away!”

Jae glared at the woman.

“Hey! I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I was sad to think we wouldn’t have our wonderfully colorful conversations anymore!”

“Uh huh.” Using her personal comm was mostly for convenience. Jae didn’t care if anyone tracked this signal, as it seemed everyone already knew where they were. Sending the call to M2 was to protect him, but she didn’t feel the same loyalty for her broker contact. The round device sat on the dresser while she smoothed out the shimmering golden dress that she normally kept packed away. Two sets of straps ran at diagonal angles around her neck and then again toward the outer edge of her collarbone.

“So, did you ever get Ricks back to the Republic or are you holding on to him a little longer?”

“Neither.” Jae said brusquely while pulling up the gilded sleeves that came disconnected from the dress. She thought about skipping them altogether, but they completed the intended look. “When the droid attacked, he got away in the chaos. Probably on the edge of the Galaxy by now.”

“I’ll put out feelers to my contacts and see if he pops his head up anywhere for you.”

“Thanks. It would be nice to catch up with him after our last conversation was interrupted. Until then, it seems I have dinner plans. I’ll talk to you at some point.” She killed the call with that, figuring it sent the message she wasn’t quite back to friendly yet.

Ash approached and stood behind her as she looked in the mirror to show off his outfit. It was an ensemble he had only worn once, and that was the day he tried it on to buy it. They didn’t find themselves attending high-end dinners very often, and even then, most hosts were a bit more relaxed on dress code. Maybe it was assuming the Jedi didn’t own much in the way of a wardrobe.

“So, what do we think? This should work, right?” 

A midnight blue shirt wrapped across his torso with four silver clasps running along the right side of his chest. It fit him quite well, which Jae was more than happy to take credit for. He had paired it with a black pair of pants and simple belt. Not needing to carry his lightsaber and typical gear meant he was branching out a bit from his typical heavy-duty one. Over it all was a long black coat with stiff leather-covered shoulder boards. Although Ash had told her he thought it looked a bit ostentatious before, he seemed to be standing a bit taller just seeing himself in the mirror.

“That’s my sexy man right there.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “Is that you just trying to make me feel better after our conversation? Or do you think this fits the bill for looking good when we’re around other people?”

“You look great. Promise.”

“About ready to go down and do this?” His face had concern and tension under the surface. It wasn’t far off from how she felt.

She turned and looked at him closely. “You think this is some sort of trap too, don’t you?”

“Not exactly. I could feel enough of Giran’s mood that he seemed sincere, but that might not be the best barometer. Zeltrons have an ability to subtly influence people with their pheromones, which makes me second guess myself. My concern is more about how they’ve been both hospitable while also keeping us at a distance.”

Jae knew where this was going. “Like they’re just waiting for a violent show to begin so they can see who comes out on top. A risky way to deal with things when their other guests are all around and might get caught in the crossfire.”

“But they also know it’s a matter of time until things come to a head, and that we’d try to keep collateral damage to a minimum.”

She snorted. “Speak for yourself. If someone comes after either of us, my top priority is on surviving. Any broken furniture or innocent deaths won’t be because of me, but I’m not about to get myself killed.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He looked conflicted, but just let out a long breath. “Well, regardless, it’ll be nice to have a proper date night. It’s been far too long since we took the time to do this. Shall we?”

Their dinner invite was to a private dining area away from the lower level’s restaurant and near where they had first met the Fandas in their office. A quiet hallway with plush rugs and warm lighting that led to a set of tall bronzium doors. Distinguished without giving the impression of being too over the top. Half-circle windows, forming a split whole of glowing sunlight from within, were built into each side to provide a look inside while still blocking out private conversations. A pair of burly humans in security uniforms stood outside. They seemed alert but relaxed, waving the pair onward and activating the door controls to let them inside.

Jae chuckled to herself as she wondered if there had ever been a time she had needed a team of guards for a meal. Maybe during her time on Alderaan, but they weren’t so… present during that awkward dinner. Funny to think there was more security here than in a castle during a civil war.

The dining room itself was built into the curved edge of the building’s spire, a scenic window providing a panoramic view of the island outside. Giran and Oris were already there, sipping their pre-dinner drinks at the far end while waiting for the guests to arrive. There were a couple more guards in the corners alongside the serving staff. Their table was made of reddish wood inlaid with electrum, an incredibly rare metal. Its size in the confined space made it both impressive and inviting. Only a small number of chairs surrounded it, further stressing just how private this meal would be.

Above the table were something Jae had never seen - glowing blue energy orbs somehow maintaining both field and stasis in mid-air. She stared at them puzzling how they operated without repulsors or any sort of identifiable power supply. Around each orb were dozens of obsidian squares and rectangles undulating in a monochrome mosaic, some floating at a slightly greater distance. It gave the impression of a synthetic planet existing while still cracking itself apart.

“Incredible, aren’t they?” Giran asked with a grin. The Zeltron wore what looked almost like an officer’s tunic in bright white, although the fabric extended down to the bottom of his hips. Gilded metal bands around the forearms and in decorative pauldron-like triangles on his shoulders accentuated the coat with a bit of shine and authority. He motioned toward the lamps, if that was the right word, with his cocktail as he wandered their way. “One of my favorite pieces we’ve collected. Both beautiful and practical. They were actually a gift, if you can believe it.”

“How- Where did they come from?” Jae tried to find the right question to ask.

Oris chuckled at the excitement over the decor she saw every day. “A couple years back we had a representative from the Gree Enclave stop for a couple nights. His, or rather its, purpose wasn’t clear. Not much is clear when you’re dealing with a tentacled cephalopod. Some kind of research into the seabed and the flora that grows in the depths.” She had also chosen white as her color, her bodice dress made up of layered material along the chest and hips. Gold accents on her belt and small studs along its edges helped coordinate with her husband while showing off her fuchsia skin.

“They’re wonderfully strange but mysteriously fascinating.” Giran continued. “Technological capabilities that seem centuries ahead of the rest of the Galaxy, but with complex structures to their language that make even conversing with one of their translator droids difficult. All blue tangents and red parallels.”

Talon’s arrival seemed to derail his current train of thought as he motioned her to pick a seat. If the woman hadn’t already tried to kill her, Jae would be more excited to see their new companion. She was impressed with the transformation, and almost didn’t recognize the hunter. The Echani had shed her earlier outfit for a paneled dress of bright turquoise that matched the accents from her flight suit. A simple way to both look stylish and reference something memorable from her typical image. Her hair was down and generally styled as well.

“It’s nice to see we all clean up pretty well.” Ash tried hopelessly to engage Talon as they took their seats.

“Can we get anyone anything?” Oris asked, pointing to her goblet. “Wine? Accarrgm? Tea perhaps?”

Jae assumed from their glasses that they were drinking wine and a crafted cocktail, probably their usual. She made sure to order the tea to keep clear-headed in case there was trouble. Ash never really drank wine or spirits, so he was pleased to find they had bottles of Daro root beer in the kitchen’s chiller. A bit too pleased, she noted with some amusement. It wasn’t a free yacht.

Across the table, Talon asked for a simple nectarwine. Something sweet without too much of a buzz. A safe and calculated choice on her part, Jae noted. Maybe they were both worried about the same thing.

The sound of the doors wooshing open made both women start, their heads whipping to track the potential threat. It was just Ang Melit, wrapped in a draping, patterned cloak that looked to be covering a standard bodysuit.

“I am so sorry I’m late.” She apologized as she slipped toward the next open seat. “I wasn’t totally sure what to wear or what the dress code was, so after a lot of debating with myself, I picked this. I hope it’s alright?”

“You look great. There’s no pressure here.” Giran said kindly. “You’re just in time for the main course.”

A glance to the silent server against the wall set everything into motion. Sliding sideways, one of the wall panels opened to reveal a group of servers carrying steaming plates. They marched forward, efficiently moving to their assigned spot to deliver the entree. As soon as the plates were in place, the group retreated and disappeared again as quickly as they’d arrived.

Jae looked at the dish, which was a glazed kell with a side of sufar greens. The vegetables were drizzled with a dark oil for an infusion of flavor. Kell Dragon wasn’t normally something she enjoyed, but this smelled exquisite. A smoky, spicy scent of perfectly grilled meat that made even her mouth water for it. Hard to believe this was once a massive and deadly reptilian predator. She smirked to see Ash politely but quickly cutting off some and then give a look of bliss at the flavor.

_Maybe I’ll see if I can quietly trade him his greens for part of my meat. Can’t give him all of it without looking like I don’t like their cooking_.

“So, how’s the war going out there? We get general holonet news, but most of it ends up being front line news far from here.”

Ash wiped the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “We only get bits and pieces of the war ourselves, as battle lines seem to be constantly shifting as new offensives start all the time. Our contact with the Republic has been kind of spotty these past few weeks, to be honest. Last I heard, there was a major battle over Duro that was dominating the news. Reports say it was pretty intense, but Republic forces brought down some ultra-powerful Imperial warship. I’m hoping that will force the Empire’s forces to retreat for the time being.”

Oris sounded doubtful. “It won’t. If we’ve learned anything during our time in charge of this place, it’s that the weapons, intelligence, and materiel will keep flowing. Like an inferno, all it needs is fuel to keep burning, and make those with the resources very wealthy. Downstairs are tables serving an arms dealer and his entourage, two dozen or so smugglers making money to slip through both Republic and Imperial blockades depending on who holds the system that week, the corporate representatives that practically live on this moon to lobby Imperial commanders and Republic senators passing through.” She sipped her drink and eyed him closely. “Why would you even take sides? The last war raged for nearly thirty years before the Treaty, and you’ve seen how long that flimsy agreement held.”

“What would you suggest we do? Just stop fighting?”

“Precisely! Stay neutral and far away from all the bloodshed so you can actually live. Enjoy fine things, find your own peace, and let this war carry on without you. This conflict could last another thirty years, and then what? You’ll either be dead or too old to do many of the things you always dreamed about.”

Jae hated to admit the Zeltron had a point. She’d almost been killed more times than she could count, including the lightsaber that only scarred her face rather than taking her head. And all the fighting had forced her apart from Ash as well. There was no way they could shelter themselves here indefinitely, but they had to figure something out if they wanted to survive even one of those years.

“And the rest of the Galaxy? All those who can’t defend themselves?”

“Not your problem.” Oris leaned forward to punctuate her answer.

Jae interrupted before her partner’s noble nature got the best of him. “You two seem to have quite the operation going on here. What brought you two together and then dragged you halfway across the Galaxy to this rock?”

Giran seemed more than happy to assist Jae in changing the subject. “Actually, we met when we were still in school on Zeltros. One of our planet’s notable exports is in high technology, so we both took the BioChem route. I think we found the thought of working in science and having a lucrative career on the far side of things as more advantageous. We headed to Nar Shaddaa of all places after graduation, as it was a hotbed of innovation and well-paying contracts to get some financial capital. Galactic Solutions Industries, Czerka Corporation, lots of companies were hiring, and we were doing really well for ourselves. Oris’s specialty was in chemical engineering, and after a decent number of freelancing gigs, we both ended up at MediCure Labs. It was a great place that worked to find a treatment for spice addiction. Working there eventually brought us to Tuuro, and from what I hear, the labs burned down a couple years back.

Jae scoffed. “You worked to help spice addiction? I just assumed there was some shop in this building that would sell you anything from glitterstim to deathsticks for a little escape.”

He shook his head firmly. “As much as it might seem that way, no. We’ve always been wary of how drugs hook people, especially on the edge of Hutt space. We don’t allow any sales officially, although I have no doubt people find ways to get their hands on it.”

“But as long as our guests follow the rules and don’t make too much of a scene, we’ve looked the other way when it comes to personal consumption of a private supply. The only thing we get fresh from Kessel is one of the mining administrators that passes through from time to time.” Oris waved it off as just a fact of doing business on the edge of galactic war and Hutt space. “So, what about you, Ang? What’s your profession?”

The Iktochi seemed hesitant to respond. “Well, I- I’d say I’m a mercenary of sorts.”

Oris raised an eyebrow. “Of sorts? Does that make you only a part time mercenary? Do you only take specific jobs?”

“I’m still working on making my way into the business.” She set her utensils down and looked around. “I mean, I know how to handle myself and I’m good enough with a weapon and everything. I just, I’ve only been hired for a few jobs. The first couple were delivery gigs that were simple enough. Just take a crate or a datapad from one point to another. Whatever was inside must have been important to someone. And then I got hired to be someone’s bodyguard for a night on Raxus Prime. I escorted the guy around town and kept ready for trouble if it showed up, but it was super quiet.” Taking her fork, she speared another piece of food on her plate. “I don’t know. It just isn’t how it looks in the holos.”

Ash chuckled. “In my experience, few things end up being anywhere as exciting as the holos.”

Melit looked at him inquisitively. “But haven’t you been in giant space battles and on the front lines? The way the stories go, you two are exactly what I’d expect from some grand adventure.”

Unsure of how to respond to her very valid point, Ashnox just nodded his agreement. Jae couldn’t help but think back again on how their lives had taken incredibly strange turns and how it looked to the rest of the Galaxy. The last few days felt like it was just another example of stumbling into something bigger than themselves.

“A toast then,” Oris raised her wine toward the aspiring soldier-of-fortune, “that you end up finding all the action and adventure you’re searching for in your travels.”

<< >>  


Talon had tuned out much of the ongoing conversation, more uncomfortable than anything else. Around her were strangers and at least one person that was likely considering how to kill her with the flatware. Instead, her mind turned to reflecting on how many twists this day had already taken.

She had returned to _Midnight Goodbye_ around midday to retrieve her dress and related supplies. It was an especially slow journey, as she crept along with her weapon drawn like she was moving through an active warzone. Considering her earlier run-in with Crazy Wampa though, she didn’t feel like she was overreacting. One of the utility droid carts drove past not long after she left the gates, but they paid her no mind.

Standing in front of the messy gear locker with fabric and spent power packs spilling out of the bottom, she gave serious consideration to just cutting her losses and making a run for it. Take off, get out of orbit, and disappear. She doubted anyone back at the Fortress would even think to come looking for her, and she’d be far away from whatever trouble might be headed this way.

The dress hung in front of Talon like a phantom questioning her decisions. Silent judgement about trying to run away from all this. Dinner was going to be such a chore to get back, get changed, try to look presentable, dealing with all the social niceties for a couple hours… But it was an opportunity she couldn’t afford to pass up. A private audience with the heads of the Fanda Syndicate? Networking with them, even for a short time, could be a boon to getting future contracts. Those two knew where the best jobs were and it was a wonderfully symbiotic relationship for those closest to them.

A hefty amount of credits was worth a couple hours of being uncomfortable.

“Talon? You still with us?” Giran’s voice cut through her brain.

Talon blinked and looked down the table, where it seemed a toast was being made. “Yeah, of course. Sorry about that.” Taking her own glass, she lifted it and joined in before taking a sip. The nectarwine was top-shelf, but its sweetness didn’t quite go with the meal as well as she had hoped. _Oh well_, she thought, _but I still plan on finishing the glass. How many times will I get the chance to drink something this pricey_?

“We’re glad you ended up coming tonight. I was a little worried you might head off-world now that you’re not trying to get the bounty on these two.” The man motioned to the human and Mirialan. “It looks like something is making you stick around!”

She chuckled as she stalled for a good response. “Oh, you know I can’t pass up free food. Word around this place is that your chefs rival some of the best restaurants in the Galaxy. Figured I’d test that rumor myself.”

Although she tried to keep her tone humorous, the answer was truthful. Things usually tasted better when she didn’t have to spend a pile of credits at the end of the meal. A glance from Jae surprised her with a touch of mirthful agreement at the sentiment. Maybe they had more in common than she first expected.

“They are quite skilled, so hopefully you’re enjoying! Do you have any jobs lined up after this? I assume Port Nowhere is still operating on limited capacity following the fight, so where are you planning to go?”

A fantastic question. “My plan, what seems like years ago now, was going to be a run to Anchorhead on Tatooine. Something about picking up fossilized Krayt Dragon eggs for a research effort into ancient species. That all went out the airlock though when I found out the travel restrictions on travel to the surface are still in place.”

“Travel restrictions?”

Maybe they hadn’t heard, or the planet was just such a backwater that it didn’t register. “It was all over the Holonet a while back. Some passenger liner went down in the Dune Sea with no survivors. No sentient survivors, at least. There was some rakghoul outbreak on board, and what came out of the wreckage ended up starting a major outbreak that tore through the local community.”

Jae almost choked on her drink. “Rakghouls? Oh, no. Nope. They went down in the middle of the desert, so it should be contained by now, right?”

“Contained?” Talon shrugged. “Close enough to it, but the travel restrictions are in place for a reason. There’s still a lot of work to do before they eradicate the spread. Apparently settlements full of humans are ghost towns, there’s monstrous Jawas that were infected while investigating the wreckage, and even some of those nomadic sand people had whole villages wiped out.”

“Stars.” Ashnox said quietly.

“The news said the children of GSI’s CEO were on board the liner, so he’s devoted incredible resources to help. He recruited and deployed some of the best immunologists and elite mercenaries to the region as a control team. They’ve been handing out respirators to filter airborne particles, delivering cases of vaccines to settlements most likely to be affected, and culling anyone too far gone to be saved. I just hope they’re burning all those bodies, as I’m not sure how long the virus can survive after death.

“Well, this is a horrifically dark conversation.” Melit commented.

“Oh, make sure not to fill up too much!” Giran announced. “We still have Cavaellin spiced creams and a Devaronian’s food cake on the way for dessert!”

That did sound pretty amazing right now. Perhaps sticking around was going to be better than she initially expected.


	13. Forging A Connection

### 13︱Forging a Connection

#### Pulsar Club

#### The Fortress

When dinner was over, Talon had started following Ashnox and Jae unconsciously out of the dining room and through the hallways. Maybe it was just habit at this point, maybe it was that she knew they were ironically the least likely to stick a blaster in her gut. Still, part of her mind screamed at her that it felt unnatural. They hadn’t spoken anymore about the earlier tension, and the dinner diffused a bit of whatever was in the air. And it seemed like they all had the favor of the Fandas, which would go a long way at some point.

Lost in her own headspace, Talon didn’t even notice where they were headed or that they’d stopped. Coming back to herself, the group was standing at a spot between the turbolift and the ramp up into the place known as the Forge. It looked like the Jedi and Mirialan were discussing something with the Iktotchi woman she’d only met earlier.

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually come by here.” She was saying, a bit hesitant. “I mean, I’ve heard about it. I’m interested, it seems like something I’d be into.”

Jae turned to look at Talon. “Are you coming with us? Should be quite the evening.”

Talon shook her head. “No, I’m good. I think I’m just going to go for a walk. Might grab a drink at the club and hang out.”

“Just be careful you don’t wander too far.” Ashnox warned. “Wouldn’t want a repeat of earlier.”

She knew he was just trying to make light of the near-death experience and this fatalistic reality they were all collectively in, but it was still a near-death experience. If there was anywhere she was going to avoid after dark, it was the poorly-lit paths running through the trees. 

“I can take care of myself, don’t worry.” Talon assured him with a slight bite. 

Now she found herself back in her usual haunt, choosing a corner booth so she could keep her back to the wall. A touch of paranoia was natural and gave her the chance to watch the crowd. The night shows would be starting soon, providing a bit more entertainment value in both the music and dancing patrons.

Talon sighed as she thought back to turning down the offer upstairs. Places like the Forge had never been her scene. Unlike most everyone else she knew, Talon had never really had that yearning need, regardless of gender or species. Friendship? Sure, but only a small group she really trusted.

_Not that my current line-up could be considered friends either. The Jedi seems sincere enough, but not sure if they wouldn’t sell me out to save themselves and escape_. Perhaps too dark for tonight, especially after such a good meal.

Taking a small sip of her drink, she scanned the crowd, mostly looking out for anyone that might be giving her a threatening glance in return. No one even looked toward the natural shades of white poorly hidden against the darkness. It’s how she preferred it for now.

She was surprised when a familiar Iktotchi came around the edge of the booth, spotting her and sliding into the other side. The look on her face was one of relief to see someone she recognized in the sea of strangers. _Perhaps this wasn’t the best choice of booth in hindsight_.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here. I thought you were joining those two for a night of debauchery.”

“I figured it would be fun, that it would be something I’d really enjoy. Ended up making it about five meters through the curtains when I realized it was a bit more intense than I’m willing to handle tonight.” Melit motioned to the probe droid providing drink service to put in her order. She seemed to still be processing what creative and shocking things the glimpse inside had shown her. “Eventually, of course, but I think I’ll work up to it. When I’m ready.”

Talon chuckled in response. It must have been quite the scene. The woman’s face only confirmed that Talon had made the right choice in skipping it altogether. “Here’s to dipping your toes in the water.”

“I’ll drink to that, when I get my drink.” Melit drummed the table with impatience as the hovering server moved into range. “Uh, can I have a cider, please?”

_<< Affirmative >>_ It warbled as it headed away again.

Talon recognized the band on stage from the posters by the door. An all-droid band known as the Leisurenauts. She’d heard the name before in her travels through Imperial space, but had never seen them in person. Did droids even have the creativity to create good music? Or was it some sort of algorithm and analyzing what people enjoyed?

The answer seemed to be more the latter, with the group playing some popular songs that she could hear on the jukebox of cantinas anywhere else. Made up of a Seneschal-series factotum droid in back on the narlargon and two replicator droids with a xantha and bass vye, they weren’t bad, just predictable.

Just meant they’d have to stick around for Jinra’s show in a bit if they wanted some real entertainment. The Clawdite was over the top with their lip-synced performances, and well worth sitting through these guys.

"Is this 'In the Escape Pod'?" Melit asked. "I like this one!"

_Well, at least I have friendly company_.

<< >>  


#### Forge

#### The Fortress

Just through the curtains was an array of lights and sound overwhelming the senses and drawing guests deeper inside. The air was humid and heady, a mix of exotic perfumes and the musk of lustful creatures having their way with one another. Jae found it intoxicating and overwhelming, wondering if she should see what lurked in the private corners, or leave like Melit had moments before.

The main room was circular and mostly doused in blood-red light. It left almost everyone inside a similar shade in the dim murkiness, blurring the differences between species. The humans and near-humans at least. There was an implication that this place wasn’t about what divided the Galaxy, but the one thing that could bring it together - unadulterated pain and pleasure.

And there was plenty of pleasure to go around. There were booths, rigs, and large plush couches throughout the open space. Dancers undulated on pillars around the space, their sensual gyrations only adding to the mood. The dancers themselves were a diverse group of species and genders, either dressed in something provocative or wearing absolutely nothing at all. Even if nothing else happened here tonight, she felt assured that she would at least get a good show from beautiful people.

Pushing her way forward through the crowd, she found almost everyone chatting, negotiating, and… enjoying the company of others. Sometimes quite a few others. Large cushioned areas with a collection of entwined bodies in positions even she didn’t recognize. Perhaps this would be more educational than she was expecting.

“Quite the place.” Ash commented coyly.

“No argument there.” Jae agreed, but no other real words came to her for this temple-like structure and what lay before them. Instead, she pushed forward on what they’d already discussed. “I was going to head around this way. See you in a bit?”

“Or back at the room by morning. I doubt anyone would come after us here, but you never know.” He nodded. “Oh, and have fun tonight.”

As she moved away, she gave him a smile over her shoulder. “You too.”

It thrilled her, the sexual energy all around her. All these people exploring themselves and one another to find out what made them feel pure ecstasy, if only for a few hours. There didn’t seem to be much of a dress code, most of the people they passed wearing everything from fancy suits to leather gladiator wear to completely naked. It all seemed to be based on their level of comfort. She even saw a couple well-dressed patrons leading around companions in slave collars. Whether that was part of their relationship or actual slavery was unclear.

Part of her was suddenly itching to get her dress off and feel a bit freer. It wasn’t like anyone would care about one more naked person, and it fed her exhibitionist streak. She held off for now, but knew things would head that way eventually.

For now, she headed to the small bar serving drinks to loosen guests’ inhibitions and give them a bit of liquid confidence. On the way, she saw a human getting dragged out by two of the security detail that mostly stayed out of sight. This place was pretty open and accepting of all ways of life, but it was only practical to be prepared. Sometimes a stronger hand was necessary to deal with those who can’t follow simple rules on violence and consent. Jae appreciated this place more just seeing that they took security seriously. Larger species might have been better for throwing people out, but they probably used humans to blend in and keep people relaxed.

Squeezing through the final phalanx drinking in front of the bar, she found herself face-to-face with someone who was becoming far too familiar. “Vale, you work up here too?”

This time the man was shirtless and wearing some leather harness over his bare chest. It only serves to show off more of the geometrically patterned tattoos he had on his forearms and stomach. “Darling, what do you think I do at night?”

“Fair point. This place somehow seems much more you than slinging drinks for the brunch crowd.” She slid a few credits across the bar and pointed to something that would keep her clear-headed.

Scanning the faces above the glowing surface of the bar, Jae noted that this seemed to be the place to meet new people and possibly head off to try some new things. And that didn’t take into account the more professional bordello that seemed to be built into the back. There were a decent amount of humans here, but they were by no means in the majority. Jae actually appreciated that fact. Far too many places she felt like the only non-human around, and the constant stares that came with it. At least here everyone seemed more than comfortable with being themselves.

“Love that dress. Gold looks good on you.” The remark came from a Nautolan woman next to her. An absolutely gorgeous one, if Jae was honest. She had light purple skin with small pink freckles under her large, black almond-shaped eyes. Most of her head tendrils were pulled back in a band, but a few hung forward, framing her face and shoulders like hair. Jae’s eyes widened to see the silken lingerie she wore, accentuating her well-toned curves. “Special occasion? Or do you usually go out in this much style?”

“Celebrating new experiences. Your outfit looks far more comfortable though.” Jae replied with a nod.

The Nautolan gave her a sly smile. “A bit of window dressing that’s softer than you might expect. Besides, I think it makes me look good.”

Jae gave her a curious glance and leaned closer. “I won’t disagree with that. May I?”

“Of course.” She presented the side panel of the dreamsilk outfit for a test.

The fabric was luxuriously smooth, and just the act felt a bit adventurous for some reason. That hitch of her stomach from doing something she wouldn’t normally consider. Perhaps it was the way the woman was looking at her. A hungering desire below the surface. Keeping her arm out of the way, the Nautolan rested her hand on Jae’s bare arm. With it came this tingling crackle of lightning through her skin, a taste of the rush she had almost forgotten after all this time. Just lingering on it only heightened the experience.

“It’s really nice quality. I can see what you picked it.”

She laughed. “First time on Tuuro?”

“Yeah. It’s been quite a trip. I didn’t even know this moon was here until a few days ago when I was low on fuel. There’s a lot of incredible beauty here.” 

Jae found herself absentmindedly tracing her fingertips across the fabric now, distracted. For a moment she thought back to Ash and how he might be fairing, but pushed it from her mind. She wasn’t normally like this. She was decisive and bold and self-assured when it came to something new or mildly terrifying. This time she found herself saying the only thought in her mind.

“I’m- Damn, you’re really attractive.”

Instead of responding verbally, the woman just pulled her in close. A moment of tension spiked and Jae's breath caught in her throat at the suddenness of it.

“I’m Nythera, by the way.” She said breathlessly. “You want to get out of here?”

“Jae. And hell yes.” More than anything, if she was frank with herself.

A Theelin then pushed through an opening in the bar crowd, approaching them with drinks in hand and a warm smile. She was just as beautiful and dressed in a skintight red bodysuit, her vivid blue hair held back by three small horns on each side of her forehead. A mottled pattern of indigo spots ran down the back and sides of her neck and along her upper chest. “This looks friendly.”

Excitement tickled Jae’s ear as Nythera leaned close to be heard. “I hope you don’t mind if my friend comes too?”

Jae grinned. This woman was as much a stranger as the one wrapped around her, but it was a hard offer to resist. “Happy to have her.”

_This seems like it's going to be one fantastic night_. Jae thought as she took both of their hands and followed them to the door.

<< >>  


Ashnox, meanwhile, had been wandering back and forth through the club in a slow pattern. It gave him an opportunity to take it all in while enjoying the dark and sensual beats filling the room and coursing through his body. He loved this music and it only enhanced the experience of being immersed in this crowd.

He'd kept mostly out of the way of others as he moved through dancing couples and had become a bit voyeuristic as well - watching those that were playing in the open. Most seemed to be turned on by varying degrees of pain - whether light strikes, a bit of electricity, or being tightly bound by those dominating them. On one wall was a woman wrapped in knotted ropes and suspended from a metal frame. The look on her face was one of sublime.

Passing close to one of the couches, he avoided the legs of two Twi'lek dancers cuddled up with a muscular Rattataki. They paid him little mind as he passed, just another stranger in a room of anonymity. Still, he let his gaze linger a bit longer than he usually would as he passively observed. This little trip around the Forge was giving him an especially revealing look at a lot of alien species he very rarely saw. Zeltron dancers and their flexibility, what a Kel Dor looked like wearing only their breath mask, and Wookiee strength on display in a whole new way…

Glancing to the upper floors, he spotted the Fandas again, standing against the rail and surveying their domain while staying separate from anyone else. They had changed into new outfits to better match their surroundings, and Ashnox did a double take at their appearances. Decorative patterns inlaid into revealing and provocative pieces of dewback leather armor and see-through mesh that distinguished them as the rulers of this realm. The dark colors contrasted with their pink-red tones and gave them the air of Sith lords. Then again, it seemed like every fashion designer in the Galaxy loved that Sith aesthetic. It suddenly made sense that this was the post-dinner activity the Fandas had in mind when only taking polite bites of dessert. Wouldn’t want to be too lethargic after a big meal.

A staircase on the far side from the main entry led to the upper level. It appeared to be how to get to the ringed balcony and where a number of the guests were headed. Also on that level, Ashnox could see a droid with neon-flashing eyes controlled the music to match the general mood of the room. The current synthesized beats felt like enough of a soundtrack for the overall scene. _I’ll have to check the holonet to see if there’s a recorded mix out there somewhere_.

Taking one last look around to see if he could spot Jae without success, he mounted the first internally illuminated stair and committed to his path. No guard stepped forward to stop him, so he assumed he was allowed to enter. As he climbed there was an underlying bass line to the music, a natural backing track. Moans and grunts of pleasure gave off a jungle's animalistic ambiance. The occasional crack of a paddle or flog against willing flesh.

This level had hallways with more private rooms. From the couple doors he could see through, at least one of them had some sort of pit-fighting theme painted on the walls and displayed in the décor. A few guests were moving into and out of the rooms, many of which had individuals waiting outside to be chosen. Likely the companions they called hosts, professionally trained and highly skilled in techniques from all over known space.

“A fine evening.” A voice purred out of the darkness as a figure moved up next to him. Ashnox could see she was sleekly exotic looking humanoid, lean and tall in equal measure. A Falleen, if he wasn’t mistaken, in a corseted ensemble with pointed shoulders. She was mostly bald, subtle ridges running along her brow and scalp. A more prominent bony ridge ran down her spine. Her black hair was gathered into one thick swoop from the crown of her head. It shone as the sparse lights caught it at different angles.

“The night’s still young.”

“That it is, Ashnox Blackstar.” She walked around him like a predator examining its prey before raising her sharp structure of her face toward him. “You may call me Xent. Most know me as the Mistress of the Forge.”

The repto-mammalian had startled him, and he instinctively looked around for threats. She knew his name and had pounced in a sense. There was no one ready to ambush him, but something still felt off. Danger hiding just out of sight somehow. His worry began to melt away a moment later though, as a wave of relaxation and calm washed over him.

Xent ran a clawed finger down the side of his face in a sensual way. “I have to say, I’ve never been with a Jedi before. So few of them ever venture through the places I’ve lived. You’re curious about me as well, aren’t you?” 

“I mean… I’m always interested in meeting new people.” It was an attempt to be suave, but somehow seemed clumsy. He felt a flush of heat and a stirring of desire. Maybe it was too warm in here. Or he was just being awkward in meeting new people. That was just as likely at this point.

Wait, it almost looked like her skin was a scarlet color. _Wasn’t she green a moment ago? It is pretty dark in here_. He tried to think back to his studies on galactic species, and what he knew about the Falleen. Something about a world with a variety of biomes, evolutionary roots from some aquatic ancestor, and a throwaway line about innate natural pheromones with powerful abilities. That could come in handy right now. But all of that knowledge suddenly felt blurry and far away as he looked at her again.

She had moved in close to him and he found himself yearning for her touch again. Xent smiled to see his expression. “You want to come with me somewhere private, don’t you?”

“I want to go somewhere private, yes.” Ashnox paraphrased in response. He felt like he would follow this woman into the Unknown Regions at this point. Like he would be willing to die for her if she asked. All he needed was a chance to show her how he felt.

The room at the end of the hall seemed to be Xent’s domain. A large, luxurious bed sat on one side with numerous pillows piled up at the head. Implements of pleasure and pain hung on hooks across the wall, used to dispense a variety of different sensations. Ashnox only recognized a few of them as the pair stumbled through the entryway. His mind was mostly elsewhere with anticipation.

Xent was already undoing the clasps on his shirt when she finally kissed him. It sent a shower of multi-colored fireworks exploding in his synapses. Her mouth was cooler than he was expecting, likely due to her cold-blooded biology. As he slipped out of his shirt, she gave him a gentle shove onto the plush bed.

Climbing on top of Ashnox’s prostrate form, she straddled his waist and ran her nails down his chest. He gripped her powerful thighs, the microscales smooth under his touch. She grabbed each of his wrists as he did so, moving them above his head as she secured them to padded binder cuffs built into the headboard. Leaning in, she gave him one more long kiss before sitting back with a triumphant look on her angular face.

“Let’s try something a little adventurous.” Grabbing a woven rope from the bedside, she slipped it behind his head and then across his throat. Pulling tighter and tighter, she started choking him while making faces that he should be enjoying the experience. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Xent… I think we need to slow down.” He could feel the cord putting painful stress on his windpipe. “You’re hurting me.”

“Shh.” She cooed as she added a little more pressure “Trust me, you want this. You just need to relax and let it happen.”

If she was telling him it was what he wanted, she was probably right. Stars were forming at the edge of his vision. Perhaps that was just part of her strategy to please him. It just felt like something was wrong. Jae’s voice came from the back of his mind, telling him to fight, but she hadn’t met Xent. She didn’t understand.

The Falleen grinned down at him as she watched the life slowly leaving his squirming form. She ground her hips into him in a victory lap. “You’re going to be worth so many wonderful credits. Maybe I’ll set up my own place on Humbarine. Get a new staff, make some improvements, and it’ll all be thanks to you.”

Something finally broke through as it dawned on him that he wasn’t crazy. Pushing out like a river, resistance flooded through him, the Force enhancing his willpower against the trance. He started to struggle more against his bindings, moving his legs futilely against the woman pinning him down. Everything was darkening around the edges with the lack of oxygen to his brain, and when he attempted to protest, only a guttural gurgle came out.

Focusing on controlling himself, he concentrated his eyes on hers. He might not have his hands, but these were desperate times. Reaching out with the Force, he tried something he had sworn he would never use. Xent’s hands automatically went to her own throat as an invisible vice began squeezing it tightly. The momentary distraction was just enough for her to release her own grip. As life poured back into him, he switched to a powerful wave of kinetic energy, hurling the Mistress of the Forge backward into the wall.

Taking the opportunity with a still groggy mind, he unlocked both of his arms and did his best to get to his feet. The pheromones had been just about purged from his mind, but not without a lingering aftereffect. Xent was still alive, although barely conscious after having the wind knocked out of her. Slumping back down into a seated position, he glared at her.

“I asked you to stop. You of all people should understand that no means no.”

After a long minute, he stood and took a pair of military-style binders off of the wall. The immediate threat might have been neutralized, but Ashnox wasn’t about to let another person actively trying to murder him free movement. Unlike Talon, Xent had no reason to work with him. Once she was secured and sleeping off her failed attempt, Ashnox grabbed his shirt and went to look for the guards. After this, he just wasn’t in the mood to stay out, and he just hoped that Jae hadn’t run into similar trouble.


	14. Open Season

### 14︱Open Season

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

It had taken more convincing that Ash had expected to get the guards to not only believe that Xent had tried to kill him, but to follow him back to secure her. There had been a lot of elbow nudging and exasperation about him obviously being new to all this and not understanding what a good time really entailed. He’d had to calmly explain that he was well aware about these things. In the end, a passive threat of speaking to the Fandas personally about it seemed to move things along.

Once Xent was firmly bound with a more secure set of binders and in the custody of security forces, Ashnox rushed around the club to search for his partner before bolting out the door. He just hoped he wasn’t too late in finding Jae before someone attacked. The turbolift took forever to finally ping, and he jammed the button impatiently when he finally made it inside. Everything always seemed to move so much slower when he was in a rush. It was hard to tell if that was just the universe or the Force trying to teach him something.

_Like what? Don’t let murderous women in sinister leather outfits strangle you_? If he hadn’t learned that lesson before this point, they never should have granted him the rank of Master. Then again, if they knew what he’d been up to, they might consider taking it away.

Ash surged through the gap before the door had fully opened. Enhancing his speed with the Force, he moved at superhuman pace into the guest corridors. The few people even stumbling their way home at this hour leapt out of the way as he sprinted past them, more confused than anything at the man in such a rush. There were no signs of foul play near their doorway, only a randomly discarded gold glove.

Jae’s golden glove from her dinner gown. _Did she drop it on the way in? Or was she ambushed as she tried to get the door unlocked_? Only one way he would know for sure. Holding his breath, he stuck his passkey in the lock.

The door slid upwards, casting a strip of bright light across the inky darkness of the room. He could see the bed from here, sheets piled and tangled around the bodies there. Jae's curves stood out from a gap in the sheets, like the rolling green hills of Dantooine. The geometric tattoo, however, was a cheeky nod to her accomplishments. Pun intended. A feminine leg belonging to her paramour wrapped around her calf like a lilac serpent.

_Well, thank the stars she’s alright. At least one of us had less attempted murder in our evening_. He finally let out the air burning in his lungs to see she was okay. Spotting the electric blue-haired head on the far side of the bed, he revised his estimate upward. _Never mind, looks like she’s very much more than alright_.

Jae must have noticed the sudden change in the room, as she began to stir. Turning over, her eyes fluttered against the harsh light. Recognizing the silhouette, her expression turned to one of surprise with a touch of shame. Slipping out from Nautolan’s embrace, she wrapped herself in a blanket and moved closer.

“Ash…” she began, “this just sort of happened.”

He smiled at her. “Hey, don’t apologize. I’m actually impressed with how successful this was for you. I didn’t mean to barge in and interrupt.” Rubbing her shoulder, he nodded at the sleeping women on the bed. “Just had a bit of an incident back at the Forge. The head woman in the back tried to kill me to get the bounty money.”

“She what!?” Jae’s voice shot up before she immediately lowered it back to a whisper. Casting a glance back, no one had heard them. She still sounded angry and horrified. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I’ll be fine.” He assured her. “Nothing that won’t heal with a little time.”

“I thought weapons weren’t allowed in this place. How did she get the jump on you?”

Ashnox rubbed his neck. He only hoped it hadn’t bruised. “She found a bit of a loophole. Don’t worry though, she’s been neutralized for now. Shouldn’t be coming after us again while we’re here.”

Her eyes widened at the implication. He could see her mind turning over all the factors involved. “You killed her? And in the Forge of all places. That’s going to really throw a hydrospanner into our time here.”

“Not dead. Arrested, or whatever passes for that in without proper law enforcement. You know me better than that.” Looking past her to the parted curtains, he could see a storm rumbling outside. Occasional purple flashes of lightning exposed the rivulets winding and forking down the windows. Considering the humid forest outside, Ashnox was almost surprised they had not seen more regular showers pass over the island.

“That does sound more like you. What happens to her now? Any chance they’ll just toss her outside the gates?”

“Who even knows what will happen to her with what we’ve already seen here. The Fandas could kill her, keep her out of sight somewhere, or even send her to go wander around outside to go find our ship. We can deal with it in the morning.”

“Probably already morning at this point. I can wake these two and get them out of here.”

Ashnox shook his head. “It’s fine. Get some sleep. I’m probably not going to close my eyes anytime soon, and sunrise is just around the corner. I’ll grab a cold drink and then I can just swing back once everyone’s gone.” Pointing to the bedside, he gave her a small smile as he stepped away. “And don’t forget you have a bit of self-defense hidden away if you need it.”

<< >>  


#### Guest Quarters

#### The Fortress

A few hours later, and once Jae had politely encouraged the women to leave, she had called Ash to come back up. He had fallen asleep pretty quickly, even for his protestations that he wasn’t that tired. She let him doze for now, as the most immediate danger was past. It still made her blood boil to think that someone tried to attack Ash purely out of greed. Part of her briefly entertained the thought of hunting down wherever they had stashed Mistress Xent for a bit of a chat. She quickly dismissed that plan though. If she got in a room with that icy reptile, she might throw her off one of the upper floors. Although it would be satisfying for a few minutes, she couldn’t imagine the Fandas would be too keen on letting them stay.

When a clinking knock came on the metal door, Jae quickly set aside her datapad and glanced between her improvised weapon, Ashnox still fast asleep, and whoever was waiting for her outside. Placing the flatware in her hand, she kept her right arm back and out of sight as she headed for the lock. As the panel slid back, she relaxed a little to see it was only that Devaronian woman.

“Something I can help you with?”

Tal set her jaw at the hostility, nodding silently that it was justified. “Good morning to you as well. First, I wanted to check on the status of Master Blackstar. I’m aware there was a bit of an altercation last night.”

“An altercation? That’s what you’re calling it?” Jae demanded. “She tried to murder him!” Back on the bed, her volume seemed to wake him up. “I thought this place was some sort of sanctuary, but your own staff is trying to kill us. What ended up happening to her, anyway?”

“We discussed the incident with Xent and she had been properly disciplined.”

Jae locked eyes with her but knew she was not getting anything else from the steely-faced Majordomo. “He’ll be alright, just resting up right now. You said ‘first’ a moment ago. What did you really come here for?”

The woman straightened, her hands behind her back. “Apparently your presence here did not go as unnoticed as you might have liked. You’ve received a challenge from an interested party.”

Ash approached from behind her, blinking his eyes against the light from the hall. He still looked tired, but Jae knew there was no way she would get him to lay back down until this was settled. “A challenge for what exactly? A few hands of Sabacc? Some game of skill?”

Tal smirked. “Skill would be key to your survival in bloodsport. The challenge is for the Arena of Champions. A group of big game hunters heard about your bounty money and seem to have the idea that you would be their most profitable hunt ever. If you accept, the match will be under our standard ruleset. Two teams, a predetermined theme, and it ends when one team is completely eliminated.”

“How does that even work? Guests can just challenge others to impromptu deathmatches?” Ash demanded while much more awake now. “We don’t have any weapons, and I’m not under the impression you’re just going to hand them back suddenly.”

Jae appreciated the fire behind his words. All of this felt both insane and oddly normal for how this moon operated. “He makes some very good points, Tal. Your customer service model is a bit skewed if there’s a loophole where you’ll let them get killed.”

Relaxing her posture a bit, Tal lowered her head at their apparent naivety. “The challenge is more of a request, although it does have a hint of drama in the presentation. Refuse, and that’s the end of that. The challengers will be disappointed, but they will not act against you within our walls. If you agree, however, your weapons will be provided to you for a limited time.” She raised a finger to clarify the point. “Starting from when you enter the preparation room in the arena. You’ll be required to return them to our custody as soon as the match ends. Provided you survive, of course.”

Ash shook his head. “No. Not a chance. We’re not going to fight some strangers for your amusement. You or the Fandas.”

Reaching out, Jae placed her hand on his shoulder. It was soft enough to comfort but firm enough to give him pause. “If you could give us a moment, Tal, I need to confer with my partner.”

“Of course.” She stepped back to allow the door panel to slide back into place.

Once they were alone again, Jae motioned for Ash to take a moment and actually collect himself. They’d already had a wild night, and better to give him a moment before they started discussion.

“You’re actually in favor of this? We’ll be jammed in a confined space with people who have made it very clear they want us dead! Worst case, we’ll die as some afternoon show in front of hundreds of people. And best case, we win and then we’re trapped in their arena. They could take the chance to kill us right there.”

Jae gave him a sideways glance. “You’re not usually so cynical about these things. I’m not sure if it worries me, or if I actually kind of like it.”

“You know exactly how risky this is, especially when it’s clear the anoobas are at the door. We’re about to double the number of people actively trying to kill us.”

“True, but it also means we’re also about to publicly double the number no longer a threat to us. Might even discourage others from attempting as well.” She drew him closer. He was genuinely concerned, and she fully understood why, but there was a real opportunity if they played it right. “Think about it, at least we can face these guys head-on instead of getting ambushed. We agree to this, and then we’ll plan to do this smartly. Gather up whatever we need to tilt the odds in our favor and figure out a tentative plan. Knowing our recent luck, there’s always a bit of improvisation.”

Ashnox sighed his all-too-familiar resignation to doing something dangerous. “At least it’ll give us a chance to get our weapons back for a few. Alright, let’s go become infamous gladiators. Maybe we can even start selling holoimages of ourselves on the holonet.”

Reopening the door, Jae waved Tal on for details. “Alright, we’re in. Tell us about who we’ll be facing.”

The Devaronian checked the data on her wristpad. “Excellent news. A group of big game hunters that are well-known for taking down creatures across this sector of space, both for glory and for clients that want something for their trophy room. There’s a Talz tracker known as Joo Rignes, D’botha is a Whiphid sharpshooter, and there’s a pair of Trandoshans – Garssk and Vorth. Based on what they checked on entry, they prefer a mix of hunting blasters and melee weapons.”

“I assume they’ll look to strike from a distance, then finish us off personally if they have to.” Ash stroked his beard.

“The match will be this afternoon.” Tal said matter-of-factly. Her role was to inform them of the challenge, not brainstorm tactics. “Once you’re dressed and ready, head to Sen’den Armorworks down on the main level. He’ll get you equipped with anything you need.” Clearly finished with them, she turned and strode away.

“Guess I’ll bring my chestplate.” Ash commented under his breath as he went to prepare.

For being called an 'armorworks,' Tal had neglected that the full sign read **SEN’DEN ARMORWORKS AND FINE ARTS** inlaid into wood. The front room was far more the latter than the former. Sculptured chalcedony busts of a dozen alien species staring regally from the shelves. One wall held a number of framed portraits with both military and civilian subjects posed in front of gorgeous backdrops of their home planets. Here and there were more relic-like artifacts, colorful tapestries, old armor pieces, and preserved weapons. Something to cater to those passing through and looking for antiques or just a conversation piece.

Just past all these shop pieces, however, was what the proprietor was best known for. Customized armor hung in rows along the walls, interspersed with the occasional decorative weapon. Each piece looked to be either handmade or stock armor that was improved upon. Engraved patterns, precious metal inlays, colorized plating that came in tones from natural gray to bright pink. Most of them seemed more beautiful than practical, and Jae wondered silently how they would hold up against a good blaster.

Seated at a desk in one corner was a Bothan surrounded by piles of raw materials and waiting tools. His furry head was bowed as he focused intently on the project in front of him, a couple lamps providing the light he needed to work. One of his tapered ears twitched ever so slightly in a sign of concentration.

“Whatcha’ll lookin’ for?” He asked without looking up from the small pair of magnifying lenses perched on his nose. “A blade? Some bracers? Or were you the leather harness commission?”

Jae stepped forward cautiously. “Are you Sen’den?”

“Hosonith Sen’den, if you’re feeling fancy. Most people just call me Sen. I assume you’re the ones they conned into fighting today?”

“It was more volunteering after a bit of debate."

As he stopped and met their gaze, he smiled. Jae could see there were small patches of gray breaking up the dark fur on his cheeks and a few strands buried on top of his head. “Not at all. The client was especially rude, so I don’t mind making him wait a bit.” Setting the small spot welder to the side, he motioned around the shop. “I have plenty of options, but I’d avoid the pretty ones. Light armor might be best for you two if you want to keep your dexterity.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Ashnox chuckled. “This is unexpected. The only Bothans I’ve ever met were all politicians, military officers, or information brokers.”

“Not all of us, as you can see. I was never into all the social maneuvering, politicking, and backstabbing. Too exhausting. Besides, if not for a guild of artisans like me, there wouldn’t be any Bothans able to actually do all that nasty stuff.” He smirked and looked between them. “Any weapon you think you’re half good with? Need some fancy armor?”

Ashnox shook his head. “Just our weapons back would be great. I feel most comfortable with those anyway.”

Jae, meanwhile, had been typing out a list on the datapad behind him. “Not quite. We have a couple extra requests we’re going to need your help obtaining.” Finishing the last line with a dramatic tap, she handed the rectangular object over.

The Bothan gave her a sly look as he examined the screen. “A bit unusual, and I might need to borrow a few things from the armory, but I’ll make it work.”

Thirty minutes and one cargo turbolift later, Jae and Ashnox stepped out into the bowels of the arena. It was a utilitarian area with a rough stone roof and less than precise arches connecting the rooms. Benches and gear racks took up the space before them, laid out to allow fighters to gear up and prepare before heading out. Most of the shelves held simple and archaic weapons - vibroblades, maces, electro-net throwers, and even vibroknucklers. Something that would feed the more animalistic and bloodthirsty whims of the crowd. Jae assumed the areas beyond held all the other sections that kept this place running, like supply rooms, worker’s quarters, and animal pens.

At least it smelled like a menagerie of beasts lived down here.

One of the wrinkled and leathery Weequay from the security force appeared a few minutes later with a satchel of their requested supplies over one shoulder and weapons in each hand. Stopping in front of the pair with professional ambivalence, he handed back the pistol and two saber hilts. Jae almost snatched the blaster from his hand with a grin as she slid it back into place. Ignoring his departure, she set the bag on one of the benches and opened it to check the contents. Handing Ash his half, she jammed her gear into her belt pouches and anywhere easily accessible before dropping the shell to the floor and heading into position.

She stretched out her neck as she worked on loosening up a bit. Getting too still and anxious would only leave her stiff when she knew freedom of movement is what was going to keep her alive. If nothing else though, it was nice having the weight of her weapon back in its holster. Shifting against the leather sides, it was reassuring and gave her a confidence boost that her survival was back in her own hands.

Even Ash seemed to be standing a little taller with the sabers on his belt than he was a few hours ago.

Glancing over, Jae watched a group of gaunt humanoids with pointed ears and exaggerated features shuffling around the prep area. Evocii, she was pretty sure they were called. Each was dressed in utility jumpsuits with wide aprons and simple leather shoes. They seemed mostly to be doing a bit of general tidying up while they waited for something. All of them seemed more bored than excited for the upcoming match.

Jae nodded to the largest of them, who also looked to be the leader. “So, what do you guys do around here?”

“Mostly just gathering up the dead once the match is over.” He said with a passive shrug.

_Awesome_. Just the sort of positive thinking she needed before walking out, Jae mused.

Staring straight ahead, she studied the small imperfections in the huge metal gate. Years of slight dings and scratches from thousands of beings heading off to glory and occasionally returning triumphant. Taking a calming breath, she almost jumped at the announcer’s voice filling both the arena outside and piped through the speakers in here.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeello there, everyone!” The dramatic voice dragged out the introduction. “You’re all in for a special treat today! A match of epic proportions! One never seen here in this hallowed arena! A no-holds-barred confrontation between two powerful groups! From the deepest forests and most unforgiving tundra, we have the deadly beastslayers!” He paused for a moment to let the loudest of the cheering fade. “And facing off with them today is a pair of challengers that have become especially infamous this week - a Jedi and deadeye gunslinger, or should we call them what they truly are - the Sithslayers! Only one is walking out of here, so which one will it be? Place your bets now!”

With a shuddering jolt, the door began to creep upwards, bright light pouring through the gap alongside the deafening cheers of the crowd.


	15. Bloodsport

### 15︱Bloodsport

#### Entrance

#### Arena of Champions

Talon had been strolling through the atrium to stretch her legs when the announcement of an exciting new fight had flashed across the many screens around her. Two familiar faces that were scheduled to fight to the death in the arena below. She felt an odd mix of emotions at the news. _Am I actually worried about them_? She thought to herself with confusion, _Or am I jealous that someone else might succeed and get the payout_? The answer was likely a bit of both, but the Jedi and that hotshot engineer were growing on her too much to miss what happened. Especially when their challengers were a few poachers from some backwater and not typical bounty hunters.

“Is it true?” A voice came from behind her. Talon glanced over her shoulder to see it was Melit, striding across the space toward her.

“Yeah, it sure looks like it.”

“So, we’re going to go watch this thing, right?”

How could they miss it? If they died by someone else’s hand, Talon was hypothetically safer. Someone might still try to take her out with her name on the contract though. The main turbolift was packed with a line of impatient fans forming along the wall of those waiting to take the quick way downstairs. Rather than deal with any of that, she could feel her feet already steering her toward the ramp to the lower levels and the patrons filing down to the arena.

Talon waved the woman to hurry up and follow. “C’mon. We have to move quickly if we want decent seats.”

“Right behind you!” Melit called, already shoving others to avoid being swallowed by the crowd. Luckily most people weren’t willing to get headbutted by an Iktotchi and made way. Talon was impressed with her skill at maneuvering. Although she came off as a bit clumsy, the amateur mercenary moved like she anticipated whoever was next to step in her path.

Maybe she would turn out to be a better fighter than Talon expected.

After winding their way down ramp after ramp, they hurried just enough to try and beat most of the foot traffic into the Arena of Champions. There was occasional protestation or grunt as they passed, but no one seemed upset enough to try and push back or start a fight. It was for the best - Talon had no doubt she’d come out on top against some backwater spacer - but it would only slow them down at this point. And that was if the Fortress’s security didn’t show up to try and mediate or detain someone.

There was another gaggle of species with datapads waiting by the main archway into the arena itself, waving those approaching over and shouting in different languages. Most of them were not staff members and looked like the underworld representative stereotypes they attempted to be.

“Say, you look like a lucky lady!” One man cried out to Talon. “How about placing a bet on this match and a chance at some real credits?”

Slipping past him with a hand up, she moved into the arena to look for seats. “No thanks.”

Crowds packed most of the stands already, more than Talon thought she would see. Smugglers, nobles, merchants, and the occasional soldier on leave all mixed together in a portrait of the Galaxy. The chance of seeing a Jedi in battle seemed to really be a great advertisement for people to check out the pit-fighting side of this place. She shook her head. It made sense why the Fandas allowed the likely challenge to go through, even though Ash and Jae had claimed sanctuary here. They were going to make a mountain of credits on this one.

Speaking of the Zeltron power couple, even they had taken time to show up for this match. Sitting in their private box on the opposite side of the arena, they looked more like planetary royalty presiding over their subjects. Talon didn’t visit the Fortress nearly as often as most of the people here, but word was that those two rarely attended the matches down here. _Guess today is a special occasion_.

The typically bare, metal floor of the arena was unrecognizable. Foliage, trees, and even old stone ruins had been dragged out and placed around the area to build in cover and transport the spectators to somewhere far away. Now it better resembled the dangerous jungles of Dxun or Onderon than an underwater stadium. The crews had already activated the transparent shielding to protect the crowd, giving off a subtle shimmer against the overhead lights. It almost gave the impression of a humid climate as well.

Spotting a couple empty seats in the middle of row, Talon grabbed Melit’s arm and pulled her toward the hidden gap. Off-center and halfway up, they were far from the best seats in the house, but they would suffice. The hovering holoboard blocked part of the battlespace as well, but at least they could watch the broadcast if anyone moved out of sight. Right now what she could see of the four-sided box showed the Fanda Syndicate logo on one half and portraits of all the combatants on the other. Echoing throughout the space was the announcer hyping up the crowd and getting applause for the match, but Talon wasn’t really paying attention. It was all drama and theatrics to set up fictional stakes between groups she knew had never even crossed paths. Hard to have a rivalry beyond a clear payday on some strangers.

“Never been to one of these before.” Melit seemed to be taking in the atmosphere. “Is it usually so well attended?”

“No.” Talon responded. Perhaps a bit too quietly to be heard.

Gates at both ends began lifting and the challengers sauntered out. This time she could hear the announcer a bit clearer. “Four to two! Double the challenge, double the glory!” The screens shifted to a ten second countdown, the numbers exploding out of the screen with each flashing shift. Whoever was controlling the holocameras shifted to close-ups on each group, their weapons at the ready. All of them had hard looks and tense stances.

A jubilant, trumpeting noise signaled the beginning of the match - and start it did. The Whiphid known as D’Botha immediately shifted a couple meters left and fired, his powerful shots from the scoped Mantellian rifle aimed directly at where Ash and Jae had stood only moments before. They had separated and headed toward opposite sides to avoid getting pinned down, not worrying about actually attacking until they found better cover. Hopping from stone to tree stump, Jae slid behind the thick wood a moment before another shot slammed into the other side and blew carbonized bark into the air.

“Oh! That was a close one! Could this fight be over before it even begins?” The announcer dramatically inquired.

Moments later, one of the boulders flew in an arc across the battlefield like an ancient catapult, forcing the hairy alien to dive out of the way. Simplistic, but if Talon had the ability to hurl rocks with her mind, she would have done the same thing. Use the weapons you have, especially when all he seemed to carry was a couple laser swords.

Behind the stone came what appeared to be a few sparking sticks thrown haphazardly into bushes. It was hard to tell quite what they were, even on the screens, but their presence seemed to slow the hunters. One of the Trandoshans seemed confused and slid into cover while the Talz actually withdrew.

“What happened?” Melit leaned in to ask.

Suddenly it clicked. “They’re flares,” she responded with wry amusement, “and Trandoshans see using heat signatures. With a bunch of other bright spots burning in their vision, it practically eliminated their advantage.” As for the Talz, their species operated best in the dark. Sudden shocks of light would leave him blind until he could let his other set of eyes adjust.

“Hm. Well, that still doesn’t explain where the other Trandoshan is hiding.”

Both of the slowed hunters were still taking the occasional shots in the direction of the Jedi though. He’d ignited his yellow and blue-green blades and deflected most of the incoming small arms fire. Most of them burned into the metal decking or upward into the shield. Where they struck made it hard to see as the energy rippled in blue flashes. Another desperate-looking move that Talon saw as part of the plan. Drawing both their attention and the fire toward the Jedi, Jae had already gained another ten meters, keeping low as she used thicker trees and a stone column for cover.

Her ruse only lasted for so long though, as the brownish Trandoshan still hiding caught her movement. Garssk, according to the screens. Reaching to his belt, he wrapped his clawed reptilian fingers around a metal cylinder, armed it, and planted his feet to toss it in her direction. _Grenades and other explosives are supposedly banned in these matches, so how had he been allowed to bring that in_?

As he wound up the throw, two purple bolts flew out of the bushes. The first missed Garssk’s head by centimeters while the second scorched into his shoulder joint. It had the effect of killing all forward momentum as his arm went limp. The canister tumbled to the ground at his feet and began spewing a light green smoke. Landing on his back, the alien tried to scramble up without his injured arm, but it was too late. Nerve toxin enveloped the hunter and he thrashed wildly against the substance burning his lungs before falling still.

A couple heavy shots blew through the brush in response as D’Botha found a new position. Adjusting his cloth-wrapped stock in his big arms, his attempts at revenge for a fallen comrade were faster and less coordinated. Branches splintered and rained wooden shrapnel down on a now scrambling Jae as she half-crawled toward something a bit more sturdy.

“Hey!” Ashnox screamed, trying to give the sniper a new target. “Let’s dance!”

Talon would have laughed if the situation wasn’t literally life and death unfolding before them. _‘Let’s dance?’ Seriously? That was the best he could come up with_? Then again, it wasn’t like she had come up with anything particularly witty when facing down Crazy Wampa. The taunt seemed to have the desired effect at least. Unlike the stock blaster rifles of his companions though, the Whiphid’s had much larger and more powerful bolts.

Ash was able to dodge the first few shots through quick footwork, but attempting to deflect this weapon was another matter. Connecting with the yellow blade, it ricocheted up and created fireworks on the shields, while also throwing the human off his feet with the kinetic force. Falling into a bush, he instinctively deactivated his sabers to avoid injuring himself, but rolled out of the way behind a tree to avoid any follow up.

It was then that Talon spotted the other Trandoshan, Vorth. His green tones and patterned hunting outfit meant he blended in especially well with the treetop where he was currently hiding. A treetop that was almost directly above a now stunned Ash. She could have called out, tried to warn him, but there was no way one voice could be heard over the roar of the crowd.

With both the Whiphid and remaining Trandoshan focused on the Jedi, the Talz used the opening to try and press his advantage against Jae. Her attempt at cover had put her on the outer edge of the arena, but it also put her in a better position to get pinned down. Talon silently commended his use of a bowcaster. Of course, his was much larger and more powerful, but he was twice her size and hunted towering beasts for a living. She watched the grey fur hustle from tree to tree like a sentient snow bush, his proboscis twitching in anticipation of the kill. Jae had peeked her head up only once, barely avoiding an emerald shot in her direction.

Instead, there was quick movement around the side of the small wall as Jae blindly skipped a puck-shaped object across the ground. It bounced, rolled toward the Talz, and then lit up the surrounding ten meter radius like a small star. The Talz, who had just regained some semblance of sight, involuntarily threw his hands up to cover his blinded eyes. Using the short window, Jae burst from cover again, both hands on her blaster pistol to steady her aim. Firing off a tight grouping, she hit the Talz center of mass. As his body failed him, the large alien dropped the bowcaster and slumped sideways into a heap.

Speakers around the arena crowed with delight. “Looks like the Republic has evened the odds!”

Ash had just stood and given himself a quick gear check when the Trandoshan pounced on him with a double-bladed vibrosword. The Jedi clearly didn’t see the attack coming, but must have felt the danger, as he leapt back at the last second. As the hunter brought down the weapon, one of the razor sharp blades scratched the surface of the phrik chestplate in a spray of sparks. Vorth landed easily on his feet and tried to follow up his first strike with another before he completely lost the element of surprise. Instead, he found himself parried by the cyan blade, which easily cut through the metal. Vorth let out an angry hiss at his ruined weapon, leaping back and switching to his remaining blade. Rushing his target with enhanced speed, the Trandoshan came in for a low strike. If nothing else, it would cripple his target and finish the fight quickly.

His look remained one of shock as Ashnox spun and decapitated the hunter in one swipe. His body carried forward as its impact echoed on the arena floor.

“Ooooh! That was brutal!” The booming voice relished in the violence. “Today’s lesson: Do not try to go toe-to-toe with a Jedi!”

“What’s going on?” Melit asked.

Talon was about to give her a snarky response when she realized the Iktotchi wasn’t talking about the match in front of them. Commotion over in the Fandas’ private box had the Majordomo urgently speaking with the pair, the Devaronian trying to keep things low key, but Oris was gesticulating and very much upset about the news. _What could it be that has her that angry_?

_Focus up_, she reminded herself, _the outcome of this fight determines your future_. Turning her eyes back to the faux-forest, she saw D’Botha had withdrawn to a very defensible spot. Well, less defensible when he was the only one left and facing two very determined adversaries. Jae had kept his head down with her general cover fire, but Ash was quickly closing the distance with a Force-assisted leap and apparently with his sabers stowed. The Whiphid turned to face the more immediate threat, just to have his muzzle go wildly off target at the last moment.

With a blast of Force energy, Ash threw the sniper into the arena wall and reignited his main lightsaber. D’Botha quickly lunged for his fallen weapon, only to have it kicked away and a blade aimed at him.

**“Stop!” Giran’s voice filled the space this time, cutting off the announcer. “Stop the match!”**

****  
<< >>  


All of the screens with views of the fight and portraits of the combatants flickered with static. Jae slowed to look up, as the building’s systems shouldn’t have any issues. _That kind of interference is more typical of a jamming signal_. As if the Galaxy heard her thought, the images switched to display a giant Hutt figure on all sides. His skin was a plum color and his red eyes looked sinister in a face that naturally had the appearance it was half-melted. An armored ring wrapped around his slug-like upper body, creating an odd mix of pauldrons and authority, as well as decorative red fabric wrapped around both arms. Jae wasn’t sure what might be happening, but if the Hutts were involved, she knew it wasn’t going to be good.

“Oris and Giran Fanda! I hope I’m not interrupting anything important.” A deep laugh resonated across the now nearly silent crowd. He spoke in Huttese, which was common for his people, seeing Galactic Basic as a lesser tongue.

Oris stood from her seat to address the interloper in Basic. “I’m told Hutt Cartel warships have entered our sovereign territory. Who are you, and what do you think you’re doing?”

“I am Toborro, Clan-General to the mighty Supreme Mogul - Karagga the Unyielding! The Republic and Empire are pressing into our glorious territory, and in response, we’re taking proactive steps. Your moon has been determined as part of the ancient Hutt Empire, and I’m here to reclaim what’s ours.” He set his thick arms wide like he was welcoming them into his family. “The Fortress is now under new management. If you hand over control without any trouble, I won’t be forced to do anything… drastic.”

“Drastic?” Oris yelled at the screen. Giran had stood next to her, but made no move to temper her anger. “Get kriffed, you overgrown worm! This is our world, and we’re not just handing it over!”

Blinking his eyes and passing the nictitating membrane in slow deliberation as he watched the pair, the closest thing Jae could imagine as a smile formed. “I was hoping you would be difficult. Inform your guests they have fifteen minutes to decide whether they agree with your stubbornness. I imagine there’s quite a few fugitives that we could earn a small fortune in bounties on within your walls as well.”

With that, the transmission ended and left only a blank screen in its wake. The crowd, however, turned into chaos. Fans grabbed their belongings and rushed about, most heading for the exit. Screams and arguments coming from everywhere made the place even louder than during the match itself. The Fandas could have tried to calm people, but Jae knew that would have been a fruitless effort. She’d seen that the people of the Galaxy, at their core, only cared about their own safety. If it meant trampling a few hapless strangers on the way out, so be it.

Jae was breathing hard as she moved up next to her partner, her weapon trained on the surrendering Whiphid. “Whose plan was it to stay here again?” 

Mild amusement crossed Ashnox’s worried face. “As I recall, it was a mutual decision. Something about laying low and finding a bit of relaxation far from the war.” 

“Oh yeah,” Jae said sarcastically, “this is real relaxing.” A far-off thud shuddering the foundations of the building punctuated her words. _More like fifteen seconds_. The shields were holding for now, but it was only a matter of time. “We need to get out of this arena. Preferably with our weapons.” 

“Sounds like a good place to start.”

Below them, their disarmed opponent just let out a disheartened grunt.


	16. Siege

### 16︱Siege

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

The giant arena gates had reopened to allow the Evocii to start moving in and clearing the room. Between the bodies and dragging all the trees back out, Jae didn’t envy their job in the slightest. Taking the chance to escape, she and Ash started backing toward the exit, keeping a keen eye on D’Botha. The Whiphid had moved to a crouch once he was able, and he glared at them with black eyes set into his furry face as they departed. Even with the match over, neither side trusted the other not to shoot them in the back, given half a chance.

Breathing a sigh of relief once they were safely out of the battlespace, Jae almost let out a laugh at her situation. They’d survived, and not without a couple close calls. _Did we win? Was it a draw? Does any of that matter if this place gets turned to rubble_? The answer was probably that all bets were canceled with an unfinished match. A pity, really, as she would have happily accepted a pile of winnings so they could treat themselves when they were far, far away from this siege.

“Hey you!” The Weequay had spotted them and was heading their way. “Stop right there. Match is over, so hand over your weapons. I’ll take any other gear that you can weaponize as well. Can’t have you setting off flash bombs around the guests.”

Ashnox stepped forward with his usual apologetic kindness. Looking at the man’s wrinkled face closely, he motioned with his hand. “You don’t need to take our weapons. There’s a lot of bad people outside, and you trust we’ll do the right thing.”

The guard nodded like an idea was dawning on him. “Ya know, you can keep your weapons. With everything going on, I trust you two.”

“Why thank you!” Jae chuckled as she gave a two-fingered mock salute and strode past him and into the open turbolift. No guards were posted outside, making their journey a little easier. It almost made Jae a bit suspicious, but she was sure they had bigger issues to deal with than escaped gladiators.

Exiting back into Sen’den’s shop, the Bothan looked up from his work with surprise. He likely didn’t get many visitors coming up the lift from below. Setting his tools aside, the man stood and headed over to check on them.

“Oh, hi guys! Wasn’t expecting you back here so soon. Honestly, most people who head down there don’t come back at all. Looks like you two survived alright. No lost limbs or permanent damage, I assume?”

Ash gave him a wave as they both tried to stand in a way that hid their contraband weapons. “No, Sen, we’re fine. This place isn’t going to be though. There’s a Hutt fleet over the planet.”

“Was that the rumbling sound?” He stroked his muzzle in worry. “I thought I was imagining things.”

“Yeah. The Cartel wants this place and the Fandas don’t seem likely to hand it over. You should probably pack up whatever valuables you can and get far away from this place.”

Sen shook his head. “I appreciate your concern, but I’ve got a shop full of weapons and armor. I’ll do what I can to start arming people and helping with the defense, and then if there’s still a ship headed offworld, I’ll evacuate.”

Outside the storefront window, panicked people ran by or dragged their companions. Some held containers of credits and precious metals, others were empty-handed and frantic, and a few even carried their half-empty cocktails as they headed for the exit. News of the attack had clearly spread to this level, if not by word-of-mouth then the rumbles of turbolaser impacts.

Jae started running through a mental plan of how to get out of the gates and the best path to _Ascension_. Hopping on board and skipping most of the administrative tasks could have them airborne in a couple of minutes. She would skim low across the waves to the east and head for whatever chain of islands or small continents might be waiting just over the horizon. From there, it would be a simple shot into orbit and finding enough of a gap in the maelstrom of ships above to jump back on path to Republic space. Still a few variables that could stop the plan in its tracks, but nothing they couldn’t overcome together.__

_ __ _

Stealing a glance at her partner, she realized she hadn’t accounted for the biggest variable. Ashnox silently watched the fear of those outside, worry and concern creasing his face in a way she knew far too well. Even for all the underworld _sleemos_, crooked politicians, and spice runners gracing this place's many rooms, they were innocent of this tragedy in his mind. Everyone in this place were victims of a Hutt bully in the sky, and Jae felt her hopes sink a little. If Ash had a weakness, it was feeling like he needed to right an injustice and protect people.

_ __ _

Jae licked her lips and felt her eyes soften on him. “You don’t want to take this clear opening to escape, do you? You want to stay and try to fight for a bunch of strangers, some of which might want us dead.”

_ __ _

“Most of them don’t care one way or another what our fate is.” He said quieter than she expected. “But the people here don’t deserve to get killed or possibly sold into slavery just for stopping on a moon. If this Toborro has a problem with the Fandas, that shouldn’t involve everyone else.”

_ __ _

“One of those times that reminds me why I love you while finding you incredibly frustrating. This is just like that time on Tanaab ” She paused, formulating a new plan. “If we’re doing this suicide mission, we need to link up with the Fandas and find out where the gaps in their defense are. Maybe rally some of the killers in this place to do what they’re best at.”

_ __ _

Ash nodded. “To the atrium then.”

_ __ _

Leaving Sen’den behind, Jae let Ashnox lead the way back to what she’d come to think of as the lobby of this place. At one point a woman ran into her shoulder, barely mumbling an apology as she rushed past to try and leave. Jae recognized the Imperial uniform and realized it was Major Bloshad, much less in a fighting mood now that the moment was upon them. She appeared to be leading a group of other vacationing Imperial soldiers back to their transport shuttle on one of the landing pads. Jae tried not to take too much pleasure in seeing the Empire retreat. Assuming they both survived this, her next battle might very well be taking on the Major and her troops.

_ __ _

The atrium itself was packed, better resembling a busy spaceport during a planetary holiday than its usual quiet conversations and soft music. Luckily, the Fandas had stopped to regroup outside the main lift, in an animated debate with both each other and the Majordomo. Before they could make their way closer though, Oris and Tal broke off and headed on a mission.

_ __ _

Ashnox shook his head at the timing. “I need to get to Giran if we’re going to help everyone evacuate safely.”

_ __ _

“Then I’m following Oris.” Jae said decisively. “Wherever she’s off to will be just as important, and maybe we can even fight back.”

_ __ _

“May the Force be with you.”

_ __ _

Jae chuckled. “Yeah, yeah.”

_ __ _

Pushing her way through the herd of animals most patrons had turned into, Jae only caught a bit of her partner’s conversation. Giran had moved to a secure wall panel and tapped in a passcode. As the hinged door swung open, he retrieved a hold-out blaster and some sort of comm device from inside. The small weapon wasn’t enough to take on many attackers or a heavily armed force, but it was a hell of a lot better for defense than fists.

_ __ _

“Master Jedi.” Giran was saying as he slipped the pistol into the pocket of his coat. “I see no one made you hand those lightsabers back in after the arena battle.”

_ __ _

“I came to see how we can help. Do you need to get everyone out of here? Are you expecting we’ll need to defend from a ground attack?”

_ __ _

“Nothing is very clear right now, but this is one time I’m glad my guards were bad about enforcing the rules. Have those blades ready, because we might just need them before the day is over.”

_ __ _

Spotting a lilac face standing out from all the browns, greens, and tans around Jae in the crowd made her stop. She locked eyes with Nythera from across the room, looking very different than the last time they crossed paths. The Nautolan wore a light colored tunic, long pants tucked into her boots, and a tailored nerf-hide jacket that looked especially good on her frame. She carried a blaster carbine common among the guards, and Jae could only imagine how she’d gotten her hands on it. Nythera smiled her way, mouthing ‘Good luck’ before following some others toward the front gate. As much as Jae wanted to run after her, she knew she only had a small window of time to follow Oris to wherever she was headed.

_ __ _

_Note to self, find a way to cross paths with that Nautolan again. First, defeat the Hutt Cartel_.

_ __ _

Tal had led Oris up one of the staircases before disappearing down a hallway. Jae abandoned subtlety to try and close the distance, taking the stairs two at a time before sliding to a stop and trying to catch her breath as she let the women move away again. Jae was too far off to catch what they might be saying, but there was no indication that either of them were speaking. Just silent striding to a location they both knew the route for from muscle memory. Probably the security hub, based on places like this normally operated.

_ __ _

“Attention, guests and staff of The Fortress. Attention!” Throughout the halls came a familiar voice, permeating every room like the building itself was speaking to them. “This is Giran Fanda. We are under attack. The Hutt Cartel has blockaded the moon in an attempt to capture this place. After all the adventures, entertainment, and wonderful nights you’ve enjoyed within our walls, don’t just let our story end here. Everyone here now has a choice to make - flee before things get any worse or stay and fight. I advise everyone to grab anything valuable and evacuate immediately, or retrieve any weapons you’ve checked and work with us to defend this fine place. Thank you, and good luck.”

_ __ _

Ahead of her, Oris and Tal seemed to pick up the pace. Now it was less a brisk walk and more a light jog. Other than a few fleeing people with their arms full of whatever they could carry, there was no one else around. Jae assumed the guards had either moved to their designated battle stations or decided they weren't paid enough to fight powerful warships and abandoned their posts.

_ __ _

Although Jae appreciated that no one would try and stop her from following the two women, it also left her woefully exposed if she was spotted. She had her blaster holstered and mostly hidden, but anyone she crossed paths with might see that as a threat. Who knew what the rules are now that all of the rules and neutrality appeared to be gone?

_ __ _

Oris spoke to the Majordomo while still staring straight ahead. "What are we looking at up there? How many ships does Toborro have?"

_ __ _

"Our spotters say it's two Hutt frigates, along with his dreadnought flagship, _Nawee Grancha_. They also have a transport ship that likely holds ground troops, as well as an unknown number of fighters. Based on what my team knows about their combat forces, they'll be mostly general purpose rather than bombers or strike fighters."

_ __ _

"Well, that's mildly better news. I'm guessing you don't have anything optimistic to tell me?"

_ __ _

Tal considered the question. "The Fortress will survive this. I promise."

_ __ _

“Hm.” Oris sounded distracted by something. “The timing of this so close to the arrival of the human and Mirialan seems a bit suspicious. Is there any chance they led the Cartel here?”

_ __ _

“Unlikely, but I’ll have my men look into it.”

_ __ _

Reaching the end of the hall, Tal hurried forward and inserted her code cylinder. The main hatch to the security room slid upwards, revealing a much more gleaming and utilitarian room than Jae had seen anywhere else on the compound. A wall of screens sat on the far side, showing views from holocams placed throughout the halls and even a couple shots from the probes in orbit. Banks of consoles sat around the room to control the various systems of the facility and monitor for any problems. Only a few were immediately recognizable as shield diagnostics and one for the flow status of the sewage pipes.

_ __ _

Jae silently thanked the universe that the women were in too much of a rush to lock the door behind them. Creeping closer, she crouched by the doorframe to stay out of sight. A pair of Anomids sat in seats before the main control board, typing and flipping switches with their six fingers and unnervingly near-translucent skin.

_ __ _

“What’s our current situation?” Oris got straight to the point.

_ __ _

One of them glanced over with its solid white eyes. “Shields are holding, and based on the firing pattern, their current attack is more for intimidation than bombardment. Still, sustained pressure will weaken our defenses over time. What would you like us to do?”

_ __ _

Oris scanned the screens as her mind analysed the situation. A strategic equation about resources and how to defeat the enemy above. “Divert power from all non-essential functions to the shields and weapons. I’m sure our guests can live without the musical entertainment or gaming consoles for a few hours.”

_ __ _

“Of course, Mistress.”

_ __ _

Turning, Tal shot both of the technicians point-blank in the head. They slumped heavily onto their consoles with a hollow thud. 

_ __ _

“What do you think you're doing?” 

_ __ _

Tal pointed the blaster toward the Zeltron. “Sorry, Oris, but I didn't survive this long without recognizing a winning hand when I see it.” 

_ __ _

Oris shook her head. “This facility can face down more firepower than they possess. We can hold out against a few ships with delusions of grandeur.” 

_ __ _

“A siege? Seriously? You’re the delusional one.” Tal made her way to the primary defense console. “They'll be happy to wait while we starve and our power reserves run out, and then they'll turn this place to dust. I’ve worked far too hard to keep this place running just for it to be in vain. Here’s a better idea: I can surrender and swear my fealty, and the Cartel will put me in charge. After they execute you, of course. Or sell you to one of your enemies.” Tapping through a series of memorized commands, she deactivated the remaining satellite defense systems, security locks, and started work on bringing down the shields. 

_ __ _

Oris was a portrait of disgust. “How easily your allegiance changed. Almost like you have no loyalty at all.” 

_ __ _

Tal laughed bitterly. “I was nothing but loyal to you for years - taking care of this place and protecting you from controversy. All you’ve shown me is that loyalty is for fools. This place had rules, an actual code that I thought we lived by to stay neutral. Now we’re breaking it for a bunch of fugitives that mean nothing and your pride. This job was nice, but protecting this place is all that matters. Keeping more of the profits will be wonderful too. More appreciation than I ever got from you two.”

_ __ _

“You had it better here than anywhere else in-”

_ __ _

“Save your excuses.” The Majordomo continued unflappably as she shifted the pistol. “But I'll do you one last favor and put you out of your misery. It's the merciful thing to-” 

_ __ _

Jae's pistol butt struck Tal directly behind her ear, the weighty metal splitting the skin and starting a trickle of black blood. It was enough to make the blaster fly out of the Deveronian's hand as she crumpled into an unconscious heap. Jae kicked Tal's weapon over to Oris. “Looks like you're going to start vetting your people better.”

_ __ _

“I’ll remember that if we survive this attack.” The Zeltron grabbed the weapon and kept it ready in case her ex-employee got back up. “Surprised you didn’t just let me die.”

_ __ _

“I’m not heartless. We all need to make it through the next few hours, and Ash always encourages me toward teamwork.”

_ __ _

Oris nodded. “In that case,” she turned and shot the woman on the floor twice in the chest, “we need to start mitigating threats. Help me get the shields boosted before they flatten this place.”

_ __ _

Jae stopped to stare sadly at the dead woman. Besides the pained expression, Tal could have been mistaken for sleeping. Killing her was unnecessary when there was no longer a threat. She had just turned on her boss, but she was also unarmed and unconscious. _Maybe Ash really is rubbing off on me more than I expected_.

_ __ _

Taking up position at the shield console, it was simple enough to reactivate the shield generators. To boost their strength a bit, Jae redirected not only the entertainment power, but even most of the lighting from the Forge and arena. As energy reformed into a dome over the Fortress itself, Jae could hear the bombardment start anew. With everything going on, she hadn’t noticed that the steady rumbles had stopped for a minute. The Hutt warships likely assumed they were about to surrender, and didn’t want to destroy the facility if they didn’t absolutely need to do so.

_ __ _

“Shields are back online. That still doesn’t give us a way to fight back, but it should buy us time while people evacuate. Maybe the Cartel will see it as too much hassle for now.”

_ __ _

“Nah. We’re going to make it cost them.” Oris responded with a new zeal in her eye. Shoving one of the disfigured corpses out of their seat, she sat down and began flipping switches. “I can only pull this next part off if we work together, so I hope you’re ready to cut the shields for a second.”

_ __ _

“Cut the shields? I just got them back up!”

_ __ _

Pointing to one of the holocams outside, she indicated a thick stone tower with a pointed, triangular roof. Seams broke open along the edges of the structure, pulling back to reveal a large weapon muzzle. Pushing further upward, it became a giant eyeball with a barrel for a pupil. Now Jae recognized it for what it was.

_ __ _

“Is that a planetary ion cannon? That would require a whole dedicated reactor, let alone the fact that they’re only produced for military clients. How in the Galaxy did you even get one of these?”

_ __ _

“Helps to have friends in low places.” Oris grinned. “You ready, or do you want to keep asking questions?”

_ __ _

Jae ignored her tone. “Say the word.”

_ __ _


	17. Makeshift Allies

### 17︱Makeshift Allies

#### Arena of Champions

#### Tuuro

Being carried along by the river of fleeing people, Talon quickly lost Melit in the stream. Part of her started to worry about what happened to the woman, but there was no way to go back and look. She only hoped they would run into one another at the other end.

If the Echani had been polite on the way in, she definitely wasn’t now - using her shoulders, elbows, and some direct shoves to make room and keep from being trampled. At this point, it had become every person for themselves. It was only natural. Either find a way out of the underwater pit and offworld or risk being killed in the crossfire of the Hutt invasion.

_Hutt invasion_. She shook her head. Those were words that sounded as foreign as ‘cuddly rancor.’ Somehow though, Talon felt like she should have expected this. Thinking back to Durkteel, she remembered how strange it was to see a Hutt warships at all. Battling a mostly pacifistic and agricultural based world that had little ties to their usual business endeavours. Typically the Hutt Cartel treated their capital ships more like pleasure liners than Republic or Imperial fleet behavior. Now she was finally understanding what had changed.

But to reboot the Hutt Empire? This sudden burst of nationalism seemed like it came from nowhere. Hadn’t it been non-existent for nearly ten millennia? Maybe seeing the Empire and Republic repeating the same cycle of war yet against had provided some inspiration. Talon had always assumed Hutts were motivated by mountains of credits, hedonistic lifestyles, and whatever the most luxurious items they could get their thick hands on. It was more about the appearance of being powerful and wealthy than actually administering something bigger than a criminal enterprise. They might have had ships and some vassel worlds, but in a straight fight with either of the major powers? A bit unlikely.

Some sort of announcement was booming from the speakers at each bend in the ramps, but there was no hope of hearing anything. It almost sounded like Giran Fanda, although that was unlikely. Whoever it was, his words were garbled unintelligibly beneath the roar of the people around her. Talon blew breath between her teeth. _Hopefully it wasn’t anything important_.

Up top seemed just as packed as the ramps she’d just emerged from. No real direction or sense of purpose besides blind panic. Another aspect that seemed to mirror the scene on Durkteel. The few that had resolved to stay seemed to be trying to form makeshift defenses. Dragging couches and tables into something resembling barricades in defensible locations. Syndicate guards weren’t behind these walls quite yet as they screamed at the fleeing people and pointed them to the still wide open exit.

Ashnox was standing back from everyone else, doing his best to try to calm and redirect people. That Jedi just couldn’t seem to die. Port Nowhere, in space, against bounty hunters, in the arena… Maybe that mystical Force nonsense really did give him stupid amounts of luck. Talon spotted saber hilts on his belt, but he made no movement to pull them or have them ready to defend himself. _One of the only people actually armed in this place, and still he keeps them stowed. Maybe it’ll be pacifism that ends up doing him in_.

“Talon!” He called out. “Glad to see you’re alright.”

“I’m surprised you’re not halfway back to Coruscant.” She responded, moving close enough that she wouldn’t have to yell. It also relieved the pressure of people trying to get past.

“I couldn’t just leave these people to get attacked by the Hutts. Until that fleet overhead either leaves or gets thinned out, I’m worried that the chances of escape are slimmer than I’d like. If they’re already bombarding the shields, they probably won’t spare anyone heading their way. I told Giran that Jae and I are staying to try and help defend this place. It’s the right thing to do, especially after they gave us some measure of sanctuary the last few days.”

He really was as crazy as she thought. The Hutts weren’t just going to give up and head home. Not when they had this place pinned down from orbit. He was as good as dead when they eventually sent their mercenaries or blew this building to rubble. They wouldn’t leave and give up something they wanted this bad unless it cost them more than it was worth.

The world around Talon dulled for a moment. She just needed to drive the price for them to stay all the way up.

“I’ll do it.” She said automatically.

“What?”

Talon was shocked at the words coming out of her own mouth. “I’ll get my ship and try to thin out the swarm. Maybe distract them enough to create the opening you’ll need for the evacuation. It won’t turn the tide, but I’m pretty good at keeping them distracted.”

“You definitely kept us busy back at Port Nowhere.” Ashnox laughed before looking at her with something that could easily be mistaken for pride. “Thank you. I mean it. You’re doing the right thing, helping these people.”

“Don’t make me regret this, Jedi.” The threat was hollow. She was doing this regardless of what that man tried to encourage her to do. A part of her wasn’t just going to sit out and watch people get massacred. Not that a solid sixty percent wouldn’t deserve whatever fate they ran into out there.

Striding away, she could hear his voice carry behind her. “May the Force be with you.”

_This is insane_, she chastised herself. _Walk away_. Questioning her decision more with every step. The others might not make it, but she certainly could with her fighter’s agility. Taking on the Hutt ships was only delaying the inevitable. This would only work if others had the same idea and actually tried to join her in the attack. Relying on the kindness of the underworld, however, was for fools. She would do what she could and then run as far as her engines would take her.

No, she had resolved to do this, and the Jedi was right. _Damn him_. Get to the ship and get airborne as soon as possible. But first, she needed her weapons back. Up there or down here, protection would be what kept her alive. Ash had turned in the bowcaster on her behalf alongside the power pack when they came through the gates. It hadn’t been the most graceful entrance, but at least she knew where to find her weapon.

If the hallways were packed with people, the weapons check desk better resembled a pack of ravenous boma on a freshly killed carcass. Screaming people shoving one another and demanding their needs above others. Those that finally retrieved their weapons fighting their way back through the throng and out the door. No time for manners, it seemed.

“Hey!” Talon yelled to the frazzled guy working behind the counter. Of all the faces, he seemed to recognize her unique look enough to make it a priority. After reaching into one of the lockers behind him, he produced her bowcaster and gave it a firm, arching throw over those pressing inward. Talon caught the airborne weapon mostly with one hand, slowing it with the other. Lightweight definitely didn’t mean that it was a simple thing to intercept. “Thanks! Appreciate it!”

Checking that the power cell had been replaced, she flipped the bowcaster’s quarrels outward and locked them in place. Everything seemed to be in order. Better to have it ready, as it looked like she might have to use it to defend herself sooner rather than later.

Making it out into the courtyard for the first time in a couple days, the air was thick and hotter than she expected. Fine hairs on the back of her neck stood up from the buzz of the ionized atmosphere around her. Whether that was due to the shields or something else wasn’t immediately clear. Maybe it was just the electricity in the air of fear and coming doom.

Looking up into the sky, Talon could see the outlines of the warships and transport only partially obscured by the shaded clouds. Glowing cannon fire burst through them in a torrent of deadly rain. Ships rocketed upwards from their different landing platforms like forest animals trying to escape a wildfire. She spotted a quad-engined freighter bursting into flames before plunging toward the dark ocean below. A luxury yacht was instantly vaporized while trying to take the direct route.

On the edges of the battle was the occasional blip of light signalling that at least a few escapees were able to jump away safely.

As a massive pulse lit up like a bomb in the corner of her vision, Talon flinched and leapt back automatically. For a fleeting breath, she thought the shields had failed and they were about to be wiped out. An ion blast surged forth in a thick bolt of energy that shot into orbit through a second-long gap in the shields. As soon as it escaped the bubble, the blue-tinged shimmer re-formed. It was a hell of a tactic that required some impressive coordination.

One of the two Hutt frigates took the shot full on, not expecting such a spirited response from the defenders. Energy rolled in a wave of crackling lightning across the hull in an unnatural storm. More powerful than the kind mounted on a dreadnought, one good hit was enough to do the job. Lights flickered as the engines blinked out and turbolasers fell silent. Drifting out of formation, the darkened vessel appeared undamaged but ineffective.

_Well, one less ship will definitely make this marginally easier_. Talon felt a new surge of hope and cold anxiety. _As long as I can survive the bombardment and actually make it into orbit_.

Spotting one of the ship maintenance carts sitting near the edge of the courtyard, Talon broke off and ran towards it. No one else appeared to have noticed it yet, and it would be infinitely faster than having to hike back to her landing pad. The mechanic droid sitting in the control seat had barely begun to turn its head and notice her when she grabbed it by the arm. Its metal chassis was heavier than a typical person, but a good yank still pulled the droid off-balance enough to make it topple. Unlike a sentient, there was no good way to adjust for the shift, and it hit the ground with an off-tune squawk.

Kicking on the main power, Talon brought the cart in as tight a turn as the repulsors would allow. Aligned with the main gates, she sped up and forced those fleeing to dive out of the way. They could be as mad as they wanted with her. If she succeeded, they might change their tune. If she died in the process, well, it wouldn’t matter to her anyway.

<< >>  


Ashnox watched Talon slip out of sight before getting back to his duties. He still couldn’t decide what surprised him more - that he saw the woman that wanted to kill him only a few days ago as an ally, or that she was showing a real heart of gold under that flightsuit. Dodging around a couple Yarkora running past, he intercepted one of the guards dragging a table into a better position. Taking hold of the other end, Ashnox helped the man maneuver it into place and tip the heavy piece of furniture on its side. A bit surprised at the assistance, the man gave Ash a respectful nod.

From outside he’d heard a couple loud energy blasts reverberate through the halls. It definitely wasn’t coming from the bombardment, but there was also no time to check it out. Trying to call Jae crossed his mind, but he thought better of it. Calling in the middle of all the voices would make it impossible to hear. She had hopefully caught up to Oris and compiled some semblance of a plan to hold off the Hutts. If not, this would shape up to be an especially short battle.

And he wasn’t planning to make a last stand. Not here, so far from the Republic and against a bunch of gangsters.

Giran Fanda had retreated to the upper level of the atrium, taking those with better marksmanship with him. The high ground wouldn’t guarantee him a victory, but it would go a long way towards helping him succeed. Old stone banisters might crumble under sustained fire while providing limited protection. If they made their shots count though, the protruding blaster barrels between each post could rack up quite a substantial amount of kills. Ashnox just needed to be careful and not get caught in the crossfire.

Double-checking his belt, he was heartened to find he still had a single flash bomb and a shock trap he pulled off the dead Trandoshan. It was a model used to immobilize prey during a hunt. The better to defend himself with in an emergency. A couple thermal detonators would have been preferable, but it was something he could work with.

“Hey Ash!” A voice rang out as he saw the Iktochi woman approaching. She had also joined the rush on the weapons check, and now had a double-headed vibroaxe resting gently over her shoulder. It had a slightly thicker staff as well to compensate for the extra weight during a strike. “Sorry it took me so long. I had to find the vibromotor and reinstall it so this thing would work.”

He gave her a puzzled look. “Why would you take it out to begin-?”

“Let’s just say it has multiple uses, and you probably don’t want to know the answer.” Her gaze only drove home her insistence.

“Fair enough.” He responded quickly.

Melit scanned the atrium, which was already shifting from bustling to only leaving the defenders behind. The change was unsettling. Her grip tightened around the weapon, and Ashnox couldn’t blame her tension. Now it was just sharp impatience as they waited with their senses heightened.

“Are you prepared to fight?” Ashnox asked. “I mean it sincerely. You said last night that you were less experienced than you’d like, and things are about to get pretty chaotic.”

Melit shook her head. Taking the vibroaxe in both hands, she tried out a few practice swings. “I’ll be ready. Been practicing with this thing back on my homeworld for years, working on my form and cutting down armies worth of training dummies. People are just more mobile versions. Besides, can’t get practical experience until you’re facing down a wall of morally dubious mercenaries, right?”

Ash let out a genuinely mirthful chuckle at her response. “I suppose you’re right. Prove yourself here, and maybe next time this Toborro guy will hire you to invade an unsuspecting planet.”

Melit made her way closer to the door while pointing her axe’s head back at the man. “A girl can dream, Master Jedi.”

A new thunder came in broken waves on the breeze. Almost like the snap of a supersonic missile breaking the sound barrier just after launch. Or the stretched out groans of a ship descending too quickly. He knew that sound well enough from _Ascension_’s plunge into the battle for Coronet City.

“That’s not good.” Ash noted.

Melit pointed up into the sky. “No, that is definitely a problem.”

Joining her at the entryway, he followed her finger to the fiery mass in the sky. A cigar-shaped capital ship was falling through Tuuro’s dim atmosphere and glowing from the friction of the air against its bronze hull. Four small engines protruded like stout legs from the ventral side. Based on the general lack of turbolasers, it was a Hutt transport, although Ash couldn’t recall the designation.

“Incoming ship, sir!” One of the guards yelled. Or were they more soldiers today?

“Get to your stations.” Giran ordered. “If you’re going to load up or want to take one last check of your supplies, now would be the time.”

Between two cloud banks, the transport slowed to a creep. Moments later, dozens of tiny shapes spilled out of the ship’s side hangars. Too small to be fighters or shuttles, Ashnox swore quietly under his breath. They were speeders. Speeder bikes, swoops, even repainted civilian airspeeders. A swarm spreading and re-forming as they headed to the island. Breaking into sections for something resembling a landing.

_I wonder if all the escaping ships just left them a bunch of empty landing platforms_? They would make excellent staging areas for this hodgepodge invasion, and the tiny craft would be too small for any anti-aircraft cannons to get a proper targeting algorithm. On the bright side, mercenaries having to march further to the gates would buy them the tiniest reprieve.

At the edge of the shield, just beyond the courtyard, an armored figure walked into view and stopped. He was easily two meters tall, thick and muscular all over. It was a purposeful action, pausing to take stock when neither side could inflict damage. Somehow that made it more sinister in its calculation.

Grayish skin covered what Ashnox could see of the reptilian creature’s body. Its leathery face was hideous, a severe underbite of fangs set into a lamprey-like mouth. Ash didn’t recognize his species, which caused worry to bubble up in the back of the Jedi’s mind. The alien’s bestial presence and twisted visage, however, made Ashnox guess he’d be more likely a Sith ally rather than a Hutt merc. Most of his form was clad in heavy durasteel armor - bulky bracers and tech-infused support systems. A bandolier of power packs was slung across his chest. It only partially obscured the scarlet Hutt Cartel emblem in the center of the chestplate, but not the smaller ones on his pauldrons.

Coming up the road at his rear were lines of mercenaries from all over the Galaxy, and it showed. Klatoonians with their canine features, powerful porcine Gamorreans, humans, Gran, and Kaleesh. A variety of uniforms, gear loadouts, weapons, and mixed armor dragged in by the lure of credits and a steady job for powerful people. There were even Cartel bodyguard droids scattered here and there, programmed to eliminate Toborro’s enemies.

Deep-set orange eyes seemed to glow like flaming embers in the leader’s brutish head, even at this distance. They stared across the expanse, and after a moment, locked onto Ashnox in particular. Fangs bared into a sort of snarl, the face settled into what Ashnox had the sinking feeling was a grin of excitement. Hefting the large rifle with a jagged bayonet welded onto the end, he spoke into his communicator. Dropping his elbow with an upraised fist was the cue those assembled needed to attack.

Backpedaling, Ashnox turned to what was suddenly a much-too-paltry defense arrayed throughout the entry hall. What happened next would determine both the fate of himself and this ancient fortress.

“Here they come!”

Giran gave him a firm nod from above. "Fight hard, try not to die, and we’ll show the Cartel that the Fortress won't roll over so easily!"

Ashnox just hoped the morale boost would be enough.


	18. Under Pressure

### 18︱Under Pressure

####  _Midnight Goodbye_

Blowing the trees in sharp swaying motions around the landing pad, _Midnight Goodbye_ blasted clear of the landing pad with as much force as the thrusters could put out. At least being mobile marginally reduced the chances of getting caught in the crossfire. The force made her stomach lurch and pushed her deep in the seat cushions. Talon kept one hand on the controls as she transferred as much power as she could to the front deflectors and her engines. It meant her weapons were useless for the moment, but she wasn’t planning on firing until she had a good position to do it from.

For now, she aimed the bow of her fighter towards the falling transport as it nestled in the clouds. At least it seemed like the massive ship wasn’t going to crash. It was all improvisation, but sometimes the best plans were the ones that not even the person making them could predict. She said a silent prayer that the Cartel forces would be just as confused at her maneuvers. Transports weren’t as well armed, so hopefully no one would try shooting at her yet.

Plus, using both the transport and the surrounding clouds for cover would keep her out of the firing line for the fleet above. They weren’t likely to fire on one of their own, especially not to take out one wayward fighter. As the bronze-colored hull filled her view, Talon rolled right around the outside to skim past. What she hadn’t expected was the flood of small speeders that came pouring out of the side. There was no avoiding them at this range, so she braced herself for the next few seconds.

A couple souped-up bikes and swoops slammed into her shields and hull plating, barely scratching her paint as they crumpled and broke apart with the impact. Inside, the transferred kinetic energy made the harnesses strap bite into her shoulders, but left her otherwise unaffected. What happened to them after that was none of her concern, as _Midnight Goodbye_ left the transport in her wake.

As she broke through the upper layers of the stratosphere, the darkness of space enveloped her fighter. A shift that left her face lit in odd shadows and colors from the cockpit’s ambient console glare. Returning Talon to where she was most in her element, free from both gravitational pull and the demands of others. She could already feel the perspiration that came with the fear of what lay in front of her. This course into battle that still seemed insane, suicidal, and out-of-character with its nobility.

Taking careful aim at two of the Ocula fighters casually flying in loose formation ahead, Talon jammed down the trigger. Bolts streamed from her cannons towards the barrel-shaped objects, easily battering and smashing through their weak deflector shields. Glowing holes opened in the armor plating on their hulls, tearing apart vital systems before turning them both into fireballs. If only she could catch the rest of them not paying attention, this would be far easier. Based on another escort group heading her way though, she wouldn’t be that lucky.

The Hutt Cartel flagship was off in the distance and looked like _Port Nowhere_ with flashing turbolaser batteries instead of advertisements. It was focused solely on bombardment at the moment, fire pouring out of its ventral side in precise lines. Two frigates, smaller versions of the flagship with a pair of large, round engines jutting from the bottom, were stationed on either side. From the earlier ion blast, one of them was mostly dark and drifting very slowly away. Talon chalked it up as a casualty for now, triaging what was a real priority. She knew the answer was going after the leader, but that included punching through the screening fighters before there was any chance of doing damage.

“Tuuro Control,” Talon called into the void in the hopes that someone was still manning the console below, “this is the _Midnight Goodbye_. Any chance we could get another shot from the cannon?”

Of all the voices to come back to her, she was shocked to hear Jae’s firm tone. “Negative, Talon. The cannon is out of commission. We were only able to get off a couple shots before the Hutts re-focused their fire. When we opened the gap in the shields for a moment, they hit it with a lucky shot. It’s probably repairable at some point, but that’s not going to help us today.”

Oris popped in as well. “Talon, we need a distraction. If the Cartel isn’t firing at us, or even you can get them to turn a few guns on something else, it would buy us valuable time. Our shields have been taking quite a beating.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Talon offered.

“Hang in there for a few, and you’ll have _Ascension_ backing you up as well.” Jae promised before it sounded like the call cut off.

Explosions from outside rattled the ship and sent vibrations through her as more fighters fired. Killing her thrusters and pushing on the retro-rockets brought her speed to a stop that almost took her breath away. As her pursuers blew past, Talon quickly turned her full power to weapons and fired, watching the shields flash blue, then white, before they finally failed. Her shots crippled or outright destroyed each of them within seconds. Experience would likely vary across the hundreds of pilots out here, but it was good to know that these mercs preferred brutality over creativity. Outsmarting them wouldn’t be too hard, as long as she kept on the move.

Independent ships of all sorts had stayed behind in an attempt to try and fight the invasion. Mostly freelance fighter pilots and upgraded freighters making a valiant effort to dogfight with the Cartel ships - and barely showing any progress. She could see a _Triumph-class_ fighter pinwheel through some debris. An Imperial shuttle fired its salvo of missiles wildly at the nearest frigate as a distraction, only to take the opening to jump away before it took serious damage. Everyone was uncoordinated and messy in their attacks. Talon desperately wished that they had a proper destroyer or cruiser on their side to even the odds, but no one had decided to park their warship in the atmosphere for a resort weekend. Perhaps that was something to suggest to the Fandas in her review of her stay on Tuuro.

Accelerating closer to the _Azalus-class_ heavy cruiser to look for an opening, a freighter trying the same tactic was torn in half by the massive ship’s point-defense lasers. It flared once before breaking apart, the wreckage cast off in different directions. It gave Talon a moment of pause, taking a wider track around her target to get a feel for where shields, weapons, and major systems might be located. Most of the defenses appeared to be heavily armed and boxy weapon bunkers common with planetary militias and independent armies. Each one provided both heavy weapons for offense and extra armor to defend the ship’s hull. A creative way to repurpose them, using the cargo attachment points on all four sides of the ship. She noted it meant the flatter and wider spaces on the ship’s dorsal and ventral sides would be a bit more vulnerable than port or starboard.

The most vulnerable of all would, of course, be the exposed bridge near the front of the ship, just behind the wedge-shaped bow. Talon would just need to get past the rows of guns, through the shields, and cause enough up-close damage to cripple the command staff before getting vaporized. So, nearly impossible without real support. She could wait for _Ascension_, but that was a long shot as well. Jae still needed to get through whatever troops had made it to the surface, out to her ship, and roll the chance cubes on if she could survive until orbit.

_No, the only person I can rely on is myself_.

Dodging around some incoming Oculas, she spotted another wing heading her way - too late to take evasive maneuvers. Her hands moved to redirect her deflectors, but that would only mitigate so much of the fire coming at her. Shifting her weight to brace against the cockpit seat, she waited for the bone-shaking impact, or worse, the flash of heat that would signal her end.

Instead, the ships blossomed into flowers of fire and plasma, only a severed wing bouncing off of her ship’s plating.

“Need a hand?” A woman’s voice filled her cockpit as a turquoise and purple scout ship flashed past. “Looks like we missed a few things, like a Hutt invasion.”

Talon tried to overcome her shock at the sudden luck. “I don’t know who you are, but you came at the perfect time. We need to find some way to get everyone working together if we’re going to survive the battle.”

This time, it was a man’s voice. “That’s Shiree Nook, and I’m Byt, Captain of the _Last Dance_. We’ll follow your lead.”

She smiled at the console. _Well, that’s one ship on my side_. Now she just needed to assemble her own rag-tag fleet. An open channel would be dangerous and easily intercepted, but she didn’t really have any other choice.

“_Midnight Goodbye_ to all defenders who can hear this transmission - form up on me.”

<< >>  


#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Fanda Syndicate guards had been able to keep the front line primarily near the main doorway, piles of dead and wounded mercenaries cut down just as they tried to rush through the opening. Some had hurled grenades or provided covering fire for their companions, allowing the Cartel troops to claw their way inside meter by meter. Their pay must have been substantial to be willing to risk their lives.

Leaping forward, Ashnox blocked a couple incoming bolts before slashing his blades through a couple of the closest enemies. Their weapons flew with the strike, leaving burning marks across their armor as they collapsed. He cast a glance to his right, one of the hanging banners ablaze from an incendiary grenade that luckily hadn’t spread much further. A small, blackened crater of cracked stone marked the detonation spot. The heat from the fire and the exertion of battle had sweat running in rivulets down his face, ashes sticking to his skin making it appear dirty.

“We can’t hold this position for much longer!” Giran yelled over the surging blasterfire. He and the remaining sharpshooters had withdrawn from the ruins of the banister, more resembling the spiky teeth of some predator than elegantly carved stone. Now they were taking what clear shots they could from the archways to each side. As clear as things could be with all the bright and deadly bolts zipping in all directions through the smoke of flame and shimmer of heat.

The guard Ash had helped earlier now lay crumpled behind the table they had set down together. Its surface was scarred with dozens of blaster burns. His eyes were open and glassy, staring at nothing now that there were a trio of smoking blaster burns on his burgundy and blue chestplate. He was far from the only casualty on the defending side, but it drove home just how worrisome their situation had become.

Turning his stance to be more defensive, Ashnox used his Jar’kai form to deflect as much incoming fire as possible. A simple prospect in theory, but he tried to keep light on his feet so he didn’t get overwhelmed. He’d heard enough stories from the last war about Jedi trying to stand against a tide of bolts, just to be killed by the few that slipped through. And if nothing else, it kept the Cartel goons focused on him rather than the blaster-wielding people trying to keep them out.

“Pull back!” Ashnox ordered. He wasn’t sure if anyone would even listen to him over Giran, but as a Jedi, there was a chance that his reputation would carry the day as someone decently equipped to make that judgement. 

Slowly, he backed towards the restaurant’s barricaded door. It would allow more of his opponents inside, but at least it funneled them into a tight space. Through the melee, he spotted Melit on the far side. She was staying low and using the nearest enemies as shields while she attacked. Taking heavy swings with her vibroaxe, she downed one of the canine Klatooinians. Spinning around with the shaft, she jammed it into another’s chest, throwing him back over some crates and into a hard landing. A rough and sometimes uncoordinated style, but it was clearly effective. As the thug tried to get back to his feet, his own side’s fire struck him multiple times in the back.

_No honor among thieves_, Ash thought grimly, _at least not for the Cartel_.

The next cluster of Hutt troops rushed into the gap left by the Jedi and Fortress defenders, trying to capitalize on the opportunity. It blinded them to the hidden shock trap Ash affixed between one set of the barricades. It had been one of the few things he’d recovered from the dead Trandoshan, not sure at the time if or when a chance would come to use it. They were typically used to immobilize large prey, so the results of this little experiment were completely up in the air.

It was difficult to get a clear view on anything from his position, but the trap made its presence known. Arcs of blue lightning shot up and out from the device, coursing through the nearest fighters. They convulsed as the electricity moved through their bodies, some blown off their feet just to land unconscious alongside the dead. Ashnox hoped it hadn’t killed them, as there was already too much death today. Perhaps a more painful lesson on turning their lives around.

Behind them was a charging wall of mercenaries, barely slowed by the sight of the trap. Clearing the doorway, the river split into two forks, each trying to flank around the sides of the atrium and further into the Fortress. Giran’s remaining fighters picked off a couple, but not nearly enough. For the half heading towards Ashnox, he bent his knees and prepared to intercept. He focused on the nearest face rushing in to strike with a vibroblade - who then jerked sideways and tumbled to the ground.

Next to him, the heavy booms of a scattergun was deafening. Its powerful shots blasted into the crowd, downing fighters with grievous and fatal wounds. With a cone-shaped spread, sometimes it was multiple mercenaries at once. Ash spotted Vale’s green face between the gap in the barriers, protecting his domain with impressive ferocity. Those who made it through the kill zone were easily dispatched by Ash’s blades.

As a collective hesitation seemed to move through the crowd, Ashnox deactivated his lightsabers and returned them to his belt in practiced motion. Throwing up both hands, he channeled as much of the Force as he could while balancing the need for concentration with necessary speed. Pushing out, he sent a kinetic wave out that sent the closer enemies flying and made them living projectiles when they crashed into those further back.

It didn’t stop those that had driven Melit and the few remaining guards on her side back with their sheer numbers. They wouldn’t know the layout of the building, and were instead pushing into any room they could conquer. For most of them, that seemed to be hurrying through the archway that led down to the arena. Ash began to turn to head after them and maybe cut off their escape, when a sight at the main doors made his blood run cold.

That hulking Cartel lieutenant had finally made his grand entrance, using the waves of cannon fodder to soften things up before his arrival. His eyes glowed in approval as he stepped over the piles of corpses, looking to clean up the remaining survivors. One of the Fandas guards stood from cover to take a shot, only to be disintegrated instantly. _A disruptor rifle. Of course he has a disruptor rifle_. A lightsaber would be little good against such focused power.

A Gamorrean tusker ran forward to outpace the leader and head for the Jedi. Clutching his chest as shots struck him, the buff warrior let out a pained squeal as he toppled back and dropped his vibrohammer. On the upper floor, Giran gave him a quick wave of assistance as his blaster cast off a wisp of smoke. At least this way it left the fight one-on-one.

“See’val kaa noow baynaal Jed’aii.” The alien growled out in his guttural language.

Ash shook his head in response. “Sorry, I don’t know what that means!”

Bringing the rifle to bear again, it was clear the brute wasn't looking to take him alive. Or even leave him as anything but ashes. Tapping into the Force, Ashnox felt time slow as he moved in towards the danger. Just as the weapon fired, he barely dodged the pulse of pure, destructive energy that singed past close enough to make the hairs on his neck stand on end. Slashing downward with his dominant left hand, Ashnox cleaved cleanly through the weapon's barrel. It left the remains ruined and glowing bright orange as the severed piece clattered to the stone floor. Finishing the move with finesse, he leapt back to make space and prepare for whatever else was coming his way.

Seeing the warrior coil his muscles for a melee attack, Ash threw out his hand to knock the man sideways with the Force. Instead of dragging him off course, however, the action splashed harmlessly off his muscled frame. He closed the distance in two long steps, shoving Ashnox's yellow lightsaber aside so they were less than a meter apart.

Ash felt a sharp and searing pain in his abdomen that radiated through his body. It was so unexpected, he felt his eyes go wide with surprise. None of it made sense. A Force attack like that should have driven the lieutenant back, but he walked through it like a light breeze. Glancing down, Ash saw the hidden blade fully extended from the bulky Cartel bracer - and directly into his body. 

The hideous face leaned close to his own, hot breath reeking of its last meal. “I feed… on Jedi.”

Now fear crept in, cold and unforgiving. Even as the blade was ripped back out of him, Ashnox barely seemed to notice the surge of pain. One of his greatest weapons was useless against this foe, and real shock was setting in. He could feel hot liquid thick on his clothing, spreading as it ran down his body. He knew he needed to keep himself focused.

Two priorities screamed to the front of his mind. First, to survive whatever this was long enough to escape. And second, to draw this assassin as far away from the rest of the Fanda forces as he could. Contradictory, but Ash figured he could sort through that later. Instead of aiming at the wall of flesh in front of him, Ash used a Force push against the floor to hurl himself backwards and into the open turbolift. Slapping the button for the Arena of Champions, he left a crimson smear behind. Outside the closing doors, the alien - most likely one of the fabled Dashade, if he remembered his xenobiology as a Padawan - ignored his escaping quarry to head for the long way down.

Falling against the side of the turbolift, Ashnox tried to push down the waves of pain and nausea throbbing in his abdomen. His breathing was unsteady as he kept his eyes closed. This last-second plan was terrible in every way, but he still needed to ensure that he at least did one final thing before facing that Cartel lieutenant again. Lifting his own bracer close to his face, Ash tapped the built-in communicator.

"Ash?" It was wonderful to hear Jae's voice, especially now.

"Listen-" He focused all of his energy into his message. "I'm in a bit of trouble. The Cartel started overrunning our position, so I'm going to try and lead their commander down to the arena. Divide their forces so we might have a chance of winning this."

"Stay put. I'll be there soon." Jae commanded, sounding more worried.

"I love you." He said, killing the call.

She would be upset, but they were out of time, and he didn’t need her talking him out of doing this. When the doors slid open again, he saw the arena was still forested. Only the original bodies had been removed, leaving solid cover for some hidden fighters trying to hold off the Cartel forces firing down from above. Ashnox leaned his body against the stone wall before tearing a large screen free of its housing and throwing it into the enemy position. It incapacitated a few of them, and sent the rest running for new cover. Taking advantage of the moment, he shuffled down the stadium stairs to the service ladder.

At the bottom, he found himself facing down a small band of those Evocii workers. Some were armed, the rest were hiding and helping to tend to the wounded. Once they recognized him as the Jedi fighter from earlier, they seemed to relax and welcome him over.

"You all need to get out of here." Ash said, trying to tamp down the pain in his voice. "Run into the back and take the elevator up to Sen'den's shop. You should be safe there for now."

The largest of the group, still as gangly as the rest, approached with a small device in his hand. Motioning peace, he put one hand on Ash's shoulder and sprayed a kolto most into the open wound. It immediately stemmed some of the bleeding and the worst of the pain.

"The others will go." The Evocii told him, motioning his companions to leave. All of them walked or hobbled away without protest, showing just who was in charge. "I plan to stay and fight for this place. The Hutts owned me once, but I will never be a slave again."

Ashnox gave him a nod of approval. "Thank you, whoever you are."

He hefted the recovered rifle. "I am Durnt. Now go and live. You're in no shape to fight."

"You don't understand, there's-" The sound of company bursting through the main doors and down towards the fighting pit interrupted him. Through the branches, he spotted that Dashade again. It was hard to tell the mood on his face, considering it seemed to be perpetually displaying hatred and rage.

"Go! Run!" Durnt shoved him away and began firing at their attackers. The original group was moving into place alongside their leader. One or two fell to the Evocii's shots, but it was more from luck than his terrible aim.

Using the cover fire to do what was asked of him, Ash headed away from the incoming group and the battle, taking a circuitous route to the far side. There was a matching ladder there for when matches weren't taking place that he might be able to flank the Cartel with.

Each rung was excruciating as he climbed, pulling on his injury and slowing his progress. He fought through it, trying to focus on just a few meters in front of him. His hilts were securely clipped to his belt, but there was little chance of defending himself. When he finally pulled himself over the top, he laid behind one of the audience benches just to catch his breath again.

Almost back to the upper ring, the Jedi heard the shooting fade away and some whoops of victory. It seemed that Durnt had given his life to make sure Ashnox escaped. He had accomplished his goal and fought back against those that had once enslaved him. _Now it’s up to me to make sure the kind man didn’t die in vain_.

The Nikto crouched with a scoped rifle was completely focused on the activity below, and wasn’t alerted to Ash's less-than-graceful attempt at sneaking. Just beginning her scan of the upper level, she was cut down by a lightsaber strike. As soon as he swung, Ash had to dive behind cover to avoid dozens of blaster bolts in retribution. They burned into the walls and seats around him.

Although keeping his head down, Ashnox caught sight of grenades on the fallen Cartel soldier's belt. It dredged up something Jae had said a lifetime ago when they first arrived. Reaching out, he removed one and cradled it in his blood-stained hands.

“Fight!” The Dashade snarled up at him. “Die!”

No thanks. Ash thought quietly, clutching his side and the metal orb. _I’m doing this my way, but you might still get your wish_. He took a deep breath, activated the grenade’s timer, and hurled it blindly in the direction of the arena’s windows. It was hard not to automatically hold his breath as he waited.

After the throaty _crump_ of the grenade, there was a strange moment of calm. Just the sickening sound of the massive glass panels cracking in stages, losing their integrity against the intense pressure of an ocean trying to break through. Then it sounded like the Galaxy itself was ending, a high-pitched tone of shattering glass and the roar of an unfeeling water monster looking to engulf and devour anything in its path. The lowest ground was the most vulnerable, the forested space disappearing under dark and swirling water within seconds. A bowl under a fully opened faucet.

Ash, meanwhile, had tried his best to drag himself upright. He managed a mix between a stumble and a crawl as he headed towards the main ramp. The chances of even making it up one of the inclines was impossible, but he knew if he could at least position himself, the water might help carry him to safety. Anywhere else would pin him in this watery grave for eternity.

When the wave hit him, it was lower than he expected. Not the hard strike to the back, but a strong tide that cut his feet out from under him like a low kick. He fell into a seated position on the stone, only to be quickly carried along by the current as it swept him up the ramp. In moments he was fully submerged, fighting to keep his head above water and on the leading edge.

Breaths of real air came too infrequently, the water churning around his mouth and nose. Here and there he found himself trapped against the stone ceilings, kicking off a wall to free himself again.

Darkness set in from both the swirling water around him and his own lack of oxygen. Blood tinted the water in macabre crimson as it leaked from his reopened wound. He was still too far from the exit, too weak to properly swim with the current in any direction. It was depressing and terrifying in equal measure. _What would Jae think_? It seemed she was right about it all - he was dying unceremoniously to help a bunch of strangers, and most of them would never even have a clue.

Hopefully the Fandas had been able to at least turn the tide. A quiet part of his brain found amusement as his lungs burned. _Turn the tide. Your final words are puns_… Feeling the last of his air bubble out of his mouth, everything slipped away.

It seemed like years before muted voices came from a very long way off. Pain made him decide he wasn’t quite one with the Force, but somehow trapped in a terrible limbo in between life and death. Attempting to open his eyes, there was only harsh light that blinded him and made the throbbing in his brain intensify.

Through his water-logged eyes and the semi-consciousness, the pair of horns almost poking him in the face was more than welcome.

“I got you.” Melit reassured him, the weapon on her back creating some shady respite. “But you look absolutely terrible. Let’s get you to Jae.”


	19. Huttslayer

### 19︱Huttslayer

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Once the planetary ion cannon was out of commission, there was no real reason for Jae to stay and protect the security center. Oris was already directing her forces around the Fortress against the remaining intruders. Even Talon sounded like she wasn’t completely convinced that this was a losing battle. Small progress was still progress.

But then there was Ash. His call had seemed disturbingly fatalistic and final, neither of which fit the man he was. He might have been a Jedi, but that didn’t make him invincible. It terrified her, wondering if he was already dead in the middle of the raging battle below. And if he wasn’t, she was going to drag him out herself.

“Kalbast!” Oris swore heavily upon seeing the alert flash across her screens. A half dozen zones with hazard symbols strobing for their attention. “There was a catastrophic breach down in the arena. Something must have weakened the windows enough to cause them to fail. This is why we explicitly forbid the use of grenades and high explosives in any of the matches!” She slammed her palms down on the desk and looked for a silver lining. There was none. “Sensors aren’t even showing life signs down there. Do you have any idea how much this is-”

But Jae was already gone. She knew just where she needed to go to find her partner. Her feet moved automatically as she raced to try and save him from himself. Before she’d locked the blast door behind her, it even seemed like they might just win the ground battle. 

A few guards had held the intersection up ahead to the bitter end, bodies of both Cartel and Fanda troops littered alongside carbon-scored walls. The final survivor appeared to have propped himself up against a statue's base to fight back. Jae approached cautiously, just in case there were any other threats waiting just out of sight. Seeing none, she crouched next to the man to check his life signs, but it was pointless.

Changing tactics, she turned and retrieved one of the fallen Cartel carbines next to a burnt out Hutt droid. A solid and reliable model, decently taken care of with aftermarket attachments on the grip and barrel for comfort. Usually she would have preferred her pistol to something that took both hands, but this would give her the stopping power she was looking for. The charge on the power pack looked like it would hold for a bit and she jammed a couple more in her pockets just in case. No point in stopping if she didn’t have to.

It was well-timed too, as the next person she crossed paths with was more than happy to try and kill her. The Kaleesh wore simple armor with tribal accents as he ran her way, a shining vibroblade buzzing in each hand. With the bone mask covering his features, he looked mostly indistinguishable from the Marshal on Port Nowhere, but this wasn’t one of the thugs she might see on Nar Shaddaa. His reliance on speed and overwhelming force made him more in tune with the warrior culture they instilled on Kalee. Bracing her footing, Jae shouldered the weapon and fired twice into the man’s chest before he could make it into melee range.

Just behind him, a younger human with a pistol hanging from one hand stumbled back at his companion going down. He had the Cartel logo emblazoned on his jacket, and was more than likely one of the newer recruits looking to make their name. As he started to turn, she adjusted her aim and fired again. Green bolts zipped past before one struck him in the side. He clutched at the wound as he fell to the ground. Harsh perhaps, but Jae wasn’t about to risk having him shoot her in the back if he suddenly rediscovered his confidence.

Reaching the atrium, it was completely unrecognizable. Bodies lay strewn throughout the ruined lower floor and chunks of blackened stone had been blown from the walls. Even without an active battle going on, Jae wasn’t sure that anyone had survived the carnage that spread out before her. Movement revealed a couple of the Fanda defenders had moved to the far end to reinforce the main door, using the mercenaries corpses as mild cover.

Melit was crouched in the middle of it all, tending to one of the fallen. Jae couldn’t see their face, but she definitely recognized the pants and boots. _No, no, no_. Her mind turned over. Taking the stairs two at a time, she rushed to the Iktotchi’s side.

“What happened!? Is he alive? Let me see him!’

Melit nodded solemnly. “He’s alive, but he’s not doing well. He’s injured and about drowned when the arena ramp flooded out. It was lucky that I spotted him when I did, or he wouldn’t have survived. I think I got him breathing well enough, but it’s weak.”

Ash’s eyes opened slightly as he tried to reassure her. “I’ll- I’ll be okay. Just need some rest.”

Jae looked at the deep wound to Ashnox’s side. It looked like he had tried to use some sort of treatment, maybe kolto, but thrashing around in the water only weakened its benefits. "Ash is in critical condition. We need to get him on the ship. I know there’s enough supplies there to at least stabilize him and get him out of danger."

Melit was incredulous as she pointed out the main doors. "You think taking him into a massive space battle is going to help?"

"Better than down here. Everyone around here seems like they're out to kill us anyway."

“Here, use my speeder.” Giran appeared, a blaster in one hand and a remote in the other. Pressing a button, a cargo door in the courtyard slid upward and the sleek vehicle inside automatically began hovering out. “More of an airspeeder, so I can skim the treetops when I take trips around the island. It’ll be the fastest way to your ship. Consider it an attempt at hospitality after the arena and helping defend this place.”

“Thank- Thank you.” Ash croaked next to her.

Melit used her powerful frame to lift Ashnox to a standing position, wrapping his arm around her neck. Less than ideal, but he seemed to be able to move a bit on his own. Supporting him as well as she could, the woman half-carried him towards the door. Jae gave her an appreciative nod as she moved ahead of them to open up the speeder’s cargo bay.

“You got him?” Jae asked Melit as she helped drag him inside.

“Yeah, he should be secure.”

“Hop in.” The Mirialan commanded. “We have a battle to win.”

<< >>  


####  _Midnight Goodbye_

Talon blew through the burning remains of yet another Hutt fighter, but for all the kills she was steadily racking up, it barely seemed to make a noticeable dent in the overwhelming numbers they still faced. In what could either be considered better or worse, her attacks had redirected most of the turbolaser fire away from the bombardment - in an attempt to wipe out her and the other ships holding the line.

According to the _Goodbye_’s diagnostics, her systems and supplies were mostly intact. A few hits to her shields had them a bit sub-optimal, but as long as she could stay out of the line of fire, there was a chance for recovery. Full fuel from the landing pad top-off, nothing flashing warnings as of yet from any of her important sub-systems. Her missile magazine, limited as it was, showed a full loadout.

It made her feel a bit better about not using them against _Ascension_ back at Port Nowhere. Then again, if she had used them back then, she might not be facing down a Hutt fleet now. It would just be a pile of credits and somewhere relaxing where she could decide how to spend them… Somewhere like Tuuro, now that she thought about it. _Funny how that worked_.

She had all the tools she needed at her disposal. Now it was just a matter of pushing past the questioning doubt of if it would be enough to finish this fight.

_Last Dance_ had taken the riskier path of flying directly towards the flagship, diving close to get underneath the protection of its shields. At that distance, the scout craft had only seconds to dole out any destruction before breaking off and retreating. Any longer would mean taking a hail of fire from all of the guns - and Talon doubted they could take that much damage without being blown apart.

With its ventral pod almost scraping the hull, the D-5 Mantis opened up with all three sets of cannons on the clamps holding one of boxy weapons emplacements down. In a spray of flashing sparks and venting oxygen, the box tore free. Severing the power cables in the blast, the turbolasers for the now separated piece fell silent. _One box down, about eleven more to go_. 

Although Talon had been able to organize some of the remaining defenders, her influence only went so far. Another group had broken off from the ramshackle main force to pursue the partially darkened Hutt frigate at the edge of the battle zone. Its engines and shields were non-functional from the earlier ion blast, but a couple of the guns were back online. Bolts fired intermittently and wildly, relying on manual gunners without targeting algorithms to guide their aim. Between the ships making their attack runs and limited protection, the larger ship was left toothless.

She noted with some frustration that it was ships from the seedier parts of the Galaxy that had picked the easiest target. They were led by a bright orange pirate attack craft that had been cobbled together from a dozen different craft to create something perfect for leaving its prey helpless. Bristling with both ion cannons and torpedo launchers, it used a powerful set of Malastare-styled engines with split-X intakes to fly rings around its target. Talon chastised herself a bit for judging the tactics. She had wished for more powerful ships to help her not get killed, and the Galaxy had delivered.

_If the Galaxy is still taking requests, perhaps they could refocus their efforts on the cruiser instead_?

Nearby to the pirates, a surplus Liberator fighter painted up in Black Sun colors and an interceptor that looked distinctly Umbaran in design drew the few defending fighters around the crippled ship away. Not the most subtle tactics, dividing the enemy to try and pick off the weakest ones, but it would further whittle down the Cartel resistance.

Angry, glowing patches appeared on the frigate’s hull in the darkness, blowing off chunks as it hastened the warship’s destruction. Its engine housings sparked ineffectually, and Talon tried to will them back her way.

“They value their independence too much. Don’t like to take orders from anyone.” Byt’s voice came over a direct call to her ship. “At least they’re providing a bit of a distraction.”

“Is that you, Byt?” Jae asked in surprise. “I thought you were headed back to Coruscant? What happened to the Marshal?”

In the distance, _Last Dance_ spun between incoming fire streams. “Luckily, we ran into a Republic cruiser not long after leaving. They were happy to take on the wounded lawman, and we got back on course for Tuuro.”

Talon interjected, hoping to get the conversation more focused on the present. “It’s nice of you to finally join us, Jae.”

“You know,” the white and blue corvette fired one of its missiles at a fleeing fighter as it surged clear of the atmosphere, “we were a little busy fighting off their army.”

Switching to ion cannons again, Talon raked a few bursts against the still active frigate’s shields. Even with just a handful of defenders, their shields would fail eventually. “Oh yeah? How did the Jedi’s plan of holding the line go? I assume things worked out alright, considering you’re still alive.”

Jae’s voice was taut. “Ash is strapped to a medical bed in the infirmary, and Ang is taking care of him now. Things could have gone a bit better.”

Shiree spoke up with confusion. “You brought him into a space battle?”

“He’s perfectly safe with me flying. I really don’t know what everyone’s problem is today.” A rumble from her end didn’t inspire as much confidence.

A warning echoed through Talon’s cockpit as the flagship’s missile batteries tried to get a lock on the pests buzzing around. She knew it wouldn’t matter much to them if they missed a few shots, as they had plenty to spare. Clear out some of the threat so the Cartel could turn its attention back to flattening the contemptuous Fortress.

“Uh, guys? We have a problem.” Talon warned. She had to come up with a plan and fast. Trying to outrun missiles would only be effective for so long before one of them found their mark. _The best way to avoid missiles is by not getting targeted as all, just like how-_ An idea lit up her brain with possibly the worst inspiration she’d even had. “I need everyone to scatter and try to get the remaining fighters on your tail.”

“Not a chance.” The captain of the pirate craft finally spoke up. Apparently his comms weren’t broken. “I’m not gonna be your distraction.”

Jae agreed with his sentiment. “I have to agree with that guy. Baiting them to all come after us is near suicidal.”

“I learned it from you, if you’re worried.” Talon was firm. “Back on Port Nowhere, you used the mess of ships coming and going to confuse my missiles. I could have fired, but I was just as likely to hit some random freighter.”

“Now I’m getting the gist, even if I’m not a fan of the method.” She said more confidently. “Lead the way.”

Breaking in different directions helped Talon’s small force avoid being grouped up as the initial missiles launched, while also making them appear to all be the weak one separated from the pack. The individualistic fighting style of the Cartel forces had many of them rushing for what looked to be an easy kill. Making wide loops to draw in the fighters while not straying too far from the flagship, everyone headed back towards the same spot just above and to the side of the pointed bow. It was the most chaos for the least effort. Between the turbolasers, missiles, defending misfits, and squat attackers, it quickly became a maelstrom of bright flashes and explosions.

In contrast to her own hesitance for collateral damage, the Cartel commanders had no qualms about risking their pilots. Turbolasers stabbed past Talon and off into space, more firing wildly than choosing a target. A missile initially aimed at _Ascension_ flew wide and blew apart another IL-5, its severed wing turned into a spinning projectile that smashed another’s cockpit. Jae dodged the impacting ships and broke towards the frigate's angry weapons. Once she had the proper angle, _Ascension_’s cannons raked down the ship’s shields in splashing flashes. The frigate’s return fire only added to the gauntlet, most of the shots striking the Hutt cruiser in the process.

_If only we can keep it up with such accuracy, maybe they can just wipe each other out_… But that was too much to hope for. In the distance, she saw a missile strike the vibrant pirate ship, flame streaming from one engine as it tried to limp on. No, Talon knew they needed to end this soon. At least something that could weaken the fleet’s resolve a bit. 

“I’m going to make a run on the flagship.” Talon announced. “As I’ll probably only get one shot at this, I’ll need cover.”

Jae responded first. “You’ll have _Ascension_. We can overload our shields into an electromagnetic pulse, but it’s a one shot that will leave me undefended. Once I fire it off, I’ll have to pull back. Ash is already injured, and I’m not going to risk him.”

“And we’ve got the fighters on your tail.” Byt added.

“What was it Ashnox said back in the arena? Let’s dance?” Talon asked the group as she allowed herself a smirk. “Let’s dance then.”

_Midnight Goodbye_ gave _Ascension_ a decent head start, not wanting to get caught in what came next. The corvette barrel-rolled right to avoid incoming fire before dodging another burst. Its Mirialan pilot might not have been military trained, but she knew how to handle herself. Heading straight down the bow, the ship’s shields began glowing brighter, turning a brilliant blue. Just as the ship disappeared from view inside the bubble, it blew outward in an expanding wave that resembled an ion bomb strike. Toborro’s ship visibly crackled with ionic energy and the shields faded with the overload pressure. Talon watched _Ascension_ bank away quickly to escape, and adjusted her own fighter’s cannons to discourage one of the Cartel interceptors from pursuing.

Flipping over, Talon dove her ship down on a collision course with the flagship’s bridge. Lights glowed with a yellow-orange hue from within the large, transparisteel windows. It was a warm color, especially against the muted tones of the bronzed hull. Aiming her targeting reticle right at that light, she watched the targeting computer lock on. When it gave her that magical little trill, she pulled the trigger. Hesitating even a moment in such a small window would only increase the chances of something going terribly wrong.

The missiles streaked forward, leaving glowing trails in front of her ship as they headed to target. Talon pulled back on the controls to get clear, not wanting to risk being struck by either debris or a lucky shot from one of her foes. Getting to the outside, she could figure out a new strategy for if this failed.

When the warheads detonated, it was against the weakest spots - the viewports. Each blast both blew the deadly shards inward, only to depressurize the bridge and command stations. It warped the metal forming the top of the square structure like a misshapen can, venting a cloud of debris and atmosphere into space. Most command vessels would have an emergency shielding system that would kick on in a few moments to seal off the damage, but it wouldn’t help those killed in the initial explosion. Even for all the furious combat going on around the ship, many of those fighting seemed to slow at the critical strike against the vessel below.

Thrusters burst forth into cones of energy that burned bright as the damaged cruiser pulled away from the ongoing battle in an attempt to put space between itself and its attackers. Moments later, the still active frigate did the same. It was less than graceful, but they were planning something. Talon felt like she had only kicked the Killik hive on this one. There was no good way to free herself from the remaining fighters, although it seemed like more and more of them were breaking off their attacks. Fleeing back to their command ships, likely to give their commanders a better shot at her.

When the Hutt Cartel ships blurred and disappeared into hyperspace, the rest of them were left in a field of shattered machines and the sputtering remains of the frigate’s corpse. The sudden peace was haunting and empty, and Talon found herself still gripping her controls tightly with the fear that it was all a ruse.

“Did- Did we just win?” Shiree asked the few ships still on the open holofrequency.

Jae sounded exhausted. “That’s definitely what it looks like.”

“Well,” Talon relaxed a little as she kept scanning the wreckage for any hidden threats, “go team. It seems that we’re not dead yet. I’m not even going to question how we pulled this off. I honestly don’t even know what we do now.”

_What am I going to do next? I just led an attack on a Hutt Cartel warship_. It wouldn’t surprise her if she had her own death mark by the time she made it to the next system. Too much stress for right now. Her ship was still holding together and she was still breathing. Better to focus on that for now.

“Personally, I still have luggage back on the surface, so I think it’s about time to check out.”

Talon couldn’t agree more.


	20. Checking Out

### 20︱Checking Out

#### The Fortress

#### Tuuro

Jae had barely slowed before putting _Ascension_ down in the middle of the Fortress’s courtyard. It came down heavily on the landing struts, bouncing slightly as it recovered. They were far past typical societal rules and decency at this point, and she didn’t feel like hiking in from a landing pad. Especially with Ash laid up in the infirmary.

Tossing a few empty crates and knocking over some decorations was barely noticeable among the battle. Fighting for amusement and almost getting herself killed multiple times in one day to save this place had to have earned her enough goodwill that the Fandas wouldn’t complain. At least it seemed that way from Giran’s parting words. If they changed their minds, Jae already had an itchy trigger finger from fighting Cartel thugs and there was a standing and sizable death mark on her head. Killing two shady resort owners during a thwarted invasion wasn’t going to make that situation change dramatically.

_Once I have our gear, I’ll never have to come back to this place_.

Heading through the battle-scarred doors, Jae stepped over bodies in her path again. A few more of the guards had regrouped in the atrium, helping to look for any survivors and move the dead into a side room for disposal. The Fandas were standing in the center of the room, examining the extensive damage. It was hard to tell from here who was more upset about the current state of affairs. Perhaps both. Probably both, although for different reasons.

“Shame about that big rug in the lobby,” Giran lamented, “it really tied the room together.”

Oris raised an eyebrow. “This place is in ruins, and that’s the thing you’re going to miss the most?”

“It was an antique. There were good memories attached to it.”

“I’m just happy you’re safe.”

“I love you too.” He smiled warmly. Spotting Jae approaching, he gave her a wave. “Hey! Oris was telling me you did a great job working with her to take down that Hutt ship, and then you still went up there to fight! Thank you for helping us defend the Fortress. Truly. We couldn’t have done without you.”

“You did alright, I guess.” Oris seemed unimpressed. She tossed aside the remains of a broken vase she was holding. “Getting that ion cannon back online isn’t going to be cheap.”

Jae brushed it off. “It was the right thing to do, as much as I wanted to run back to the Republic during the chaos. And I appreciated you letting us borrow the speeder. It was far easier without needing to drag Ash all the way out to the landing pad by myself.”

“Is he still alive?” Giran asked. There was genuine concern in his eyes, which was comforting. Then again, he had seen what a mess Ash was when Melit was carrying him out the doors.

“He’s alive. Not doing very well though. We’re lucky that we were able to get him medical attention when we did, or he might have bled out.” She paused, considering the last glimpse of him she’d seen in the infirmary. “It’ll take time, but I think he’ll be back on his feet eventually. As for fighting shape, that’s going to take even longer.”

Oris had pressed her lips into a thin line. “Hopefully he makes a speedy recovery. Let us know if you need any medical supplies in the meantime, to tide you over until you can get home.”

“Thanks.” Jae said simply. “I should probably get moving. Just grabbing our things before we head out.”

Oris extended an arm to motion her on, and Jae took the opportunity to head for the lift. Let them continue their discussion of the devastation around them. Even for all the battling and flooding at the bottom of the shaft, the lift somehow still worked. The floor was a bit soggy, but that didn’t bother her much. She was happy to deal with it if it meant no one was shooting at her. At least she didn’t expect any Cartel troops to still be hiding in the halls. Resting her hand on the butt of her pistol instinctively, it was more precaution than anything else.

Surprisingly, her floor was untouched by the chaos below. In comparison, it was a bit unnerving to stare down the silent corridor for a few long moments. Catching the edge of the door before it tried to take her back down, Jae headed for their room.

Inside was just how they’d left it - partially packed and just a little messy. Jae doubted the Fandas had sent anyone to go through their things, waiting for the pair to lose before counting them out. If anyone had been in here, they’d covered their tracks well enough. _Maybe we should have packed before heading downstairs to our deathmatch_, she mused, _as it would have saved me time packing all of this up_. Being prepped to flee might seem preemptive, but there were people trying to kill them outside these walls… as well as inside them now.

Grabbing a fistful of clothing and one of the bags, she began stuffing things inside. It all felt like a lifetime ago with how action-packed this day had been. At least Ash had packed light when they first came here, wearing the heaviest items on his person. She wasn’t sure if she would have been able to stuff his chestplate into the satchel he had laying out. And it would make carrying everything back out a bit easier.

It only took fifteen minutes or so to get everything back into generally proper order. Jae found a bit of amusement that it took her longer to puzzle together what would fit best in what location and spatial issues than actually cleaning up. Making one last check that she hadn’t forgotten anything, she headed back to the lifts.

By the time she’d made it back to the atrium, the Fandas had moved outside. There was only so much assessing the damage one person could do before needing a break. She could see them in the shade ahead, speaking with Byt, Shiree, and some astromech droid. They appeared to be wrapping up their conversation, as Byt waved a friendly goodbye before they turned away. The trio headed back out of the gates as Jae made her way up behind the two Zeltrons.

“What a strange coincidence.” Jae remarked. “That I’d see them on Port Nowhere and then they ended up here.”

Oris chuckled. “The _Last Dance_ crew may be primarily Republic privateers, but they do jobs for us on the side. Transport deliveries, mainly. Byt doesn’t seem to have the stomach for some of the dirtier jobs.” She met the newcomer’s eyes. “As to why they’re here now, Shiree said something about how they had to detour to a passing Republic fleet to help a wounded lawman? I honestly didn’t quite get what she was talking about.”

“That would explain it.” Jae said quietly, changing direction to drop her bags off. From the footsteps behind her, it seemed the couple were following her to the ship.

Drawing closer, Jae noticed movement from where she had parked _Ascension_. Ash wasn’t laying in bed like she would have expected in his condition, but standing shakily on the boarding ramp. It was frustrating that he was going against her wishes, but she hadn’t told him explicitly, assuming he would just know it was a bad idea. Pale as he was, the fact that he was standing, let alone breathing, was a miracle in itself. His chestplate and bloodied clothes were gone, removed so they could access his wound once they’d dragged him on board. It had been replaced by a pair of lightweight, loose-fitting pants and tightly wrapped bandages around his bare torso. Melit seemed to have done a good job of protecting the wound, and the medical bed would have auto-sutured the injury after diagnosing it as the primary issue. M2 and Jae were decent enough when it came to medical issues, but Jae had upgraded the infirmary’s bed with automatic assistance protocols for emergencies.__

_ __ _

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Jae asked sharply.

_ __ _

Although Ash gave her a silent look confirming that, Melit spoke up. “He was insistent that he at least made sure you both made it off this moon safely. I wasn’t going to fight his stubbornness too much.”

_ __ _

Giran looked around the courtyard sadly. “I don’t know what we’re going to end up doing. The Fortress has sustained pretty severe damage to many of the public areas and amenities, the cannon is out of commission, and this place is a target now. Even if we shipped in repair crews tomorrow, a lot of the rebuilding will take months.” Glancing over at his wife, he sighed. “We need to figure out if it’s worth the cost of rebuilding, or if maybe we should move on to somewhere new.”

_ __ _

Ash’s voice croaked with his irritated throat. “Maybe this is the time to leave neutrality behind then. With your resources and ingenuity, you two could join the war and make a real difference.”

_ __ _

Oris raised a skeptical eyebrow in response. “No, although we’re feuding with the Hutts, neutrality still fits us quite nicely. For now though, we’re going to get a little travel in. Giran’s always wanted to spend some time on Raxus Prime, so we’ll probably head there.”

_ __ _

“You’re welcome to look us up next time you’re in the Tion Hegemony.” Giran offered.

_ __ _

“First we need to survive long enough to get back to Coruscant.” Jae said firmly. “Without getting blown out of the sky by someone looking to make a name for themselves.”

_ __ _

“We can spread the word that we haven’t seen you, and that you were probably killed in the fighting.” Oris said nonchalantly, pointing to Ash as evidence. “I mean, he almost died anyway. It should buy you enough time to outrun whoever else might try to cash in on you.”

_ __ _

Engines came in on the humid breeze, soft but growing louder by the moment. Against the stillness of post-battle, it was even more stark. An undulating noise with undertones of subtle growl, like a nexu about to pounce. Not an exhaust noise she recognized from any sort of warship. Jae's felt her muscles tense and she kept her knees soft in response, not sure if she would need to sprint for the ship to avoid incoming fire. None of the others seemed too concerned, which made her wonder if she was being a bit paranoid.

_ __ _

When she finally spotted the incoming craft, it gleamed like a falling star in the dying sunlight, beams reflecting off the mirrored hull. The yacht flew leisurely over the treetops, its sleek and vaguely triangular fuselage changing to twin booms containing the engines at the stern. They each held one side of the V-shaped stabilizers that extended beneath the ship and gave it a one-of-a-kind profile. Jae didn’t recognize the model, but it was clearly out of her price range.

_ __ _

Landing skids unfolded from hidden panels as it made a final loop around the courtyard. Coming to a hover above one of the low-set buildings connected to the main Fortress, Jae realized there was another landing pad tucked away that she had missed. A private landing pad for the sole use of the proprietors. _Clever. I wonder if I should have landed there just on principle_? She thought wryly. _Nah, the courtyard was less complicated_.

_ __ _

“Where did that ship even come from?"

_ __ _

Oris stepped closer, beaming with pride. “You like it? It’s our personal yacht - _White Claw_. The whole thing is plated in high-quality chromium to give it that unique sheen.”

_ __ _

“It is… very shiny.” Jae noted. “Where has your pilot been hiding this whole time?”

_ __ _

“Actually,” Giran corrected her, “we have our own pilot droid. Came with the ship, and customized with all of our preferences. It’s a really great feature, and Oris never trusts anyone else to fly us.”

_ __ _

“Something that was proven yet again today by Tal.” Oris said darkly.

_ __ _

“Anyway, we should go gather our things as well. It might be some time before we return to Tuuro.”

_ __ _

With that, the Fandas gave them a parting nod and headed back through the main doors. Jae wasn’t sure quite how she felt about their departure. They were quite the couple. Adventurous, fierce, creative, and confident. Sometimes it seemed a bit of an odd pairing, but they balanced each other out well enough. She could say the same for her and Ashnox - tempering her rougher edges and encouraging him to be more forthright. Jae shook her head quietly. If they ever crossed paths again, she would be willing to ally with them, but she hoped that wasn’t anytime soon. Being around their intensity these past few days was plenty.

_ __ _

“Who else is ready for a long nap after all the explosions and blasterfire?” Melit raised her hand slightly in jest.

_ __ _

Ashnox still sounded terrible, but he seemed more clear. “I know it’ll sound silly, especially standing in what was a fully functioning resort just yesterday, but I could go for some cool air and just watching Coruscant traffic out the window right now. No one shooting at us, just the lights and steady low buzz of the city.”

_ __ _

“Oh, I know just what you mean. When we get out of here," Jae said excitedly, "we’re getting massages. But wherever we go, let’s definitely try to get one from a Houk. Sure, they’re known for being big and brutish, but they’ve got really strong hands. There’s nothing quite like a Houk masseur.”

_ __ _

He chuckled quietly in response, but concern started to crease his brow. “We should send a message to _Nocturne_ as well. Warn them about the Hutt Cartel’s new dreams of empire and that they might attack other unsuspecting planets. Loke’s crew will be more receptive than other places, and they can pass word to the fleet. Spread the word to command before we head back.”

_ __ _

“Sure. Once we’re clear, I’ll queue it up.” Although he had a point, it was just one more thing to add to the ever growing list of tasks. The Republic deserved to know, but they were also far better equipped to deal with a Hutt fleet than the group she just fought alongside. More Jedi and actual soldiers too. This war was complicated enough when it was just facing off against the Imperials and the threat of bounty hunters…

_ __ _

_Speaking of bounty hunters, where is Talon_? The woman had been standing nearby just a minute ago, but she had disappeared. Jae spotted the spacer’s red flightsuit near the main gates to the Fortress, hiking her way back to her ship. Holding up a finger to the others that she would be back, she walked quickly to catch up. There was no reason for the Mirialan to run when the pace of her companion wasn’t rushed.

_ __ _

“Sneaking off on us without saying goodbye?” Jae asked coyly. “After all we’ve been through, I figured it wouldn’t be so anticlimactic.”

_ __ _

The Echani paused, her shoulders sinking as she turned around. “Goodbyes aren’t really my thing. I’m more of a solo operator. Do the job, get paid, move to the next port. This? Dinners and clubs and flying in formation? This is the most socializing I’ve done in a long time. It’s just simpler to disappear and avoid the messy stuff.”

_ __ _

“I know the Fandas thanked me for fighting, but it was you that made the difference in the end. Thanks for sticking around. I don’t know if that battle would have gone nearly the same way without your attempts at leadership and impressive piloting.”

_ __ _

“No problem.” Talon said automatically. “Well, no. It was a massive problem and some of the hardest fighting I’ve ever done… But I did it for my own reasons. There’s no need to feel like you dragged me into this. That was all my fault.”

_ __ _

Jae swept the sky with her arm in an attempt to distract. “So, where are you off to from here? Especially after this?”

_ __ _

Talon gave her a smile tinged with worry. “Honestly? There’s a whole universe out there. The Outer Rim seems safest right now. And I mean the Galaxy’s edge when I say that. This war is consuming more and more worlds every day. Drawing in billions that have their lives destroyed, even if they haven’t chosen a side. Republic, Empire, I just want to avoid all of this for a while. And I can’t go to Hutt Space. Not if there’s a chance they might have identified my ship during the attack.” She hung her head and put her hands on her hips. “There’s a certain irony in the fact that I probably have a death mark on my head now.”

_ __ _

“Welcome to the club.” Reaching into her pocket, Jae found she still had two tokens bouncing around inside. Removing the Cartel casino chip, she flipped it toward Talon in an impressive end-over-end spin. "Hopefully this brings you as much luck as it did its slippery former owner."

_ __ _

"Should I be worried?" She asked as she caught the bauble. Her silver eyes had the same concern from when they first met - like she wasn’t sure if Jae would try to kill her.

_ __ _

"Nah, but if you ever make it to Rishi, I have a lead on a solid bounty." Jae gave her an encouraging nod. “The pirate that got away.”

_ __ _

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Tapping the chip to her brow in a sort of mock salute, Talon turned on her heel and headed down the path to where her ship was waiting.

_ __ _

Jae watched her go for a moment before turning back to her own ship. Melit was looking Ash over one last time, making sure she had sealed the wound properly, while he seemed to be reassuring her that he would be alright. It seemed to be enough, as the Iktotchi patted him on the shoulder and dismounted the ramp. Giving Jae a quick wave, she hurried after Talon. If Melit was looking for a new mission and a bit of adventure, it only made sense to follow the Echani to the Galaxy’s edge.

_ __ _

Ash gave her a look of pride and admiration as she reached the bottom of the ramp. “I think it’s about time we head home.”

_ __ _

Jae shook her head in amusement. “Not planning to stop until we’re well within the Republic’s borders. But for now, you need rest. Go lay down and I’ll get us out of here. If you still really want the message sent, you can set it up on your datapad from bed.”

_ __ _

He looked exhausted enough to fall over, so there wasn’t much fight. “You’re the Captain.”

_ __ _

Lifting vertically above the Fortress in their _Defender-class_ corvette, Jae gave it one last look. The smoking ion cannon, the hunks of broken stone, fallen mercenaries being stacked up. Everything that was the opposite of the paradise that was advertised. But she felt like the good parts of this place, and especially her time with that beautiful Nautolan, had made up for the worst of it. The Fortress had been a hell of a place to hide from the war - now all she wanted to do was leave. Locking in the coordinates for the jump, Jae took a deep breath, firmly grasped the lever, and rammed it forward.

_ __ _

_It’s time for Ascension to go home_.

_ __ _


	21. Epilogue

### \--︱Epilogue

#### Galactic City

#### Coruscant

Sunlight from Coruscant Prime appeared reddish as it descended over the city, casting sharp beams between the towering spikes of office blocks and high-rise residential buildings on the surface of the planet-wide city. Pillowy clouds tinted pink hung next to colossal transports and heavy bulk freighters gleaming as they floated across the sky.

Speeding around those locked into their pre-programmed autopilot program, a gray civilian speeder skimmed past buildings. Although the day itself had been warm, the evening had begun cooling things down. Wind rushing past the speeder’s open cockpit helped keep things refreshing as well.

Ashnox was smiling again for the first time in weeks, pushing the speeder a bit to really appreciate its abilities. Healing his brutal wounds this much had taken bedrest until he was getting cabin fever and a Jedi healer flying into Galactic City to repair the damage. He still wasn’t fully comfortable being behind the controls again, but there was no time like the present. Just being outside and independent had brightened his mood better than any treatment thus far.

Streaking through the open sky, he reached over to rest his hand on Jae’s leg. He usually preferred her piloting, whether speeders or starships, but he appreciated her letting him take the yoke when he asked. “Thanks for letting me come with you tonight.”

“I figured this meant as much to you as it did to me. Couldn’t do it without you.” Jae put her hand on top of his and squeezed gently.

He let up a little on the throttle as they passed a slow-moving cargo hauler. Rejoining the flow of traffic, they blended in with all the various makes and models heading to dinner or the next work shift. Twilight would be here soon, always Ash’s favorite time to just take in the city changing from the day’s business to the glow of nightlife, especially after so much time away.

“Do you think we should rejoin the fight?” He asked Jae, loud enough for her to hear without yelling.

“Didn’t you get your fill of fighting on Tuuro? Are you looking for some action?”

He shook his head. “I meant that maybe it’s time we get back to the front lines. Help the Republic turn the tide and try to end the conflict for good. We’ve been pretty good at it in the past, but I’m not making the decision without you.”

Jae sat silently while considering his words. “I need to think about it. The ‘front lines’ we’ve dealt with in the past haven’t always ended well for us. Even when helping the Republic or back during Sixth Line, we always operated better on our own. Doing things our way. Things may have gone awry on Tuuro, but I don’t want to risk either of our lives again just because some bureaucrat says so.”

Ahead was the first signs of the spaceport, docking towers jutting high into the air to allow capital ships a place to dock for resupply or shore leave. Ash had always imagined the design of the facility resembled an oversized jukebox - two massive structures arching back on either side of the main entrance bridge, docking bays built into the sides glowing like glitzy accoutrements. Behind this musically-styled section were the docking towers, metal trees rooted in a thick, rectangular base. Here too, the sides were even more rows of hangars for the constantly arriving and departing ships that visited the capital.

And this was only one of the countless spaceports located on the surface of the planet. Those living hundreds or even thousands of levels down had their own ways of stashing a ship. Most times it was with a friend or through less-than-legal brokers. They were places Ashnox tried to avoid, if he could.

Following the congested line of speeders heading to park or picking up loved ones, he waited calmly for their turn at the spaceport gates. Patience was a Jedi virtue, after all, and their friend was as patient as they came. He could sense Jae’s excitement growing, even as she attempted to keep from showing it.

Pulling into an empty space in the pick-up bay, Ash kept an eye out for a large and very familiar droid waiting for them. Part of the Jedi found amusement in the idea of missing something synthetic that had become such a major part of their lives. Spotting the speeder approaching, M2-D7 adjusted his satchel and walked over. Even for the time away traveling and being attacked by the Jawa, he looked in good shape.

“Greetings, old friends! Based on your messages, it is clear that you find yourself woefully unprepared without my constant presence.”

“It’s great to see you too, Emtoo.” Ashnox put his hand on his chest in appreciation. “And things turned out to be fine in the end.”

The droid’s head tilted slightly in an oddly organic gesture. “The evidence would contradict your assessment. Based on this, it was only logical for me to return.”

Jae laughed. “Missed you, buddy. Do you need help with anything? Hop in so we can get out of here.”

“Acknowledged.” Stepping into the backseat and heavily settling his frame into place, his turquoise photoreceptor shifted between them. “So, where are we headed next? I assume neither of you plans to stay sedentary for long, based on your typical travel schedule.”

Ashnox shook his head at M2’s growing snarkiness. “No plans as of-”

Jae seemed resolute. "Hopefully giving the Empire a real reason to want us dead. Eventually. Then again, who knows after Tuuro? We might have the Cartel looking to kill us as well."

Ashnox shook his head in amusement. “We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it. For now, let’s head home.”

With that, they pulled away from the speeder pad and dove back into the glowing traffic of the city.

<< >>  


#### Karagga’s Palace

#### Hutta

Although the Huttese for Nal Hutta translated to _Glorious Jewel_, up close the planet was anything but beautiful. Much of the surface was covered by flat, marshy bogs and patches of sickly marsh grass. The atmosphere was heavily polluted by strip-mining operations and heavy industrialization over the centuries, and a greasy rain drizzled down on the surface. Among the toxic landscape were overgrown insectoid and lizard species, mutated horribly as they adapted to survive their environment. Yet somehow it was considered a paradise to the Hutts, who made it the de facto capital of their territory.

Towering over the blighted lands around it was a massive, sprawling palace belonging to the Cartel leader known as Karagga the Unyielding. Its design utilized the same collection of conical and rounded towers that were so popular among Hutt architecture throughout the ages. Its hundreds of rooms could fit the population of a small city, but only held the members of his inner circle and countless staff. Being one of the Galaxy’s wealthiest beings had also turned him into one of the most ostentatious.

In contrast to the ugliness outside its gates, the interior of the palace was all elegance and sometimes gaudy style. Throughout the halls hung priceless works of art, exotic cultural artifacts, and the occasional enemy frozen in carbonite for eternity. Only the best mercenaries money could buy were allowed to defend this place, and only the most beautiful dancers were kept on hand for Karagga’s entertainment. Banners depicting the Supreme Mogul’s sigil were everywhere, a constant reminder of who was in charge.

None of the glitz mattered to the one known as the Archon though. As the advisor quietly assisting Karagga behind the scenes, the Hutt once known as Szajin only cared about the future. His title had faded with the fall of the once great Hutt Empire millennia ago, but Szajin had revived it to remind his people of their roots. The position was part judge, part cultist, sworn to uphold ancient Hutt traditions and defend their empire against any threat. What better role was there to play?

Unlike others of his kind that traveled on powerchairs or modified repulsorsleds, the Archon preferred to slither his way through the halls. It was hard to project the strength and independence of the Hutt species while relying solely on a machine for mobility. The time would eventually come when his body slowed with age, but that wouldn’t be for another four hundred years or so. Until then, it was a matter of principle.

A group of guards stood outside Karagga’s throne room, and unlike the other freelancers around the building, they all wore matching armor. Upon seeing the Archon, they stepped back to allow him to pass. He was one of the few that had unrestricted access anywhere in the palace, was a well-known face among the staff, and could easily have any of them tossed into the swamps outside. It would be difficult to hide a weapon on his person when he wore no clothes.

Most of the room was largely empty, forcing any visitor to put effort into approaching the leader himself. There were further decorations around the exterior walls, but for the most part it lacked the overt extravagance found elsewhere. Some had speculated that it focused guests on the business at hand, but Szajin theorized that it was to keep focus on the largest and most expensive item in the room - himself.

Karagga lounged casually across his custom-built throne, gorging on his daily banquet of Hutt delicacies. His engorged body was draped in violet ornamental frocks with gilded trim. On his head was a domed hat that matched the multi-collared outfit. Blue-gray eyes set into his wide face watched the Archon enter, making no move to welcome his guest. Being in charge for two centuries came with assumptions of entitlement.

“Greetings, esteemed Archon!” The protocol droid standing at one end of the throne platform called out. A simple translation and administrative model that had been given the ridiculous title ‘Herald of Karagga’ when it didn’t need any name. “The almighty Karagga, Supreme-”

“Be silent, droid.” Karagga ordered firmly, popping another morsel onto his slimy tongue. “What is it, Szajin?”

The Archon spread his arms in deference. Karagga almost never referred to him by his official title, and it appeared that trend was not about to change today. “News from the _Nawee Grancha_, Supreme Mogul. Their glorious annexation mission has come across tragedy near the moon of Tuuro. Toborro’s forces were routed by what appears to be a temporary alliance of Republic, Imperial, and freelance pilots.”

Karagga's eyes bulged at the news as he sat up straighter. “Unacceptable! This only proves that the cowards in the Republic and Imperial manipulators are conspiring against our kind! What is the status of the fleet?”

“One of our frigates was destroyed, Supreme Mogul, and the _Nawee Grancha_ was critically damaged. Our ground forces also took heavy casualties in the offensive.

"And Toborro? Was he killed in the attack?"

Szajin chose his words carefully. Regardless of his position, bad news was a delicate thing to deliver. “Toborro was badly wounded in an explosion on the bridge. He'll live, but he lost his left arm at the very least. The medical droids are treating his wounds and preparing a prosthesis that should return him some quality of life.”

Karagga was livid, his eyes burning with anger. It started to subside though as silence hung between them. “The Fandas will die and their precious moon will be burned to ash, but that will have to wait for now. Order the survivors of his fleet to return to Hutta. There are far bigger plans in the works, and I need every ship ready to carry it out. Soon we’ll have an element that will make our new empire unstoppable. Then the Republic and the Sith will have no choice but to recognize us as the threat we are.”

“As you command, Supreme Mogul.” The Archon gave an obedient nod and headed back out of the throne room.

As for Karagga, he activated the holoprojector built into the edge of his throne. Before him floated a blue-green world of floating mesas. A world of resorts and beauty. And deep below the surface, a resource that would change the balance of power in the Galaxy forever. Soon enough, Makeb - along with every being in the Galaxy - would capitulate in the face of their new Hutt masters.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way to the end of this and thought it was half decent, please let me know with a kudo or a comment! Thank you and MTFBWY!


End file.
